The Wanted Child & the Unemotional Senpai
by Timcanpy
Summary: Kanda is learning to care for others because of this one child, and Allen is going to change by learning a thing or two from a mean senpai. However... It's not easy staying together... KandaxAllen.
1. Another Bad Day

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own. _

_**Summary: **__Kanda was on a mission to annihilate the akuma or thugs, but when he reached there, there was only a boy. The boy left as fast as he can and left Kanda there. It bothered Kanda a lot. In school, someone asked him about that person. What will he do now? (More somewhere.)_

_**Rated: **__T for Teens. Due to strong language._

_**Genre: **__Romance will have a slow start soon. I will not make a genre for this, but people kept saying my stories are suspense… I do like being suspense…_

_**Previous Title incase you forgot: **__The Outcast Child & The Wicked Dagger Eye Man_

**A/N: **E.N.J.O.Y.!!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Mana!" A white haired child cried out.

A man lay on the ground. Still. Red liquid was all around him. Even a puddle was around him. Under the still man was a white haired child. He was covered in blood too, but that wasn't his. That man died from protecting the child. His last words were, "I'm sorry. Please… forgive… me." The child didn't know what he meant or why he isn't moving.

"Mana? Why… aren't you moving?" the white haired child said. Tears were streaming down from his pale cheeks. "Father? Please. Say something, anything!" the child moved the man's body to 'try' to wake him up, but no reaction. "Father!!" He laid his head down on the body and cried out for more.

"Is he here?" Someone said.

"Should be." Another voice spoke.

"Make sure you get him before someone else does, and dispose of the body." Someone else said.

"Yes sir." Two men said.

Footsteps came closer to the child and the body, and a door banged open. The child jumped up, and saw two men coming his way. He couldn't see whom exactly, but he knew they were trouble. They quickly grabbed the child's arm and pulled him away from the body.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Father! Help me! Please! Anybody! Help me, please!! Mana!!" The child tried to resist, but he was feeble, and all he can do is kick back and forth and pull back. He also moved sideways, but that too didn't help. "Stop! Leave me alone! Take me back to father! Let me go!"

Some other men passed by him and took the body away somewhere. They forced the child in a car, and the body in a different one. The little boy watched the body separating from him, but he couldn't see fully because of all the tears in his eyes. "Father!" He tried to open the car, but locked from the inside. "Mana!!" He banged on the window door several times and gave in. He sank down, and the car started. He was now separated from the body for good.

"He sure is a feisty kid." The driver said.

"No kidding." The one next to the child said.

The child looked down at his lap, and stare blankly. All he could think of was what happened today. This was the day that the child will never forget for the rest of his life. He'll never forget who killed his so-called "father". Now all he can think of was revenge.

Five minutes past and the car stopped. The driver got out of the car, opened the door next to the child, and pulled the child out of the car. When he got out of the car, he tried to run away, but the man's grip was too strong.

"Mana!" the child's tears flowed down again.

"Damn! This kid… needs… to… shut up!" The driver slapped the kid hard and knocked him out completely.

"Whoa you knocked him out good." The person closed the car door.

"… Let's hurry up and bring this brat to the Boss." The guy lifted the child up _(bridal style!) _and head to a large building.

--

The child slowly woke up and quickly jumped up. He quickly scanned the room. No one was in here. "Where… am I?" The boy said. He noticed something cold was on his feet and checked what it was. Handcuffs. He tried to take it off, but nothing worked. Suddenly, a door opened. The boy was startled and stopped what he was doing.

"Oh… you are awake." A strange man said as he came in along with a couple of men.

"Who are you?" The child said.

"Me? Well. My name is Millennium Earl, but you can call me Earl. Since you have no where to go, why don't you live with me?"

"… I do have somewhere to live." The child said.

"And where is that?"

"… Home."

"Is there anyone there watching over you?" Earl asked him curiously.

"Mana." Suddenly a memory triggered in his head. "Father!" He started to tremble in fear and held the blanket tight in his grip.

"Something wrong with your father?" Earl was trying to act.

"Father… he's hurt! Is he here?" The child said.

"… I'm sorry, but… I don't think you'll be seeing him again." He said slowly.

The child thought in fear, and just realized who that person was. Mana knew him, and he was the man who killed his father. The child that seeks out revenge was right here. Right in front of his own two eyes.

"So, now where will you go?"

The child thought as he looked down at his lap.

"Of course. You have nowhere else to go. Then live with me, and you'll live in a better life."

The child slightly looked at Earl. It was more of an 'eyes of hatred'. _'My life was a lot better if you didn't show up.' _The child thought.

--

It was about two years after the child suffered from grief. He had joined a gang or group called the "Noah". The people there trained him to learn how to kill and stuff. He was good at it, and since he was more advanced than the rest of the group, they promoted him on the top twenty. They made him in the "fourteenth" seat.

Since he was on a seat, Earl trusted the child, and showed him the valuable item that Earl treasured more than his life. The jewel was called the "Jewel of Greed". It is like the size of a handful of snow (a snowball that can fit in a fist).

The child suddenly had an idea, '_If I take this away from him, will he suffer the same way as I did from three years ago?' _The boy had a plan. He had observed for several days, and quickly figured out how to succeed his plan. He was very smart at succeeding a plan, and they never fail. So, the next day, the child went missing, along with the jewel! The men looked everywhere for him and the jewel, but found nothing. Earl was furious. Furious enough to kill someone by throwing several punches!

"Find him! Make sure you bring him back _alive!_" Earl roared.

Somewhere outside, the boy holds a box as he said; "Now you lost something precious and important to you just like the same thing you did to me in the past." And so he ran off without anyone seeing him.

* * *

**Chapter One- Another Bad Day**

"Che…" A Japanese senior had finished his breakfast and left the house. He had a bad day again. Also yesterday. His father, who rarely gets in touch with his own son and works as a blacksmith, lectured him about his grades. Again. His father kept yapping and yapping, but the Japanese senior just ignored every word he said. He also hated mornings, and he found himself always early to school. On his way to school, he always uses the short cut to school. He liked the short cut because it's less crowded. The original way can get crowded at a time like this. "I'll never want to see him until the next holiday…" he said stubbornly. The next holiday is a month away…

He reached at the school grounds and noticed someone was waiting for him. "Kanda!!" A female waved at him.

He went past by her.

"Kanda! That's so mean!" She punched his shoulder.

"…What do you want, Lenalee?" Kanda said.

"Nothing. Just saying hi. By the way, how is the 'game'? Found something juicy recently?" Lenalee never stops smiling.

"… No. It's the same as usual."

"Oh… that's too bad."

"Tell me about it."

"…Kanda? Did you have another bad day?"

"…Why you ask?" Kanda turned to look at Lenalee.

"Well… it's written all over your face. Or is it because it's morning?"

"Both." He then turned to look forward.

"Oh… That sucks."

"… Go to class."

"What about you?"

"I already am." He turned and slide the door open, then slams it shut.

"Yuu my man!! How was the 'game'!! My 'game' was sooooo amazing! I found out…" a stranger suddenly spoke.

"Stop… calling me that…" Kanda trembled and tried to punch the person, but he missed.

"Strong throws, but missed Yuu man!"

"Lavi! Morning!" Lenalee opened the door smiling.

"Oh Lenalee! Good Morning!" Lavi said.

"Well… see you at lunch! I might get late for class!" She waved good bye, and left.

"Bye!" Lavi waved farewell.

Kanda took his seat, and stared at the window. He sat at the front row, close to the window outside.

"What's bugging you Yuu?" Lavi looked at Kanda.

"Shut up." Kanda said. He never took his eyes off the window.

The bell rang and Lavi quickly rushed to his seat. Along with some other students. The teacher came in.

"Morning class! Hope you had a good day." the teacher said.

"Yes we did sensei!" The students hollered.

"Glad to hear. So let's get started, but first let's take role," the teacher said.

'_Oh boy… this may take a while.' _Kanda thought.

--

"Yuu!! Having soba again?" Lavi went to Kanda's desk.

"Shut up, eye patch." Kanda said as he ate his soba.

"Yuu! You are so mean to your friends!" Lavi sheds a river of tears. "Really! When will you EVER be nice?"

"For the last time, quit calling me that! For the hundredth time, WE ARE _NOT _FRIENDS AND I DON'T CONSIDER YOU AS A FRIEND!! Lastly, I WILL NEVER BE NICE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!" Everyone heard Kanda.

"Uh-oh, Lavi angered the Wicked Daggered Eyed Man. (_a nickname for Kanda because he glares at you as if a dagger stabbed you.) _Some students were whispering.

Kanda has many nicknames and they were known around school grounds.

"You were nice to Lenalee…" Lavi continued to cry.

Kanda didn't respond, and finished his soba. He got up and left class.

"Yuu Skipping class again?" Lavi dried up his tears as he shouts it out.

Kanda didn't respond.

"I want to go too you know!" Lavi ran up to him, but Kanda swiftly shut the door, and the closed door hit Lavi. "Yuu… you are sooo mean…"

Kanda head to the roof, and lay down at his favorite spot to relax. He closed his eyes, and tried to get rid of his worries. This always helps. To him though. Kanda love the autumn breeze blowing on him. The raven-haired senior suddenly hears footsteps. "What is it this time? School isn't over you know."

"I'm just here to assign your new 'game'." said the person.

Without moving, Kanda said, "I don't feel like it."

"What's this? I never seen you like this. Usually, you never reject 'games'." The person said sarcastically.

"Yeah well… maybe you don't know me." Kanda opened his eyes.

"Well, like it or not, it's urgent, and I trust you more than anyone that could finish the job. (Redhead screw things up and curly hair will refuse to let Miss Lee go to this 'game'.) Meet me at my office after you are done daydreaming. I'll also contact your teacher." The person walked away.

Kanda didn't bother moving or responding, but closed his eyes.

--

Thirty minutes past and he was out of the roof. He head downstairs to go to the principal office, who turned out to be Mr. Marian. Usually he likes to be called Mr. Cross. Kanda just calls him Cross, or womanizer. When he entered, he found Cross drinking wine… again. It looked like ones of those rich kinds that are hard to find.

"Oh… finally. But really, school is almost over. How sad of you. You kept skipping a lot of classes." Cross said.

"So. I don't care." Kanda replied.

"…Anyways, take a seat. You know which chair you have to sit."

Kanda knew. The fancy looking chair is for the ladies. The wooden chair is for men. Kanda sat at the wooden chair.

"Okay, let's get started! I heard the thugs or should I say the "Noah" are at it again. I'm not sure who is their target, but one of my investigators saw them chasing someone for about three hours straight. I think for now there are more of them. I want you to check up on them. Make sure you describe the person who was being chased got it? Don't forget the name too. Clear?" Cross said as he put down the wine.

"Che…" Kanda got up and left. Cross took that as a yes.

--

The school bell rang and Kanda immediately head out. Lavi quickly caught up to him, and said, "Yuu-chan! Having another 'game' are you?"

"…It's none of your business." Kanda replied.

"Oh, I have one too, but mine is located at the outskirts of town…" Lavi seem down for a while. "It even sucks!"

"That's too bad…" A female popped out of nowhere, and the two boys jumped up, then turned to see whom.

"Lenalee… you nearly scared me to death!!" Lavi's heart raced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you… But really. That's too bad. For me, I don't have one yet."

"Oh… that is sad." Lavi adjusted his act.

"Yeah that's because Nii-san said I can't go to the 'game' for a while. Due to some condition." Lenalee looked down. "But I need to go, see you tomorrow!" Lenalee turns around and jogs off.

Lavi watched her go, and then turned to continue walking with Kanda. Lavi asked him a million questions, but Kanda didn't answer along the way to the gate. When they reached to the gate, Kanda turned to the opposite direction from Lavi.

"I'll see you later Yuu!!" Lavi hollered, and walked off. Kanda ignored him and continued to walk and head home.

He reached home, digs in his bag, took out the keys, enters, throws his stuff somewhere visible to see, grabs a metal stick, which was a katana, and immediately left. That was the katana he made when he young while we was at his father's work. He doesn't know why he treasured it more than the other katanas he made.

When he reached to town, he patrolled. Kanda didn't find anything suspicious so far. He continued, and still found nothing. Everything seemed fine and normal. Five minutes past and he sees a group of people running or chasing someone.

"Don't let him escape!!" One of the people cried out.

Kanda ran after them. Soon after, they turned to an alley. Kanda recognize that alley. This was the route to the sort cut to his favorite store. _(Which… no one will know.) _As soon as Kanda made a turn, he found the group of men down to the ground, but someone else standing. The person looked down.

Kanda relaxed and walked towards the person. He noticed it was a young boy. About three years in difference. The boy noticed someone was coming his way, and then he knows it wasn't one of them. He quickly tried to retreat. He passed by Kanda, and Kanda stopped. Kanda didn't see his face. He only saw a blonde hair with part white hair covering his face. Along with his hoodie.

Kanda didn't bother moving, but in his mind, he thought, "Did that brat finished off the thugs?" Kanda felt a little tense and decided to head back home.

--

The next day, his math teacher scolded Kanda.

"Kanda, I'll be seeing you after class." The teacher said.

Everyone giggled, but Kanda was use to this routine. His mind was still on the boy back then from last night.

'_What did he do to make those thugs felt defeated? Who is he?' _Kanda couldn't stop thinking. He really wished he was dreaming, but it felt so real to him.

Class ended, everybody left, except Kanda, who was looking out at the window.

"Kanda, come to my desk for a second." said the math teacher. Kanda got up, grabbed his belongings, and head towards the teacher's desk.

"I understand you have those 'games', but can't you at least do your homework for ONCE! You never do them!! At all! Is something bothering you lately?" the teacher said.

"No. Nothing is wrong. The 'game' went fine and it was nothing. I just don't want to do your damn assignment." Kanda replied.

The teacher sighed, and said, "What am I going to do with you? Okay, how about this, since you come here early I'll let you do your assignments early, and hurry up and do them in class. Sounds good?"

"…Whatever curly hair." Kanda head to the door and left.

"That's Komui-sensei to you!" Komui hollered. He then thought, _'I wonder if he found 'him'…'_

_--_

School ended and Kanda immediately head to the office for the report. Along the way, someone shorter than him followed him.

"Hello Kanda!" Said the female follower.

Kanda tried to his best to ignore her, _'Great… it's Road…'_

"Wait up Kanda!" Road walked as fast as she could, but Kanda's long legs walk-fast. "I need to speak to you! Just for a second!!" Road started to jog.

Kanda stopped and Road hit her face at Kanda's back. Kanda turned, "Make it quick."

"Yesterday, did you see anyone strange in particular in the streets?" Road said as she touched her slight injured nose.

Kanda stared, and then said, "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Kanda felt suspicious, "Yeah. I only found everybody strange." He turned and walked off then turned again to enter the office. He slammed the door shut.

Road stared for a moment, and said, "I think he did found 'him'." She grinned and left the hallway.

--

Kanda slammed the door and it immediately woke up Cross.

"Huh? Oh Yuu… What are you doing here?" Cross said sleepily.

"The report from last night." Kanda said.

"Oh, then sit down and tell me all about it." Cross sat up straight.

Kanda sat down at the wooden chair. "I didn't get rid of the akumas. Someone that I don't know did. It looks like he doesn't go to this school."

"Really now? Did you see what he looks like?"

"From my best knowledge, he had blonde hair, but some were white or half of it. He's more like a brat, and that's about it. He does have poor clothes on him." Kanda replied.

Cross thought and stared. "Not him…"

"Him?"

"…Did I say that? Oh never mind. Thanks for the report though. Oh yeah, there's no 'game' for you today. Take a break."

"Che…" Kanda got up and left.

After Kanda slammed on the door hard, Cross stared some more then thought, "Blond with white hair? It's unusual for a kid that has white hair, and them hunting down a street kid. Most would steal money from people, but someone that poor? Hm… maybe, just maybe that could be that dim wit. No… he had pure 'white' hair… or maybe, that blond hair is a disguise. I should send someone to check it out." Cross got up and left his office.

--

'… _Out of fish… again… I should go buy some more…' _Kanda changed his uniform into something else and left his house to buy some fish for his soba. Along the way, he patrolled for a while, but nothing out of the ordinary. So he went to his short cut. Nothing was there, except dump. He bought the fish and other supplies, and then left. Somehow, he felt like he's been watched, so he looked around. No one was looking at him or watching him. Kanda head to the vacant alley, and sees someone on the ground. Kanda knew who that was. He recognized those torn cloths.

'_It's that brat that was being chased…' _Kanda thought. "Che… I really don't want to do this, but…" Kanda picked him up off the ground. The boy's head rested on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda tried to peek at the boy's face, but the blond-white hair covers most of it. _'Some of the blond is washing off…'_

Kanda heads home unseen. When he reached home, he immediately placed the boy's body on the couch. Kanda stared at the boy for a while and left the room to get something to eat. After he ate, he went to his room to get another change of cloths, and grabbed extra change of cloths. He then went to the couch.

"I seriously don't want do this…" Kanda twitched, but he did anyways. He took off the boy's sweatshirt, then the shirt, and placed a new change of cloths. He noticed some weapons were around the body, so he took them off. He also found some on the lower part. _'This kid is insane…' _Kanda thought. He the boy's left arm completely covered in bandages. _'What happened to him?' _Kanda then didn't bother thinking about it, and thought of something else. _'I should go visit the laundry tomorrow…'_ Kanda then searched around the pockets in the dirty cloths and found more weapons and a journal or book. It's a small book.

He flips through random pages and only found address, locations, but the problem is, there are no contacts to reach his relatives. "Great…" Kanda took a sneak peek at the child's face. The boy was as pale as a ghost. He had a mark on his left eye. It was so strange to Kanda. "… This kid must be mental." Kanda turned to flip the pages again. There were more addresses and location. Kanda then sees some poets. So he read:

"_I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings__ by __Maya Angelou_

_The free bird leapsOn the back of the winAnd floats downstreamTill the current endsAnd dips his wingsIn the orange sun raysAnd dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalksDown his narrow cageCan seldom see throughHis bars of rageHis wings are clipped and__His feet are tiedSo he opens his throat to sing.__The caged bird singsWith fearful trillOf the things unknownBut longed for stillAnd is tune is heardOn the distant hill for the caged birdSings of freedom_

_The free bird thinks of another breeze__An the trade winds soft through the sighing treesAnd the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawnAnd he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreamsHis shadow shouts on a nightmare screamHis wings are clipped and his feet are tiedSo he opens his throat to sing_

_The caged bird singsWith a fearful trillOf things unknownBut longed for stillAnd his tune is heardOn the distant hillFor the caged bird__Sings of freedom."_

Kanda felt quiet at the moment. _'Why would he write that poet here? And this is one of the famous poets from America…' _Kanda flipped to another page and read another:

"_**Someday**_

_Someday I__will try, but I will promise I will not cry._

_One day, I will win the victory. _

_Another day, I will keep trying. _

_I will try to win my revenge. _

_My revenge is all I live for now. _

_What will happen if I succeed?_

_Maybe live out as an outcast. _

_I am not needed anymore._

_No. _

_I was never needed since I was born._

_But you were the one who made me alive as a human._

_I felt so alive whenever I was close to you._

_You gave me strength to walk._

_For that, I will continue to walk until I die or my road ends._

_I will keep that promise forever until I die. _

_One day, I__will win my revenge._

_Someday, I will kill him._

_Another day, I will keep on living._

_But for now, I need to wait. _

_Wait for my bait to come to me first._

_Let__'__s play a game._

_A game where everybody dies."_

Kanda paused for a moment, "What kind of poet is this? This is not a poet… What does this mean? Who are the people this poet is talking about? Did he wrote this?" Kanda continued to flip through the pages again. He found a page that was sticking out, and went there. It was a photo. A photo of the boy and a man. Another part was torn up. Someone else was on the picture, but it was torn. Kanda didn't care, but he observed the picture. "What that all about…" Kanda put it away and closed the book. "Something is not right…" Kanda then continued to look around his stuff and placed all his stuff in a wooden box. He mostly found a box of needles. Thick ones. "What does he need these for?" He stuffed them all in the box, closed it and placed it somewhere safe.

When Kanda came back to the room, he stared hard at the hair color. "I wonder if his hair is actually turning white with such a young age…" Kanda thought for a while, shook his head and went to bed.

--

A little before that happened, Road went inside a huge building. Everyone ignored her as she head to the main office. Someone was in the room, facing the window as he flipped a deck of cards like money!

"Good evening Master Earl! You will never believe what I heard in school!"

Earl turned towards the curious girl. "What did you found out?"

Road smiled. "Someone in my school might know where 'he' is!"

Earl seems to be eager. "Really now? What is his name?"

"Yuu Kanda. He's a senior."

"Hm… I'll bring some of my men to deal with him."

"Okay! By the way, what's for dinner?"

"Fish stew." Earl never felt this better in a long time.

* * *

Here's a translation: Sensei teacher


	2. Are You Serious?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own. Never will and never do._

_**Genre: **__Suspense? Slow start romance and drama. Everything has drama if there's a conflict._

_**a/n: **__Yay… I re-edited! Oh and I forgot to tell you, Allen was speaking in English. So, with that said, please enjoy! :D

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two: Are You Serious?**

Kanda immediately woke when he heard a crash somewhere in the house. "Now what…" He got out of bed, and checked the room where the boy slept. There was a broken vast with a flower on the floor and a boy sitting on the ground looking down at the broken vast.

The boy jolted and saw Kanda. "Who are you? Where am I?" The boy said panicking.

"Some kid who picked you out of the streets and you are in my house. What do you think?" Kanda replied.

"How… did I get here?" he said.

"I dragged you over here. Without me dragging you here, you would've been with the thugs."

"Oh… so… I was asleep?" the boy acted like a child.

"What are you saying?"

"Um… I uh… haven't slept in months… those people that chased me tried to catch me non-stop. I have no where to hide…"

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid around."

"… Then how come you did not run away from the city?"

"Can't. The town prevents me from leaving."

"How's that possible?"

"Well… uh… their Boss… paid the mayor… money… to uh… prevent me from leaving or… that's what I've heard."

'_I'm glad I didn't turn him in the police…' _Kanda thought. He hated the mayor, but has no idea why he still lives here and why he thought of that.

"So… what are you going to do to me?" the boy said.

"First off, tell me your name."

"Allen. Allen Walker. And you are?"

"Kanda. I don't have time for an introduction, so stay here for as I get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"School."

"Eh… What's that?"

"… You're kidding."

"I said I don't kid."

"…" Kanda had some doubts.

"What?" Allen looked confused.

"Nothing." Kanda turned around and left to get change.

--

After Kanda changed, he head to the kitchen, and prepared lunch.

"What's that?" Allen popped out of nowhere.

Kanda was startled and messed up his lunch.

"It's called soba. Ever tried one before?"

Allen thought "Soba? I heard of it… but I never tasted it before."

Kanda stared at the child and then went back to preparing for school.

"… Are you going to leave me?"

"Yes." Kanda didn't look at the white haired boy.

"Why?" The little boy frowned.

"Like I said school. Don't you ever go to school?" Kanda closed the lid and stuffed it in his bag.

"No. Father's friend teaches me at home."

Kanda ignored what he said and turned to Allen. "You, Moyashi, stay here and don't EVER leave the house. Got me?"

"Why?"

"Do you want to get caught by those thugs?"

"Maybe." Allen likes to play with the thugs sometimes. Only if he feels like it though.

"… If you are hungry, there is food somewhere in the kitchen. Try not to burn my house."

"Um… I don't know how to cook."

"…Damn… Here, I'll teach you how to use a microwave. Know what a microwave is?" Kanda place his book bag at the kitchen table and opens a cabinet. He took out a can of tuna.

"Yes I do know, and… do you like seafood?" Allen looked at Kanda.

"Do you know how to read?" Kanda ignored the question Allen asked.

"I can sing my alphabets." Allen had a thought in his head, _'Does he think I'm a little child?'_

"Good enough. Read the directions. Got it?"

"Sure…"

"Good. Now I need to go." Kanda picked up his bag and tried to leave as soon as possible.

"…Kanda right?"

Kanda stopped and slightly turned.

"Why… are you helping me?" Allen held the can with his two hands.

"… No reason." Kanda literally left and slam the door shut.

"… He's… funny." Allen slightly smiled and looked down at the can.

--

Kanda quickly ran and head to school. "Damn it, I think I'm late…" He checked his watch on his wrist. "The gate closes in ten minutes. From here, it'll take me about five minutes to get there." Kanda ran faster than before. He saw the gate and he slowed down.

"Oh, Yuu! Morning!" Some said in a cheerful mood.

"Damn it." Kanda didn't want to see _him_.

"I rarely see you in a time like this!" A red head was next to Kanda.

"What do you want Lavi?"

"Just saying morning." Lavi said.

"Well good day." Kanda speed walk.

"Wait Yuu! Gee you are so mean!" Lavi tried to catch up.

"Quit calling me that or else you'll be in contact with Mugen."

"Whoa, how's Mugen?"

Kanda ignored him when he reached to the gate, but Lavi kept yapping repeatedly along the way to class.

--

"Hey Yuu have you heard the news?" Lavi munched on his favorite potato chips.

"No." Kanda said as he ate his soba.

"Well… Lenalee can say it." Lavi swallowed the last piece of his potato chips.

"Eh, me?" A Chinese girl, who is younger than the rest of the group, pointed at herself. She had long hair tied in two pigtails by the way. "Okay fine…" She took a deep breathe and exhaled. "I heard the 'Noah' are on patrol heavily now. I don't think we can scoot them away too easily." Lenalee reported.

"Oh? How come?" Lavi faked it.

"Well, I am not sure. When I got to town, I eavesdropped one of them here's what they said:"

_-Flash back-_

_Lenalee hid behind an alley and looked at a group of thugs._

"_Did you find him yet?" A man said._

"_Not yet…" Another said._

"_Damn he's so sneaky. I saw him a minute ago." _

"_Well keep trying!" _

"_He can't vanish like thin air!" _

_The group separated and Lenalee thought, _"Who are they looking for?"

_-End of flash back-_

"…Hm… Maybe we can ask Cross." Lavi said.

"I was planning to go after lunch." Lenalee said.

"Count me in." Kanda said as he finished his soba.

"Oh, Yuu is interested?"

"No. I got something to say to that womanizer." Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Eh… N-no wonder why people call you Wicked Dagger Eye Man…" Lavi trembled. _'Though the title is long…_

"I thought you knew a long time ago…" Kanda got up and left the room.

"Wait Yuu! You can't leave both of us! And I was just saying because I like that phrase! Sort of…" Lavi got up and left along with Lenalee.

--

They entered the office and found Cross sleeping… again.

"I want to quit…" Cross mumbled. He was half asleep.

"Morning Cross!" Lavi yelled.

"Huh?" Cross lifted his head up as he jolted up. "Oh, it's you guys. Take a seat…"

Lenalee sat at the fancy chair, and Kanda and Lavi sat at a separate wooden chair. There's plenty wooden chairs to go around… There are even couches, but that's off limits.

"Listen Cross, we need to talk about last night." Lavi said in a serious tone.

Cross was silent as he thought. "Oh… that."

"You mean you know about it?" Lenalee spoke.

"Depends on what you are talking about."

'_And I thought you knew…' _The three thought.

"Er… is it about yesterday?"

The three students nodded.

"Oh. It's about the thugs right?"

They nodded again.

"Oh, okay, first tell me what you know."

"Well… they were looking for someone. I'm not sure who though." Lenalee said.

"Oh… thought as much." Cross leaned back at his chair.

"What do you mean?" Lavi looked at him suspiciously,

"They _were _looking for someone. For about a year." Cross played with his fingers.

"How did you know?" Lavi said.

"Because I know who, and I know the person myself."

"Really?" Lavi jumped out of his chair.

"Um… yeah. I teach him how to read and other crappy stuff."

"Oh…"

"What's his name?" Kanda said.

"Yuu, you interested?" They stared at Kanda.

Kanda didn't reply or bother the stare.

"Uh… I think his name is… Allen Walker?" Cross thought for a while.

"…You kind of forgot?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, it's been about a year since I mention his name and last saw."

"How did you meet him?"

"I knew his foster father."

"And?"

"He past away."

"How?"

"… Let us not jump into the past. So about yesterday? Did any of you guys found him yet?"

"Uh… First you tell us what he looks like." Lavi said.

"…" Cross opens one of his drawers and digs around it. It's really junky. "Ah, here it is!" He placed a photo on the desk. "Though I don't know why I kept this photo."

"Oh, is it the white haired kid?" Lavi picked up the photo and stared at it.

"Lavi let me see." Lenalee said.

"Yep. It really is weird for a child to have white hair. Or, it's rare to find one to have white hair at a young age." Lavi handed the photo to Lenalee.

"He looks cute!" Lenalee blushed.

"Say, how old is he right now?" Lavi looks up to look at Cross.

"… Uh…"

"You don't know?"

"Give me a sec… Oh, he should be around fifteen… I think…"

"You serious?!" Lavi hollered out.

"Am I smiling?"

"Wow… oh Yuu, do you want look at the pic?" Lavi handed the picture to Kanda.

Kanda made a glance at the picture, and was startled. "… No I don't need to look at it. There's no need anyways."

"You sure? And what's with that look?"

"I said it's nothing."

Cross stared at him. "Today is no mission. You can patrol if you want. You guys are dismissed. Kanda stay here for a sec."

"That sucks!" Lavi got up and left to the door. "Good luck Yuu!!"

Lenalee followed, "Thank you Mr. Cross for sharing some information! Have a nice day!" She slightly bowed and left.

Kanda remained sitting. "Make this quick. My father said he'll be visiting me soon."

"I saw that expression."

"Yeah so?"

"I have to know. Did you see him?"

"…No. Only at the streets. I saw him last night, but he kept running away from me." Kanda looked away from Cross.

"Oh really? I know you are hiding something. Just spit it out."

"Really, it's nothing."

"You are not in trouble if you seen him or not."

"What do you want with him?" Kanda turned back to face Cross.

"I got something to give him and tell him something. Do you mind if you give it to him?"

"…Fine."

"Since it was unexpected, I don't have it with me, so I'll hand it to you tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"…" Kanda got up and left. While he was at it, he glared at Cross.

Cross let out a huge sigh and said, "What am I going to do with him now…"

--

At the gate, Kanda spotted Lavi waiting for him.

"Hey Yuu!" Lavi waved at him.

"I thought you left."

"I wouldn't ditch a friend!"

"…"

"Say, Yuu, mind if I come to your house to hang out please!! Old Panda might come back home and I don't want to deal with him at the moment!!" Lavi did the puppy eyes.

"No." His words stabbed through Lavi's skull.

"Why?!" A stream of tears ran down to Lavi's cheeks.

"My father is coming back home to lecture me." Yes, Kanda loves this excuse…

"So! I could just ignore it! Probably…"

"I don't care. My father won't let anyone in my house whenever he wants to lecture me."

"Oh… then I'll ask Lenalee! See ya Yuu!" Lavi walked out of the school area.

"…" Kanda walked straight home.

--

When Kanda reached home, heard everything quiet. "Oi, Moyashi!"

No answer.

"What the hell did he do now?" Kanda took off his shoes, and checked his house.

When Kanda reached to the room where Allen slept, he saw Allen sleeping on the floor. He then noticed the hair color. It was white as snow. _'He showered?' _Kanda looked around. _'He even made a mess in my house… stupid kid…' _Kanda dropped his bag, and started to clean most of the mess.

Because Kanda made many noises, Allen slowly woke up, "Huh?" He jolted up. "Oh, Kanda… It's you." He let out a relief sigh.

"No one comes here, but me, idiot." Kanda continued to clean up.

"Oh, sorry about the mess… I didn't mean to." Allen frowned.

"Shut it. Did you eat?" Kanda finished cleaning most of the mess and walked to the kitchen.

"…No…"

"…How about this… morning…" Kanda sees the can on the counter. The food was spoiled because it was opened, uneaten. "You didn't eat a thing?"

"Um… sorry about that… I didn't feel like eating…"

"Really? From all those things you did while I was gone, you must be looking for something, correct?"

"How… how did you know?" Allen looked up, and quickly walked to the kitchen.

"Only a stupid person wouldn't know." Kanda threw away the can of tuna.

"…Oh…" Allen looked away. "So what's for dinner?"

"Soba."

"You like soba?"

"What do you think?"

"Eh… I'll take that as a yes then." Allen slowly frowns.

Kanda did not replied, and prepared for dinner.

They were quiet for a while, and Allen tried to break the silence "Um… Kanda? What is it like… to be in school?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how is it?"

"It's boring." Kanda started to cut the fish.

Allen drooled, "Oh… You must be a good chef."

"… Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Um… I guess." Allen sat down on a chair staring at the food.

"Why didn't you run away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually people like you don't like to stay in one spot."

"Yeah and?"

"Just answer it."

Allen made a long pause.

"I was looking for something."

"Which is your stuff right?"

"Yeah… It looks like you don't have something to wear that can cover my hair…"

"How come you have a hair like that?"

"I was born like that."

"Impossible."

"Anything is possible…" Allen looks down at his lap.

Kanda stopped and glanced at Allen, and then went back to preparing dinner.

"What's up with that mark on your left eye?" Kanda continued.

"This? Well…" Allen paused. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Those thugs. What do they want from you?" Kanda quickly changed the topic.

"What thugs?"

"The people who were chasing you."

"The 'Noah'?"

"Who else am I talking about?"

"Oh…The Akumas…"

Kanda stopped. "Keep talking."

"Well… I made fun of them and teased them so they chased me."

"Like I can believe you, liar." Kanda then placed two soba on the table.

"How can you tell?" Allen was surprised.

"One, it is not hard to read your tone, and two, thugs like them don't chase you non-stop. Sometimes they would have a few groups and find you instead."

Allen stared at him. "You… have a point there…" He started to sigh. "Can I trust you?"

"It is enough for not sending you to the police."

"Okay! How should I start…" Allen starts to talk about the prologue.

Kanda was at his chair, staring. He didn't touch his food yet. "I don't get it, Moyashi."

"What's with the 'Moyashi'?" Allen made an angry face.

"You look like one."

"That's rude!"

"Che… hurry up and eat." Kanda picked up his chopsticks and starts eating. Later, he notices the white haired child stare at the food/chopsticks. "What's wrong?" Kanda sounded dull as usual.

"It's just that I… I never used these so called chopsticks…" Allen was too embarrassed to continue.

Kanda stared. "Are you serious?"

"Um… yes."

Kanda dropped his chopstick and it landed on the table.

"What?"

"Where are you from?"

"Uh… I think Europe? My father said I was British…"

"You think?!" Kanda's voice rise. _'If course he is speaking English. The popular language…'_

"What do you mean?"

"This is Japan! In MY house, at least know how to use a chopstick!!"

"Your house isn't Japan."

"Shut up Moyashi! MY house IS in Japan!"

"I don't care!" Allen meditated Kanda's tone perfectly.

"Is this how you talk to people when they SAVE your ass?!" Kanda stood.

"That depends and I was raised that way for about…" Allen counted his finger. "Two years?" He lowered his voice.

Kanda glared and sat down. "Whatever. Hurry up and finish your food." He then continued to finish his food.

"But… how do I use a chopstick?"

"Watch me baka."

Allen observed. _'…I'm not getting this.'_

Kanda still stared and sighed. He got up and went to Allen's side. "I really hate being a baby-sitter, but…" He grabbed the chopsticks. "Are you left or right handed?"

"…Both."

Kanda stared. "Are you serious…"

"I'm not smiling."

'_He must've gotten that from that womanizer…' _Kanda stared some more. "Okay fine." Kanda wrapped himself around Allen. No feelings were sending. He placed one of the chopsticks on Allen's right hand like a writing position, then one parallel to the other chopstick. "Hold on to it like this." He placed his hands on Allen's right hand and manually moved his hands around. "Move your index finger to push the chopstick and make it hold something."

Allen obeyed.

"Good. Now I need you to grab the soba noodle." Kanda moved Allen's hands to the bowl. "Do it again."

Allen did. For his first (tutorial) try, he lifted the noodle, and it was on the chopstick! "Oh, I did it!" He smiled.

"Che. There's nothing to be proud of."

Allen took his first bite. His eyes started to sparkle. "This is good! I haven't had something this good in a long time!"

That slightly caught Kanda's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… usually I don't eat much, but I thief a lot of raw food. Mostly I steal bread, and… fruits. Sometimes, some of the food was bait to lure me in, but I escape from them."

'_Your life is crazy.' _Kanda thought. "What do you eat when you were at the 'Noah'?"

"There?" Allen thought as he ate. "Depends."

"Get to the point Moyashi."

"Eh… if I fail a mission, then I get bread and water. If I succeed, then I get a full meal. So I tried my best to get to full meal."

Kanda stared, and then looked at the time. It was close to nine. "Let me tell you the schedule for tomorrow."

"What schedule?" Allen finished his soba.

"For tomorrow."

"Why do I need it?"

"Why else?"

"I'm leaving soon." Allen had a straightforward face.

"No. You are staying here."

"Why?"

"You tell me why you want to leave."

"They might find me soon if I stay here longer."

"How so?"

"They paid the mayor money to look for me! In addition, they are going house-to-house if they found me or not! They even have a poster as a wanted criminal! Don't you even watch the news?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"But how did you know that?"

"Um… I am an eavesdropper. I listen to what they say most of the time."

"…Don't go yet. Someone in my school wants to give you something."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"The principal in my school. Cross. Cross-" Before Kanda can finished, he sees Allen with a gloomy aura.

"Did…Did you said Cross? Cross Marian?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Kanda already knew part of the story.

"Of course I do! He taught me some stuff about learning when I was young! The worst part was whenever Mana wasn't looking, shishou would do something mean to me! Mana usually wonders why how I got these bruises, but I HAD to lie that I fell or tripped!" Allen trembled in fear.

Kanda stared. "That's it?"

Allen jolted, "I think… I'm going to get sick…"

"Don't… listen, just stay here. After a few days, you can leave alright?"

Allen thought. "Okay!"

Kanda got up and cleaned up the table. He just throws them onto the sink, and then leave.

"Kanda! Where are you going?" Allen stood up.

"Shower."

"Oh…"

"Go to bed."

"Wait… uh… where is my stuff?"

"You mean your weapons and book?"

"Yes…"

"I'm keeping them for safe keeping."

"Why?!"

"Just shut up and let me go take a shower, and don't forget to sleep."

"Alright…" Allen huffed as he head to the couch to rest. _'His glares are scarier than Earl's… But he's really kind at heart.' _He smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

_Shishou_ means teacher or master.


	3. I Have My Eyes On You

_**Disclaimer: **__I don__'__t own. Never will and never do._

_**Genre: **__Suspense? Drama? _

_**A/n: **__Editing once again! Please enjoy!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Three: I Have My Eyes on You.**

The next morning, a young Japanese man slowly wakes up 'peacefully' from his tiresome nap. '_Hm? Moyashi did not make noises this time. Good.' _He got up and head to the bathroom. He suddenly got a second thought, which he wanted to check on this 'Moyashi' person.

He heads to a room, and founds a slender boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. The Japanese man observed carefully. He then turns around to head the bathroom.

Without letting the Japanese man hearing, the slender boy murmured, "Mana…"

It took about ten minutes for Kanda to get ready for another day of school. When he walked out of his room, he sees the slender boy up, looking blank or staring into space.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the Japanese man said.

The boy flinched, and swiftly turned to look who was sort of behind him. "Kanda?" He made a sad face.

"… Come on, help me with breakfast." Kanda walked to the kitchen.

"R-right!" the white haired boy rushed to the kitchen.

"Moyashi, you are not planning anything correct?" Kanda glared at the boy over his shoulder.

"Hey it's Allen! Get it right! I have no idea where this 'Moyashi' come from, but not really. I rather hide here for a while." Allen said.

Kanda didn't reply and started to prepare breakfast.

"Soba again?" Allen seems down.

"You get what you get or else I'm not providing you anything anymore." Kanda replied.

Allen groaned.

"Shut up and eat."

"Fine." He picked up the chopsticks and started to eat.

After they ate, Kanda threw the bowls at the sink, "Don't you dare clean them. I'll clean them myself."

"Um… okay… but do you have something I can do here?" Allen responded.

"No. Find something to do, but you can't look where your belongings are." Kanda glares.

"Oh… okay, but be careful out there. Someone might find out that you took me in…" The young child made a worried face.

"Moyashi. I am not an idiot. I know how to get out of things." Kanda stops glaring and starts packing his stuff.

"Oh…" the child frowned. _'Why am I worried all of a sudden?' _

Kanda glanced at the wondering Allen, and said, "Quit it with that look, idiot."

Allen jolted up and said, "Oh… sorry." He made a slight smile.

"Che." Kanda heads to the door and left, but before he could close the door he said, "I'll come back somewhere before nightfall." Kanda closed the door and left Allen alone in the house.

Allen just stood there in a blank expression. _'I never had seen a person like him before. Moreover… he might be mix… Good and bad.' _

--

Kanda continued walking and he reached to the gate. He was still early again. There was not much students around the place, so it was easier for Kanda to roam.

As Kanda head to class, he suddenly sees someone approaching him.

"Hello Kanda!" The person waved at him. He ignored the person that appeared to be a girl.

Kanda continued to walk and ignore the girl, but she scowled then hit him. "Hey! It's not nice to ignore a person that greets you!"

Kanda stopped, scowled back, and then glared at her. "Would you leave me alone?"

"Why?"

"Because Shirmpy, I don't want to deal anything in the mornings!"

"Hey it's Road! Can't you address people's name properly?" Road crossed her arms.

"Shut up."

Both were quiet for a while, but then Road quickly broke the silence. "Hey Kanda-senpai, can I walk home with you?"

Kanda glanced at her. "Why?"

"I just feel like it. And besides, father won't be back home 'til late." Road leaned back at the wall.

Kanda did the same, but in a different way than Road. He crossed he arms and started chill. He was actually thinking about what to say.

"Well? Can I? Please?"

"… No."

"Why?" She stopped leaning on the wall and stared at Kanda.

"Why do you want to walk home with me?" He immediately said.

Road paused and then said, "Because I want to be your first friend to go to your house!"

"Che… that's a dumb reason." Kanda got out of the wall and starts walking.

"Is that a yes or no?" Road hollered.

"I'll think about it." Kanda waved and left her.

Road stared and was left quiet. "What do you think, Tyki-sensei?" She finally said.

A door opened and a man or teacher was there. "Well… I have high suspicion of him."

"Oh. Same here." Both grinned.

"By the way, what did Earl said to you two days ago?" Tyki said.

"Oh… we were talking about 'him'." Road replied.

No was around the hall, but the two.

"I see. So he finally appeared. How long since he disappeared from us. About a year?"

"I guess."

"The brat must be following that student. What was his name again?"

"Kanda Yuu."

"Oh yeah. Will Earl deal with this Kanda?"

"Yup! Leave it to Earl-sama!"

"Okay. I'll be seeing you before lunch." Tyki heads to the classroom and closed the door.

Road did not respond and left.

--

"Hey Yuu, are you going to Cross' place again?" A redhead said.

"Why asking?" Kanda said as he starts eating his soba.

"Just wondering."

"Maybe."

"Hey. Answer it straight!" The redhead boy hit Kanda.

"Lavi, stop!" Kanda tried to stop him, but Lavi's too hands were fast, then Kanda quickly knew the speed and grabbed both of Lavi's wrists. "Hear me?" Lavi nodded several times. Kanda threw Lavi's two wrists, and went back to eating.

"Hey guys!" A female person appeared in front of them.

"Lenalee!" Lavi quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

"Eh… what's wrong Lavi?" Lenalee said.

"Kanda is scarier than ever!"

"Eh… he's always scary…"

"I know, but…" Some tears appeared in Lavi's eyes.

"Heh…" Lenalee smiled. "So um… after you are done eating, why don't we head to Cross' place?"

No one answered.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"I asked Yuu that, but… he wouldn't answer it straight."

"Mind if I asked him? Kanda? Do you want to go to Cross' place after lunch?"

"…" Kanda ate slowly.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Lenalee stared at Kanda.

"I want to go alone." Kanda replied.

"Why?" Lenalee frowned.

"Because I feel like it."

"Why?"

Kanda ignored Lenalee.

"Give me a good reason!" Lenalee shouted.

Everyone in the class stared at the small group.

Luckily, Kanda finished his soba, quickly got up and dragged Lenalee to the exit.

"Kanda, where are we going?" Lenalee exclaimed.

Everyone watched them go.

"Wait for me Yuu!" Lavi catch up to Kanda.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Lenalee stared at Kanda.

"You said you want to go to Cross' place right?" Kanda did not want to look at both of the confused followers.

"Oh right!" Lenalee brightened up.

"Yuu! You really are generous!" Lavi smiled.

"Baka! I'm not doing this for you!" Kanda's temper rose.

"Aww… Yuu's same anger is back." Lavi started to drop tears.

"It's always there idiot." Kanda scowled.

--

"Hm? Something wrong?" Cross said in a confused tone.

"Well… we thought if you have other info." Lenalee said as she sat at the fancy chair.

"Hm… no. It's the same as usual. Why?" Cross said.

"We were just wondering." Lavi quickly replied.

"Oh well… everything is the same, but come back here after school alright?"

"But… I want my mission now." Lavi frowned.

"Who cares? Go away. Shoo." Cross waved his hands back and forth, signifying to go away.

Lavi groaned and left with the others.

"Yuu, stay here for a moment." Cross quickly said.

Kanda stopped and turned to Cross. "What do you want?"

Lenalee and Lavi glanced at Cross.

"Go on shoo you two. I want a private conversation with the bad kid." Cross frowned.

"Aww… why is it always Yuu?" Lavi frowned and left. Lenalee made another glance at Kanda and left as she closed the door.

Kanda just stood up. He didn't bother sitting down. "Make it quick."

"I don't have to." Cross sang. "Anyways, sit down. It'll take about ten minutes to finish the conversation."

"No."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Put your ass on that chair or else I'll black mail you." Cross threatened.

"Which is?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"That depends on what it is."

"I'll tell word in the entire school that a boy lives in your house. Furthermore-"

"So you figured it out?" Kanda said. "Took you long enough." Kanda decided to sit down.

"Good and it's an obvious answer why that idiot isn't around town anymore." Cross smiled.

"… Get to the point."

"He's acting like a good boy in your house correct?"

"Not really."

"…What do you mean?"

"He might trash my house again. And did you not teach him how to use a chopstick?"

"…No. Not my responsibility to do so."

"…" Kanda was silent. "Did you teach him to lie?"

"No. Did he lie to you?"

"I caught him."

"Oh. He's not that tricky then."

"Che."

"Something wrong?"

"That kid is mental."

"I know what you mean."

"Che… is this all you got to talk to me?" Kanda stared at Cross through the eyes, which he usually doesn't.

"… Would you like the delivery now?"

"What… Oh… I want it after school." Kanda stood up.

"Oh okay then. You better get over here." Cross gleam and glare at Kanda at the same time. Kanda dropped a sweat.

"No need to worry about it…" Kanda left.

Cross watched him leave and said, "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that meeting held in a week. Oops. Better get started on what I should say." Cross took out a file at said 'November XX, XXXX. Meeting.' He opened the file and sees a couple of empty papers, but some words were on the first paper that said, 'Meeting will be on November XX, XXXX. No late exception. If you are late, you will not participate in the meeting. Will be talking about …' and that was it. Just a few sentences written and that were all. Nothing else, but those words. Cross wasn't too happy. He has to turn in the papers in about three days. Therefore, Cross decided to get busy. (For once.)

_--Skipping scenes in class, and it is boring.--_

After school finally arrived and everyone was happy.

"Finally it'll be the weekend!" Lavi stretched out his arms out as he walked in the hallways…

Lenalee replied with a laugh.

Lenalee is a grade lower than Lavi and Kanda.

"Oh Kanda! I really forgot to tell you! I got a new phone yesterday! Can I have your number? I forgot your number." Lenalee quickly said.

"…" Kanda tried to ignore it, but Lenalee kept persuading him to accept.

"Okay fine." Kanda said. "Give me your phone."

Lenalee handed him her phone and he inputted random numbers. "Here."

"Yay! And you Lavi?" Lenalee quickly looked at Lavi.

"Eh… oh phone! Here it's …" Lavi said his number and Lenalee quickly inputted the numbers on the phone.

"Thank you two!" Lenalee smiled.

"Don't mention it!" Lavi smiled back.

Kanda made a sharp turn and opened the door.

No one was in the room.

"Cross?" Lavi said.

No answer.

They went into the room and looked around.

Kanda noticed a small box on the desk. There was a sticky note that said, "You know what to do with it Kanda." It said in Japanese.

Kanda grabs the box and stuffs it inside his bag.

"What are you doing Yuu?" Lavi said.

"Delivery." Kanda left.

"What does that mean?" Lenalee said.

"Don't ask me." Lavi turns to look at the desk and sees an envelope for both Lavi and Lenalee.

Each grabbed the envelope with their names on it and opened it.

It was mission time.

"I'll need to inform Nii-san, so wait for me at the gate for me Lavi please!"

"Right!" Lavi nodded and heads to the gate.

--

Kanda reached to the gate and noticed someone was waiting for him. Road.

"What do you want?" Kanda said.

"I thought I said I'll be walking home with you." Road said.

"So? I never said yes or no."

"So! I say yes!"

"Che…" Kanda starts walking.

Road just stared.

Kanda stopped and said, "Aren't you coming?"

Road smiled. "Yes!" She ran towards him and Kanda starts walking.

Kanda and Road were about halfway through his house, and so far, nothing happened. Kanda was still suspicious of Road. None talked for a while.

'_Great… I do not have a game today except delivery. Bull…' _Before Kanda can finish his last sentence, Road quickly said, "Hey Kanda, have you beginning to wonder why the thugs are going homes to homes often?"

Kanda glanced at her, "No why?"

"Well… I was wondering that myself." Road grinned.

Kanda was getting a little tense.

"By the way, why don't you join track?" Road tried to keep up with Kanda.

"Why?"

"Because you walk fast."

"So? That doesn't mean I can run that fast. You just have shrimpy legs, Shrimpy." Kanda said.

"It's Road! Get it right!" Road hit Kanda.

"…" Kanda twitched his eyebrows.

Suddenly a car came by. Kanda doesn't remember a black car around this neighborhood. Kanda starts to wonder why.

The car suddenly stopped to where Road and Kanda were at, and the door opened where the driver is sitting.

"Good evening." The man said.

"Um… Hello." Road said as the two stopped.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I kind of got lost on the way home. Do you mind telling me?" The driver made a silly face, and scratched the back of his head.

"N-" Kanda tried to refuse, but Road quickly interrupted.

"Sure!" Road smiled.

"You…" Kanda grew a dark aura.

Road ignored it, "So um, do you have a map?"

"Oh, I totally forgot! I can go buy one at the store if you two can come with me!"

"No. Shrimpy, if you want to help a stranger, then go with him. I'm not helping." Kanda said.

Both stared.

"I'm afraid that is not an option." The driver said.

Another door opened where it was behind the driver, and a person came out.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing." The person approached to him and knocked him right out.

Right before Kanda was knocked out, he saw Road with a big grin, and he thought, 'That bitch…'

--

Kanda woke up and noticed he was tied to a chair with chains.

"Che…" He then felt a bruise between his eyes and nose.

His vision is a little blurry, but he can see someone coming.

"Oh, you are awake! Better get the boss." The person said.

Kanda was silent as his eyes adjust his vision. Later, he can see better and he looked around. No one was around. He was really looking for his stuff. It was not here.

'_Where the hell did they put it?' _Kanda thought angrily.

Suddenly, he heard a door opened and then closed. Kanda then focused on the footsteps coming his way.

Kanda sees two people in front of him, but he couldn't see whom because there was no light shining on their side. The light was only on top of Kanda.

"Dammit show yourself…" Kanda muttered.

"I am." One of the people said.

"Show yourself in the light, asshole."

"Tough words, but not right now." The person said, "Right now, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Che, like I would say anything to you." Kanda said.

"Oh I got ways for you to speak."

"Che… feel free."

"First you tell me where the boy is."

"What boy?"

"Hey, we ask the questions here!" The other man said as he approach to Kanda and punched him right at the left cheek. Kanda did not hesitate.

"There's no need for that you know." The other person said.

"My apologizes, but I believe that is what he gets."

"So, boy, will you tell me where is he?"

"I'll need a name first off." Kanda said.

"Allen Walker."

Kanda was silent for a while and finally said, "Sorry, I never heard of that name before."

The man closest to Kanda punched him several times and Kanda coughed out blood.

"I really hate to do this. If only you tell the truth, none of this would have happened." The man far away from Kanda said.

"Che."

"Somehow, I was thinking. So far, my men have not gone to your area right?"

"How the hell should I know when I get out of the house often?"

"Oh well. I already sent some of my men to check things out over there."

Kanda thought. He remembered Allen said the man in front of him paid the mayor of the city or town to seal Allen in the town. Therefore, it is a no-and-duh that the man in front of him used the mayor's information to track Allen down.

Suddenly they heard a ring tone.

"I'm sorry, can you hold on for a second." The man walked off. The other man watched him go and turned to face Kanda.

A few minutes later, the man came back. "He's not in your house."

Kanda did not seem too surprised, but in the inside, he was. _'That Moyashi ran away when I said not to.'_

The man sighed. "I guess I'll let you go, but if I get you for hiding that child, you'll suffer the same thing as he did. Also, if you found him, you'll give you a high reward." The guy told the other man to free Kanda and he obeyed.

Kanda was free and got up. "Where's my stuff?"

"At the exit. Here I'll give you a ride home." The man left.

Kanda followed, but he walked slowly.

The man was waiting for him at the car and Kanda took his belongings. He head to the car, and noticed it was dark. He went inside the car. Two men were sitting between Kanda.

"Hey, give me your name." Kanda said.

"I don't think you'll need it." One man said in the front.

"Che…" Kanda sank down a little.

They were quiet for a long time and not one spoke.

The car suddenly stopped and the person from Kanda's left opened the door. "Get out."

Kanda got out of the car, and the guy went back in. Kanda looked around and noticed he was close to his apartment.

The driver's windshield lessens and the guy next to the driver said, "Remember, if you see him, let me know. I'll have my men keep on watch."

Kanda did not reply and left. The car drove off and head to a different direction.

Kanda took his time heading home, and when he reached there, the door was unlocked so he opened it. It was another mess.

"Shit!" Kanda raised his voice and went inside to clean most of the mess. Some he left alone because he forgot where they go.

He looked around to see if Allen was around. He wasn't here. He quickly went to his room and opened his closet. He dug around and found a wooden box. Kanda slowly opened the box and made a sigh of relief. The items that belong to Allen were still there. He thought Allen was nearby… or is he?

Kanda closed the box and put it back. He walked out of his room and saw one of his windows opened. He tried to close it, but he noticed someone was staring at him in the dark.

"Kanda! Don't close the window yet!" The person said.

"…" Kanda recognized the voice. "Moyashi, hurry up and get your ass over here."

"First you get away from the window for a second!"

"Idiot, use my back door!" Kanda closed the window and heads to his back door. He opened the door and Allen was already at the door waiting for him.

"How did you get up here?" Kanda said.

"Eh… right now is not the time to talk about this. We need to discuss something besides this." Allen went past Kanda and Kanda followed Allen. He closed the door shut.

They sat in the kitchen table.

"Hey Kanda, do you have water? I'm thirsty." Allen said as he sticks his tongue out.

Kanda stood up, picked up a cup, and poured a cup of water. He then placed it in front of Allen.

"Thank you." Allen said as he picked it up and started drinking.

"What is there to discuss?" Kanda said as he sat down.

"Well… they finally found out where I hid." Allen frowned as he placed the half-empty cup down.

"Yeah so?"

"Should I leave?"

"No."

"Why?" Allen looked up to see Kanda.

"Did they spot you?" Kanda asked.

"Well… I ran off before they came in."

"…" Kanda thought. "I don't remember saying this, but why are they after you?"

"I stole something from them." Allen said proudly.

"…Stole what?" Kanda was annoyed from Allen's act.

"…Earl's precious jewel. Or… so they say." Allen slightly looked down to see the edge of the table.

"Explain."

"Well… I am not sure what the jewel is. Earl never talks about it. He just said he loves it more than anything."

"… Okay…" Kanda twitched. "Something is bothering me. That let arm of yours. What happened to it?"

"Eh… Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that!" Allen took it by surprise. "Well… do you know something called _Innocence_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… then do you have Innocence?"

"Yeah. Do _you_?" Kanda rest his chin on his palm.

"Yes. That is exactly what my left arm is made of." Allen smiled.

"… Stop smiling."

"Oh okay." Allen frowned.

"Don't do that either."

"Then what face I should make?!"

"… A calm face."

"Oh…" Allen tried to make a calm face. "Like this?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Eh… yeah. Anything else you want to talk about?" Allen tried to keep the calm face.

"…" Kanda thought. "That mark on your face."

"Oh this. What? You don't like the style? I think it's cool." Allen made a serious face.

"… Tell me the truth. I can tell you don't really like it."

Allen was surprised Kanda can see it right through him. "… I was born with it."

"Liar."

"… I was playing knifes and it accidentally cut me."

"Knifes can't do that on 'accident'."

"……… Okay fine! First off, how can you tell I was lying?"

"You said it yourself, I can tell, and lastly, you can't be born with a weird mark."

"It can be possible!"

"Just tell me the truth or I won't give you back your stuff."

"…When I became a member of the 'Noah', they usually put signs to represent something. They put mine random. Sometimes they would put crosses on your forehead, but somehow they put mine different." Allen touched his left eye.

Kanda stared and thought. "Sigh… there is some stuff I want to talk about your book."

"You peeked inside my book?"

"I thought I would get contact with your parents, but all I see is addresses."

"I know!" Allen smiled.

"…" Kanda got up and left. "Stay here."

Allen watched him leave.

Later he came back with just the book and placed it on the table.

"Talk."

"Talk about what?"

"The poem you made. Which it wasn't much of a poem." Kanda said as he sat down.

"… It talks about…" Allen was tense and stared at the book.

Kanda stared.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow!" Allen looked up.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why?"

"I'm letting you go."

"What? Why?" Allen frowned.

"I don't want my house to be supervised."

"Oh… but…" Allen shut his eyes.

"Moyashi. Don't act like a kid."

"I don't care. I don't want to go."

"But didn't you say you want to leave?"

"…" Allen opened his eyes and look at Kanda. "I changed my mind."

"…" Kanda got up and grabbed his school bag.

Allen watched him, sees him sit down, and starts digging inside the bag. He took out a box and threw it at Allen.

"What's this?"

"Cross wants you to have it."

Allen examines the box and shakes it. He then had a strange feeling. "This must be… some kind of trick teacher wants to give me!"

"Just open it!"

"Okay…" Allen opened the box and something popped out. "Anou?"

A golden thing was floating on the air.

"What the hell…" Kanda said.

The golden thing landed on Allen's white hair.

"Oh, Timcanpy! It's been a long time!" Allen smiled and looked up.

Timcanpy's only response was a flap on its wings.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda said.

"Oh this is Timcanpy. These are called golems. They are rare to find you know." Allen continued to smile.

Kanda just stared.

"I wonder what else is inside the box…" Allen digs inside the box full of foam and found a letter on the bottom. Allen opened it and read it. He started to tremble. "Nani!!"

"What does it say?"

Allen handed the paper to Kanda as he shivered in fear. "Read it yourself."

Kanda grabbed the paper from the shaking hands and read it:

"Dear Idiot,

I see you are still alive. If I ever ran into you, I will make you work for me. But just to make my job easier, I'm leaving Timcanpy in your care AND he will be my tracker to hunt you down. Now I will begin my search for you.

-Cross."

Kanda did not know why Allen was shivering. "Moyashi, why are you shivering?"

"I-I-I-I don't know… I do not want to be searched! I have to make a run for it!" Allen got up and tried to leave.

"Hold it." Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt and forced him to sit back down. _'This is obviously a play…'_

Allen snapped out and sat back down. "Sorry… I just remembered something terrible…"

"…I can tell."

"Hey Kanda… I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Allen yawned.

"… Fine, but I'm keeping the book." Kanda grabbed the book and left.

"Fine, but I'm leaving after breakfast." Allen got up and followed Kanda.

"Che…" Kanda heads to bed.

Allen stopped and went to the couch and lay down. Timcanpy flew up and lay down on the pillow. "I don't really want to go yet, but I have to find a way out of this town. I don't want to be near the jewel that I hid." Allen blinked his eyes several times and left it shut.

* * *

_Anou - _er…

_Nani_ - what


	4. Where to Go Now?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own. Never will and never do._

_**Genre: **__Since I don't want to peek at the options, I'm just placing at Romance and Drama._

_**A/n: **__They are somewhere in the bottom and somewhere in the story… Moreover, thank you for the review!!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four: Where to go now?**

"Kanda, wake up!! Someone is knocking on the door!" a white haired boy shouted.

Kanda immediately shot opened his eyes and swiftly got out of his bed. He rushed out of the room and ran towards the front door. "Why are you standing there? Hide, you big idiot!!" Kanda shouted back.

The boy quickly surveyed the room and hides under Kanda's mattress.

Kanda took a deep breathe and opens the door. The person who was in front of the door was someone who kind of looks like himself, but older and shorter hair.

"Otousan…"Kanda said in a cool voice.

"Yuu." His father did the same.

"What do you want otousan?"

"Ever heard _'father wants to talk to his son'_?"

"What for?"

"C'mon Yuu, can't you let your father in? There's something I want to discuss with you."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?" Kanda was getting irrigated.

"You'll know when we talk."

Kanda was mumbling to himself and let his father in.

"Thanks, but actually I sort of lied. I wanted to check up on you and discuss something with you."

"Is it that bad?" Kanda made a serious face.

"Yes."

Kanda thought. "Have a seat on the kitchen table. I need to dress first."

"Sure thing." His father smiled and head to the kitchen.

Kanda closed his bedroom door and stopped. "Moyashi, get up."

Allen got out under the bed and stood up. "What?"

"Turn around and don't look."

"Why?"

Kanda took out his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Allen grew bright red. His face was so warm and he never knew he could produce something this warm.

"Quiet Moyashi and I told you to look away." Kanda glared at Allen.

"…" Allen grumbled and turned.

Kanda stared and resumed changing. He now wore a collar shirt and black pants.

"Are you done yet?" Allen sat down on his bed and stared at the top corner. On the corner was a spider. It was sitting still as if it knew it was being watched by someone bigger and frightening than it itself.

Kanda did not respond as he tied his hair with a white ribbon or bandage. After he was done, he said, "Don't leave his room. And don't make a mess here." Kanda opened the door, locked it, and closed it.

Allen did not react or respond. He just stared at the spider. _'There's something off about that spider…' _Allen got up and looked around. He picked up a pen and a chair and moved it to the corner where the spider is, and tried to poke it away. Don't worry, it a tiny spider. More of a baby spider.

Kanda reached to the kitchen table and sat down at his usual spot. "Speak. I don't have time for lectures."

"What happened to your face?" His father said.

"I kind of got into a fight."

"With those thugs again?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up."

"I'm just concern, Yuu."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"…"

"Anyways, how things around here?"

"… Stressing."

His father laughed. "I know what you mean. You know, the police force and the Akumas are sure in heavy duty today. Do you know why?"

"… No." Kanda wanted to lie.

"I see." Kanda's father thought. "Well now, what should we talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Aw c'mon! I know you have something to say!"

"No I don't."

They have talked and argued for about an hour and so far, they have only made about ten successful conversations. The rest of the fifty conversations, were nothing, but a fight.

They were at the door and Kanda's father was about to leave. "Yuu let me know when you need something. Okay?"

"Fine whatever." Yuu said. He really wanted him to leave.

"Good day Yuu." Therefore, his father left. Kanda watched him leave to the stairs and Yuu went inside his apartment. He walked to his room, and knocked on the door.

The door clicked open and Allen peeked to see whom. He opened the door wide and said, "Is the person gone now?"

"Yeah, and it's my father." Kanda went inside and Allen let him pass through.

"Oh… Does he come here often?" Allen said.

Kanda did not reply and went inside the messy, dusty closet.

"Hey Kanda, don't you ever clean your closet?" Allen peeked inside.

"Don't have time for that." Kanda replied and took out a wooden box and handed to Allen. "It's your stuff. Take it and leave."

Allen made a slow reaction and took it. "Thanks." He then frowned.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled and Allen jumped up. "Quit making that stupid face. Look calm."

"But… I don't want to…" Allen stared at the angry Japanese man and then looked down at the unopened box.

"Do as I say and everything would be fine." Kanda said.

"Will I… ever see you again?"

"You said you'll try to get out of town."

"Right…" Allen's voice seems very sad and depressing. It was irrigating Kanda every second.

"Damn it, where is your old self?!"

"What do you mean?" Allen stared back at Kanda.

"Are you _that _attracted to me like a little child thinking one is their mother?!" Kanda hollered. _(That sounds weird… but it's better than the other option!)_

"Well… I never thought of that way…" Allen looked away.

"Then what?!" Kanda continued to holler.

"I… I never had a friend like you." Allen's face matches the sadness to his tone.

Kanda was speechless. He could not think of anything to say. He was lost in thought and never thought of _that _way. Kanda never thought him as a friend.

The room was quiet.

"I… guess I will be going now. I need to hurry and get out." Allen said as he tries to leave the room. Kanda followed. "By the way, where are my clothes?"

"I don't think you would want those, but I bought you new ones." Kanda went to his room and came back with a new set.

"Thanks." Allen grabbed the set and walked to the bathroom to change.

Kanda waited in the kitchen as he prepare breakfast/lunch.

Allen came out wearing his new cloths. He wore black hoodie, black pants (Kanda's size.), and a white shirt (naturally its Kanda's.) _'He didn't really buy it.' _Allen thought.

"Don't go whining about the clothes." Kanda said.

Allen was surprised to hear Kanda reading his mind. "I'm not."

"Che, I'm not an idiot."

Allen sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the chopsticks. Kanda did the same. They were quiet while they ate. Kanda or Allen had nothing to say. All they can think was the talk in Kanda's room.

"Listen Kanda…"

And at the same time, "Moyashi…"

They were quiet again.

"Eh… you can go." Allen made a sorrowful expression.

"No Moyashi, go."

"No, no! You can go."

"Moyashi."

Allen sighed. "… I'm sorry."

"…For?"

"… It's nothing. I just want to say sorry."

"Che… idiot." Kanda continued eating.

Allen finished his soba and stood up.

"Where you going?" Kanda said.

"I need to get ready to leave, and be armed." Allen left the kitchen.

Kanda was silent as he tried to finish his soba.

--

Ten minutes has past and both Kanda and Allen were outside.

"I'm sorry I wasted most of your time while I was in your house…" Allen said.

"Don't be. And you didn't waste any of my time."

"How about the trouble?"

"Not that either."

"Oh… well… I guess I would be leaving then…" Allen gave a slight bow and ran off.

Kanda watched him leave.

Allen was now farther away from him and he finally disappeared from Kanda's view. Kanda went back to his house and sat down in the kitchen table. He noticed it was dead quiet. He was use to quiet places, but not a few days ago or between those few days no one wanted to count.

Kanda placed both his clean hands in front of his mouth and thought. He thought for about five minutes and finally took action. He grabbed his Mugen and left the house. Kanda was heading towards the city. He can tell Allen would still be there. He searched a third of the city, but found nothing. Allen was nowhere to be found. Of all people, Allen was the hardest to find, but it was easy to tell he was the only one with white hair with that young, pale skin, and of course a strange marking across his left eye.

He was starting to get irritated for looking and wanted to give up, but that is not how Kanda is. He hates to give up and hates to be irritated over something stupid. He thought he was about to get a headache so he decided to rest and sat down on a bench.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name, but he thought he must be imagining things, but then he heard it again.

He looked around to see who was calling out to him and noticed a familiar redhead. Lavi. Kanda did not seem too happy at all. He wanted to leave immediately, but he knew Lavi would chase him anyways. Next to Lavi was a familiar Chinese female. Kanda seem to calm down a bit when he sees her.

"Yuu, what are you doing here?" Lavi came closer and stopped next to Kanda. The female Chinese female who we would call her Lenalee did the same.

"What are you doing hanging out with Lenalee." Kanda replied.

"We are doing our game!" Lavi said.

"In the weekends? Never heard of that." Kanda replied.

"So, how about you?" Lavi said. "And why are you tired?"

Kanda was silent as he tried to catch his breathe and said, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Lavi and Lenalee asked curiously.

"A white haired brat."

"…" Both were confused. "An old man?"

Kanda sighed and tried to remember his name. "Allen Walker."

"Oh… why? Doing that game?" Both said the same exact words.

"He's in trouble or something similar."

"How so?" Lenalee asked.

"Forget it. I don't know why I'm saying this to you." Kanda ran off.

"Wait Kanda!" Lenalee hollered.

Kanda stopped and turned his head and look at Lenalee over his shoulder.

"We want to help too!" Lenalee said and Lavi nodded.

"Fine, do whatever, but don't you dare slow me down." Kanda said and continued running.

"Yes sir!" Lenalee said and followed. Lavi followed too.

Five hours later…

No luck. The trio were exhausted, so they sat somewhere to rest and catch their breathes.

"You know, for a person like him, he really is hard to find in such a small town!!" Lavi said as he catches his breathe between each word.

"I know…" Lenalee said.

"Che… I'm going home." Kanda said and head towards home.

"What? Why?!" Lavi said.

"It's getting late AND I bet he already took off…" Kanda said.

"Good point…" Lavi said.

Lavi and Lenalee exchange glances and nodded. They followed Kanda.

"Don't follow me." Kanda said without turning.

"But we want to take a look at your house please!!" Lenalee and Lavi said at the same time.

"No. Leave me alone." Kanda said.

Couple minutes later, they were lucky enough to reach to Kanda's house, but he stopped at the front of the stairs.

"Leave." Kanda said.

"No!" Lavi said.

"Go."

"No!"

"Go."

"Just this once, Yuu!!!"

"Don't call me that or else I'll shave you bald." Kanda threatened.

"… Just for today!!"

"And I thought Kanda was my friend…" Lenalee started crying.

Kanda was starting to be irrigated and turn, "Just for today!!!!"

Both smiled and followed Kanda as he continued up.

When Kanda opened his lock door and he entered for only about the first step or two, someone quickly hugged him and shouted "Kanda! I don't want to go yet!!"

The atmosphere was silent.

"Yuu… have you been hooking up with someone?" Lavi said.

Lenalee was speechless.

Kanda was speechless too, but then he said, "Moyashi let go!!"

Allen let go and stepped back. "I'm sorry that I barged in, but I don't want anyone to notice I was waiting for you outside…" He then frowned. The three stepped in the house and Kanda walked to the kitchen.

"Come here. We need to talk." Kanda said.

They followed Kanda and sat at the wooden chairs.

"Nice place, Yuu!" Lavi said.

"Keep talking and you'll find yourself outside." Kanda said.

Lavi zipped his mouth with an imaginary zipper located on his mouth.

Kanda turned to look at Allen. "Moyashi, why did you came back?"

"… I don't want to leave yet…" Allen looks down and frowns.

Kanda sighed, "Which is why?"

"Because…" Allen thought and then said. "… Because I want to get to know you more! I have not ever gotten a true friend like you!" Allen clenched onto his pants and closed his eyes tight.

No one dared speak.

"Hey Yuu, I think this kid has gotten an attachment to you…" Lavi whispered and Kanda punched Lavi out cold.

"Lavi!!" Lenalee bent down to wake Lavi.

"Moyashi… I do not care, but it is best if you go. You are giving me trouble."

"Then why did you left the house?"

Kanda was surprise Allen almost figured it out, and tried to lie, "I needed my exercise."

"For that long?" Allen looked at Kanda confusedly.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"Um… Allen is it?" Lenalee spoke.

Allen turned to the young girl and replied, "Yes, and you are?"

"Lenalee. Lenalee Lee, but you can call me Lenalee."

"Well… um… nice to meet you, Lenalee." Allen smiled.

Lenalee blushed and quickly said, "Eh… I heard you were trying to leave town, but the town said you are restricted from leaving, right?"

"Um yes or supposedly."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I heard from strangers. I'm not sure if it is true or not and I never tried for myself."

"I see." Lenalee thought.

"Hey Allen, what are you going to do afterwards?" Lavi said as he put his head up.

"What do you mean?" Allen said.

"I mean what will you do after we made this talk?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I need a plan on how to get out of this town."

"So why do you want to leave town so bad?" Lenalee only know a little of the problem, but she had a feeling there is more to it.

Allen was quiet and slowly said, "Because… I don't want to get near the jewel that I hid from Earl."

"What jewel?" Lavi said.

"I stole a jewel from Earl. A precious jewel, (In his opinion.) Hopefully, you know who Earl is right?" Allen said.

They nodded.

"But why would you steal a jewel from him?" Lenalee asked.

Allen gave a depressed sigh and said, "How should I start…" He starts talking about the prologue from chapter one.

After such a long speech, they were silent.

"Allen, I'm so sorry for your lost." Lenalee said.

"I agree." Lavi nodded.

"It's okay." Allen forced himself a smile.

"Now I get why you wrote that thing on your book." Kanda said.

They turned towards Kanda.

"Um… which?" Allen said.

"How should I know? It says something about revenge." _(Take a look somewhere in chapter one.) _

"Oh that…" Allen said.

"Hey Allen, mind if we help you leave town?" Lavi said.

"Nani?" Allen said.

'_Well what do you know… he does speak Japanese.' _Kanda thought angrily.

"I said, we should help you get out of town!" Lavi repeated, but this time was Japanese.

Allen seems to brighten. "Really?" He said in Japanese.

"Yes!" Lavi and Lenalee nodded. _(They are continuing with Japanese.)_

"Okay!" Allen smiled and nodded.

"Before we get into conclusions, let me see the jewel." Kanda said.

"What?" Allen said in English.

"Let me see the jewel, Moyashi." Kanda said in English.

Allen thought. "Okay, but you swear not to tell ANYONE! Not even the ones you trust?"

"Agree!" Lavi said.

"Yes!" Lenalee said.

"Che." Kanda said.

"…" Allen looked at Kanda. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's his saying of do-whatever or fine or whatever." Lavi whispered through Allen's ear.

"Oh, then let's go." Allen said.

"Now?" Lavi said.

"Yes now."

"But it's late." Lenalee said.

"Exactly! The Akumas don't know much what is happening during a time like this! Moreover, they change positions during this time!!" Allen replied as quickly as he can.

"…Wow… I'm surprise you know well about their schedule." Lavi said.

"Of course! I've been doing this for more than a year!"

Kanda got up and head to the front door.

"Where you going Yuu?" Lavi said.

'_Yuu or You?' _Allen thought.

"Aren't we going?" Kanda said.

"Oh right!" Allen quickly ran up to him. Followed by the others.

"Hey um…" Allen tried to say something to Lavi.

"Lavi." Lavi said.

"Okay Lavi, how come you call Kanda 'Yuu'?" Allen asked curiously.

"That's his first name. Sometimes he hates being called 'Yuu' for some reason…" Lavi whispered.

"Oh…"

"Hey… Don't ask those questions that doesn't involves you." Kanda glared at the two.

"Y-yes!" Allen said as he trembled.

"Scary…" Lavi trembled with Allen.

"Moyashi, lead the way." Kanda said.

"Right!" Allen went on ahead.

They have walk for about ten minutes and so far, they were not caught by anyone.

Allen heads to the city's forest/woods.

"The woods?" Lavi whispered.

"Yeah, not much people hang out here." Allen whispers back.

"Oh…" Lavi mumbled.

Five minutes later, they stopped in front of a tree. A torn up tree to be exact. It looked more like an oak tree. You can see a hole dug on the bark, so maybe an animal lives there.

Allen looks around the area. "I think this is the right place…"

"Wow Allen, you really do have good night vision…" Lavi said.

"Hm? Oh, I'm use to it. I was trained to improve my night vision." Allen said as he turned towards Lavi.

Allen then spotted a scratched up tree and said, "Ah there!" He ran to the tree. There was a deep stabbed mark on the tree, but somehow it was faint.

Allen took out a dagger out of his sleeves and starts digging close to the tree, but the branches were mostly blocking his path. "Geez… I never knew the branches would grow this fast and grow this much… I never heard of a tree like that…"

The three watched Allen from afar and they were clueless of what to do.

Kanda on the other hand, stepped forward and cuts off the branches with his katana. "Better?"

"Um yes! Thank you, Kanda." Allen said and continued digging.

"Hey Allen, why dig deep?" Lavi asked.

"Because I don't want Earl to get his hands on the jewel." Allen replied.

Suddenly he felt something harder than the soil of the earth. Allen quickly brushed the soil off the hard object and took it out of the ground.

"A box?" Lavi said.

"Inside. You should know what it is." Allen said pointing at the dirty box. He slowly opens the box and there it is. The shiny jewel. Gladly it did not tarnish. It remained shiny for all those days and nights and it still looks untouched.

They surround Allen and peeked inside.

"It's beautiful." Lenalee said.

"I never have seen a jewel/stone like this before!! This thing can cost like a fortune!" Lavi shouted.

"It sure does." Someone besides the four said. "With the boy can cost double the amount."

The four turns to see whose voice speaks and sees a group strangers. Allen closed the box when lights were immediately turned on and the group pointed their guns at Allen's group.

"It's… been a while… Earl." Allen lost his night vision and quickly adjusted to his vision.

"I agree." A man stepped forward. "Now I am going to say this once. Hand over the jewel and you won't face punishment."

"I refuse." Allen said as he clenched onto the box.

"Oi… how did you found us here?" Kanda said.

"Ah… you are the kid that held Allen hospitality. Well, one of my men spotted you with a group of other kids and he noticed one of them was Allen." Earl replied.

Allen made a calm face.

Akumas surrounded the four.

"For the last of the last time, I am giving you one last chance to hand over Allen and the jewel and no one gets hurt." Earl said.

Allen kept his calm face and surveyed his surroundings. _'Not a problem…' _He suddenly whispers to the group. "Hey… I got a plan to get us out of here."

Allen briefly explains the plan quietly. Earl did not know what they are planning, but he knew it could be suspicious.

"Why?!" Lavi shouted.

"Allen, please! You don't have to do so!" Lenalee cried out.

"Why?!" Lavi shouted.

"Allen, please! You don't have to do so!" Lenalee cried out.

"I'm sorry guys, but I find this is the only option." Allen said.

He looks down on the ground and starts walking towards to Earl slowly.

Lavi and Lenalee repeatedly said, "Allen wait!", "Don't go!", "You don't have to listen to the likes of him!" and so on or something similar.

Suddenly, a bullet hit a tree and it almost hit Lavi's head.

"The next time you open your mouth, I won't miss." One of the thugs said.

Neither Lavi nor Lenalee said a word.

Allen was halfway from reaching Earl, but suddenly he stops. He looks up and smirks. "Now!" Allen yells, jumps up, and lands on one of the branches of the trees. The three took out their Innocence and activates them, and starts attacking the thugs.

The thugs tried shoot them, but they were too fast.

Earl stared and turned to the nearest group of thugs. "Follow Allen and capture him at all cost."

"Yes sir!" the group of thugs hurriedly to follow Allen, who was jumping from tree to tree.

Allen stuffed the box inside his coat as he continues to flee. He landed on the ground and activated his own Innocence. His left arm has changed into a black, clawed like arm and used it to attack the thugs, and then continued to run. He was on his way out of the forest, and then towards the edge of the city. This way, he knew no one would be watching there. The men drove a car and started to chase after him. One of the passengers was a sniper _(or some sort…). _Inside the barrel contains loaded bullets and the bullet contains a drug. The sniper aimed the gun at Allen and shot it, but missed. He kept shooting, and another joined.

"Hey! Driver, drive faster idiot! We can't get a good aim, if you don't drive right!" One of the sniper demands.

"First off, you better aim right!" The driver drove faster.

Allen slowed down a bit, activated crown like rings from his claw-like arm, and aimed it at the car. It was a direct hit and one of the rings hit the tires! The driver drove crazy and could not keep balance. The snipers could not control their aiming and accidentally shot randomly. The car then hit a tree, but no explosion. Allen continued to run as fast as he could. Somehow, something hit Allen. Allen swiftly turned to see who hit him and sees another car.

'_Shit!' _Allen thought. His vision began to blur and fell onto the ground.

The car stopped within seconds and someone got out of the car, took Allen inside the car, and left, leaving no trace of the scene.

--

Back at Kanda's fight, all of the thugs were lying on the ground. Most were moaning and out cold.

"Yuu… I think you over did it." Lavi said as he put away his Innocence.

"Che… Like I care." Kanda replied and put away his Innocence.

Lavi started to look around. "The fat guy isn't here."

"Yeah… maybe he left to somewhere safe…" Lenalee said.

They were silent for a while.

"So, where to now?" Lenalee said.

No response.

"I hope Allen makes it out safely…" Lavi said.

Silent again. All you hear was the groaning of the fallen men.

"I'm going home." Kanda said and walked away.

"Yeah… Hope Nii-san doesn't get mad at me for being late…" Lenalee followed Kanda.

"Yeah…" Lavi thought and noticed them leaving. "Hey, wait for me guys!!" Lavi caught up with them.

They were awfully silent along the way.

Lenalee stopped and said, "So tomorrow, we'll meet at our usual spot got it? The usual time too! Hope you guys don't be late!" Lenalee waves good-bye and left to a different direction.

Lavi watched her leave and noticed someone was glaring at him. He turns to see whom and knew it would be Kanda.

"Go away, Eye Patch." Kanda continued to glare.

"Right! See ya tomorrow!" Lavi ran off.

Kanda walked straight home and when he reached there, he had a headache. His words were, "Moyashi… what were you thinking, you idiot." And slept on the couch where Allen once slept.

* * *

_Otousan - father or something similar._

_They WERE speaking ENGLISH since the beginning whenever Allen is around._

_Nani - what?_

_**MERRY LATE B-DAY YUU!!!!!!!! **I've wanted to say this for A LOOOOONG TIME and I better leave or else Kanda will get me… See ya in Chapter Five: What to do Now? (Runs away)_


	5. What to do Now?

_**Genre: **__Whatever follows from previous chapter._

_I do not own -Man, so please enjoy and thank you for the reviews! By the way, Lenalee had long hair._

* * *

**Chapter Five: What to Do Now?**

_It's dark. _

_This feeling is so familiar. _

_For some reason, I feel no regrets. _

Slowly, a pale, white haired boy who's named Allen Walker opened his eyes, and he realized he is in a room that is somewhat familiar to him.

He was sitting close to a wall and naturally on the floor.

'_This room. My room. The room where I was two years ago…' _Allen thought. _'Abandoned… I bet it's already destroyed by now.'_

The room does not have windows, and lights turned off, so it's pitch black. You cannot see your hands or your surroundings. Luckily, Allen can see a little.

He moved his hands to check on something and felt something cold that tied around his two wrists. Allen knew what it was. '_Handcuffs.' _He also knew there is something else on his left wrist. It started to glow bright red. _'So that's the reason why I can't activate my Innocence… And why my Innocence won't wake me up…' _He let out a soft sigh and looked up at the black ceiling.

He remembered the room was red. He could not tell if the room was covered in blood, but he also remembers some were black. The room smelled like paint.

Allen always hated the color red. It brings him worst memories in everyway.

Sometimes he wonders why Earl gave him a room that has a color he hated the most.

Allen focused on the past. '_Just as I predicted.' _

--

_Allen explained the plan to the three exorcists._

"I'm going to distract them and try to lure them away from the jewel. One of you hold the jewel. I will leave town. Act like I'm giving up. For example, say… 'Why do you have to go?!' or 'can't there be any other way other than this?'. Okay?" Allen forced himself a smile, but he was serious.

"Yes, but why this plan?" Lenalee asked confusedly.

"This is the only plan that I can think of."

Lavi sighed and said, "Alright, but please be safe. We'll put our faith in you."

"Right. As I run, you can take care of the Akumas. Kanda… I want you to take it. I don't think they'll suspect you for a while." Allen let out a long pause and quietly handed the Jewel of Greed to Kanda secretly. Kanda took it without hesitation and hid it in his pockets. "I'm sorry guys, but… I don't think I'll ever be seeing you again, but I hope we'll see each other again." Allen made a bright smile and stood up. "Please… hide it in the location that I gave you with the jewel."

Kanda took out the jewel off his pocket and noticed a note. He opened the note and saw an address. "Che."

Allen gave another smile, but it was sad. He turned around and began to walk slowly.

--

He sighed again, and suddenly a door clicked open and then the lights were turned on.

Allen squint his eyes and few seconds later, his eyes were already adjusted.

Allen sees the room red. The furniture was black. There was no bed, but the room contains a couch, two broken tables, and other broken objects. The room is dusty. There were spider webs, but the webs seem abandoned.

He saw he was wearing black pants and a large white shirt. The clothes Kanda gave him. But where is his sweater? Allen did not bother answering, and notice five men came inside the room. A girl swiftly came in and followed the five men.

"Welcome back, Allen. How was your sleep?" One of the men said.

Allen did not respond. He just glared at them.

The group stopped in front of Allen and looked straight at Allen.

The girl hug tackled Allen and said, "Allen!! I missed you sooooooooo much!!" She rubbed her cheeks on Allen's cheeks.

Allen didn't say anything, but stare at the short, black haired girl.

"Hm? What's wrong, Allen? Have you already forgotten about me?" The girl frowned.

Allen fake smiled and said, "It's nothing, Road."

Road made a mad blush and hugged him tighter. "You're sooooo adorable!! And I'm glad you still remember me!!!"

'_Who would forget someone who fed me ever since I came in here? And it's only been about a year or few months ago…' _Allen thought.

"… So Allen, as punishment, I will give you one hour to think about all the things that you've done and all those trouble you've caused for the town." Earl said and left Allen alone. Road followed Earl and gave Allen an air kiss and waved good-bye.

Allen just stared at them leaving and right before Earl stepped out of the room, Allen quickly asks, "Earl. Have you seen what's inside the box?"

Earl slowly turned to Allen. "I'll check when I reach there."

"Fine, I'll give you my answer in fifteen minutes."

Earl did not respond and left. He left the lights on purpose. On Allen's face was marked with a smirk.

--

Kanda was sitting on his kitchen table. Eating soba to be exact.

In his thoughts, he could not stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Kanda felt regret, and he does not know why. He never had feelings for someone he only met for a few days, but this was different. He never knew what it was, but he hated it. He couldn't finish his soba because of his thoughts, so he threw it away and left his house. He checked the time and he knew he would be on time, so he decided to walk slowly.

Along the way, Kanda notice there isn't much Akumas around town.

He stepped inside a café called Revie's Latté and notice someone familiar.

"Oh, Kanda! You're here early!" A female called out.

"Lenalee, at a time like this, keep your voice down." Kanda replied.

"Oh right…" Lenalee said.

"What are you doing in an apron?"

"Oh this? I'm working on a part time job here! How do I look?" Lenalee smiled.

"… Fine."

"Reever (including Nii-san) let me work here since they are close friends… sort of. But Jerry and Nii-san are really close!"

"How come I never knew this? (And I know about Jerry and curly hair's relationship.)"

"You never asked silly! Anyways, sit anywhere, I need to finish some stuff." Lenalee left Kanda.

Kanda sighed and took a seat somewhere far away from other people. He waited for about five minutes and he heard someone calling his name. In a cheery way. Kanda felt like hurting someone.

"Oh Yuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Someone in a headband with an eye patch on his right eye called out.

Kanda tried to ignore him and rather not fight because he knew to policy well in this café.

Main rule is NO FIGHTING. If you want to fight, take it somewhere far away from this place. Kanda did not want to waste time walking far away from this place because he will be late for the meeting. They have two minutes left, so he won't make it in time. Along with Lavi, so he rather ignores him than picking a fight.

"Awwww Yuu, you are no fun. At least respond." Lavi frowned.

"Shut up Eye Patch…" Kanda said as he tried to maintain his temperature.

"Yuu, you are so mean!" Lavi started to cry.

"Okay guys, let's start the meeting. And I bought some coffee!" Lenalee suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"Lenalee, Yuu is being mean!" Lavi said.

"Lavi… act at your age… I don't think Kanda wants to fight at the moment." Lenalee set a tray down and took a seat across from Kanda. Lavi sat next to Lenalee.

"Let's get this over with." Kanda said.

"Sure. I'm leaving after the meeting so we can hang out after this!" Lenalee said.

Kanda did not reply.

"Okay, so you have the jewel right?" Lenalee ask.

Kanda took it out of his pocket. He places it in a wooden box.

"Good."

"Can I take care of it?" Lavi ask.

"No." Kanda said.

"Aw…" Lavi frowned.

"How long will this meeting last?" Kanda asked.

"It's short. I mean really short because all we need to do is plot a plan." Lenalee replied.

"Plan for what?"

"It's obvious Kanda!" Lenalee said. "Lavi."

"Right! You notice how there are few Akumas around the place?" Lavi said.

Kanda nodded.

"And you notice yesterday how Allen was acting?"

"Which part?"

"The end of saying good-bye? He said he was sorry and he made a gloomy smile. The way he walk seems like he did not made it out of town. If I remembered it correctly, the edge from that place has heavy security."

'_He's right. That… does seem strange.' _Kanda ponders for a while. "So, what do you suggest to do?"

"Well… he said to hide the jewel in a specific place right?" Lenalee ask.

Kanda took out a paper and unfolded it.

"Geez… that kid sure knows how to think ahead, and I mean way ahead." Lavi said.

"I'm with you there." Lenalee said. "So, after we put it in that location, what now?"

"He must be at Earl's place." Lavi said.

"I guess." Lenalee place her index finger at her chin. "Lavi, do you know where the location is?"

"I think so. Hold on, give me a minute to think." Lavi closes his eyes and ponders.

The two waited for Lavi to respond as they continued to drink their coffee.

Three minutes later, Lavi opened his eyes and said, "I know the way!"

"That's great!" Lenalee said.

"So what's the plan?" Kanda said.

Lenalee finished her coffee and said with a smile, "We save our young prince!"

Kanda's heart began to beat for joy. He never knew why though. Does he really want to see Allen again?

--

Earl slams the door open and Allen slowly looks at Earl. Earl looks furious, and Allen seems calm.

Earl walk towards the helpless child and says, "Where is it?" He grabs Allen's shirt by the collar.

"You mean the jewel?" Allen replies as if he has no idea what Earl is talking about.

"Don't act dumb."

"Heh… I guess you were blind back then." Allen chuckles.

Earl slaps Allen on the cheek. Hard.

Allen didn't care if he is hurt.

"Tell me who has it!" Earl raises his voice.

"Hm… since I got hit in the head, I really can't remember much. How sad." Allen says with a sarcastic tone.

Earl is about to reach the top of the thermometer and he feels like killing him, but he couldn't. He needs the boy. Allen is his test subject, yet the subject is betraying him. He never knew when, but it is getting into him.

"I could tell you something I know. You got three candidates. They could pass it down to other people, or maybe they hid it somewhere." says Allen

"Oh really?" says Earl. He has an idea.

"Sure, but I guess the jewel slipped and one of them must have picked it up. I never knew it fell off." Allen lied. The lie seems truthful, but Earl was not buying it.

"I'll be back an hour."

"Make that thirty. I'm hungry." Allen said.

"Road will get it for you."

"Why her?" Allen moaned.

"She's the only available."

"Can you get the handcuffs off of my hands?"

"What will you do if it is off?"

"Sleep in the couch."

Earl thought for a minute and said, "I'll be tying you back after you are done eating."

"Fine. I just want to sleep properly." Allen said.

"Don't try to do anything foolish. Don't even try to pull out the thing on your left wrist."

"How come?"

"You should know. We've done this a long time ago."

"But I think I forgot."

Earl sighed. "Pull it out and something happens to your Innocence."

Earl pulled out the keys off his pocket, released Allen off the handcuffs, and walked away.

Allen stared at him as he rubs his wrists and said, "Do you still trust me?"

Earl stopped and stared at Allen with a blank expression, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know." Allen shrugged.

Earl thought and then said, "That just depends." he locked the door before him.

Allen thought as he stood up. He felt a little dizzy and quickly walked to the couch in the middle of the room. He lay down and continued thinking, 'I hope Kanda and the others know what they are doing.'When he thought about Kanda, his heart began to race. His face was not burning, but he felt the temperature rising. _'Why is my heart racing? It shouldn't be. Maybe Earl's slap was harder than it seems…' _Allen touched the spot where Earl hit him. Allen started to shake his head _'No. That's not it. I know it. If not… then what?' _Allen thought he knew the answer, but he didn't. He thought of thirty different possibilities, but it did not match the real reason. _'Ngh… just thinking about it makes me tired!' _He hid his face with his hands and closed his eyes. _'I'll think about this later…' _With that said, he fell fast asleep.

--

Kanda passes through a no entry sign and keeps on walking. Lenalee and Lavi were following Kanda the entire time.

"This place… it use to be abandoned about three years ago. It has been rumored as a haunted forest because someone died from committing suicide." Lavi said as he surveyed his surroundings.

"How sad." Lenalee said.

"Those are just rumors, Lenalee." Lavi said.

"Yeah… you're right."

"But the truth is this place was abandoned about three years ago. No one wanted to buy this area because when you go in there, you hear weird sounds." Lavi said. "I'm not sure of that is true."

"That… is scary!!" Lenalee trembled.

"It's okay Lenalee, we got your back and it's just a rumor." Lavi said with a smile.

"I heard rumors could come true!" Lenalee panicked.

"I know and for that, I will always protect you." Lavi said held Lenalee by her arms.

"Thanks Lavi." Lenalee calmed down.

They reached to the end of the route and spotted a house that really does look haunted.

Kanda read the paper again. "I shall hide this underground. Under a water fountain."

"Hm, there's a basement and inside the basement is a water fountain?" Lavi said.

"Che…" Kanda walked inside the house.

Lavi stared at Lenalee.

"Ladies first, and I got your back." Lavi said.

"Right…" Lenalee walked inside.

When they entered inside the house, they noticed it was darker inside than outside. There were only few windows, and not much sunlight went through the window.

"Look for a basement." Kanda said and searched.

"Right." Lenalee said.

Lavi notice there were dry blood on the floor. _'What happened there?' _He decided to let that slide and continued to look.

Five minutes past and Lenalee shouted, "I found it!"

The two boys ran to Lenalee's location and saw Lenalee opening a door on the wall, which lied hidden.

"Well I'll be damn; this person hid the door well…" Lavi said.

"Let's go." Lenalee said and Kanda walked inside. Lenalee and Lavi followed Kanda.

When they walked deeper inside the basement, they notice it was lighter. There were dim lights around the room.

"The candles looked as if they were just lighted. The wax isn't melting and the fire is still burning. Had someone set foot in here?" Lenalee said.

"When you opened the door, was it dusty?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee nodded as she stared at the candle.

"Idiot you'll feel dizzy if you keep staring at it!" Kanda shouted.

Lenalee flinched and turned to look at Kanda, "Sorry…"

"Just don't do that again!" Kanda calmed down in less than a second as he surveyed the basement.

"No fountains?" Lavi said confusedly.

"Damn it." Kanda mumbled under his breathe and peeked again.

He noticed the walls were colored and drawn. They were weird drawings, but to be exact, they aren't that good. It could be a twelve year old or younger drawing. He noticed the floor was drawn in weird symbols, and the kind of ink that doesn't come off easily.

"I never had seen such a thing like this before!" Lavi exclaimed. "Not in any history!"

"How can you tell?" Lenalee asked.

"I've read many languages or myths about symbols, but I never seen a thing like _this_." Lavi examined the picture more carefully. Too bad he forgot the camera.

"So, any idea where the fountain is?" Lenalee said.

"Yuu, what else does the paper say?" Lavi said.

Kanda swore under his breathe as he looked at the paper, "The fountain. The brick falls. Hide its beauty here and forever to keep its beauty. The symbol you see now is a curse. It's gross when you play it. Drop a candle at the symbol to show your hatred and the fire will point the fountain of gold. Run. Run as fast as you can. You need to leave or else 'he' will come."

"What does that mean?" Lavi said.

Kanda grabbed a candle and threw it at the symbol.

The fire spread quickly and it began to point to something. The wall. They walk towards the wall and notice a picture of a fountain. Inside the fountain was gold and people wanted to steal them, but on top of the fountain laid a red-black cross. It seems mad for some reason.

"The picture… It looked… as if it wanted to tell you something." Lenalee said.

"Perhaps." Lavi said.

Kanda touched the wall and the cross looked as if you can push it, so Kanda pushed the cross, but nothing happened.

The three were silent for a moment, but Kanda broke the silence. "Che… useless." Kanda turned around and noticed the fire on the symbol had already burned out. He turned again and noticed the brick with the picture of the fountain is pulled out. He took it away from the wall and the empty space had enough room to fit the box inside, so he stuffed the box inside, and then place the brick back so it would not leave a trace of evidence.

"We should hurry and leave before it is too late." Lavi said.

"I agree." Lenalee said.

"Then let's skedaddle!" Lavi walked out of the basement as quickly as he can. The other two followed Lavi.

When they reached out of the house, they left everything the way it was.

"Alright, objective one: completed," Lenalee said. "Now for objective two!"0

"I'll lead!" Lavi said.

"I hope you two are prepared!" Lenalee said.

"Sure am!" Lavi said with glee.

"Che… Just lower your voices. Someone might hear us." Kanda said.

"Oh right." Lenalee said. "So, shall we get going?"

"The answer is obvious." Kanda replied.

"Alright! Time to rescue our young prince!" Lavi hollered.

Kanda sighed.


	6. Save, Kill, then Explain!

_**Genre: **Romance is coming… so…: Romance and Drama is all I can think of._

**Chapter Six: Save, Kill, then Explain!**

Lavi, a redhead, was turning in all kinds of directions. He almost forgot the direction, but he suddenly remembered it again. He thought about heading to the ice cream store because this was the direction he usually goes to get ice cream.

"Lavi… we aren't here to get ice cream…" A Chinese female that is about two years younger than Lavi said with .

"Oh right… Sorry Lenalee." Lavi laughed as he scratches the back of his head.

"Baka…" A long, black haired boy said. The boy is same age as Lavi and he had his hair tied back in a ponytail and it reaches down at his waist and bangs over his eyes across his face. He also had two long hairs that went down to the length of his tied hair. He had narrow eyes, so that's what makes him scarier.

The two ignored him and continued to walk.

"Now… I remember it was somewhere here…" Lavi turned his head around and surveyed the area.

"What are you looking for Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"The street address." Lavi replied.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see one." Lenalee looked around.

"Oh well, I'll try my best to remember the directions. (If I can.)" Lavi walked wondrously and the other two followed him.

"How are you doing Kanda?" Lenalee asked the long haired boy that is behind her.

"Fine." Kanda replied.

"That's good!" Lenalee smiled and turned to face forward.

"Che…" Kanda said stubbornly.

"Ah… there it is! It's that big building over there!" Lavi pointed at a big building and glanced at the two behind him.

"Oh… It has a big 'N' at the top." Lenalee examined it carefully from a distance.

"Must mean 'Noah'." Kanda said seriously.

"Maybe you are right." Lenalee said.

"Let's keep going!" Lavi chirped.

"Let's hurry!" Lenalee said.

"Right!" Lavi nodded and ran. The others followed and did the same.

--

"Are you sure about this, Earl-sama?" A Portuguese man said.

"I'm sure. I have no regrets." Earl said.

"I just hope you are sure."

"What's wrong, Tyki-pon? I thought you would be fine with that?"

"I am, but… is it that necessary to drug the boy?" Tyki asked curiously.

"It's the only way to calm him."

"What happens if he forgot the things we needed?"

"Do you doubt me Tyki-pon?"

"No Earl-sama. I'm just concern." Tyki did not bother taking his eyes off of the white haired child.

"Don't worry. I'll just erase the things he does not need. In exchange for anger perhaps."

"Have you ever tried this before?"

"No. He'll be the first."

"Testing something this precious? Kind of hard to believe." Tyki took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, and started smoking.

"Yes I know."

"So let's get started." Tyki blew a ring of smoke.

"It is starting."

"I know that, but start injecting the drug."

"It's not a drug."

"Well whatever."

"Tyki-pon, you are so funny!"

Tyki sighed and said, "Earl-sama, could you please stop calling me that?"

"No can do!" Earl grabbed a needle full of unknown liquid and injected it on the boy's arm.

"It should take effect in about two hours." Earl said.

"Oh… how disappointing." Tyki frowned.

"As we wait for his awakening, let's eat something."

"Fine, but I got another question. How long will this last?"

"About few weeks."

A door suddenly slammed open and the person who slammed the door open said, "Earl-sama, a group of Exorcist invaded our area!_" _

"Exorcist? Coming this way?" Earl said.

"Yes sir!"

"Sounds interesting. We can test him when they come. Try to stall them for two hours."

"Yes sir!" The person closed the door and left.

"Change of plan?" Tyki said.

"Yes…" Earl thought aloud.

"What's the plan?"

--

"We're almost there!" Lavi shouted as his friends and himself ran.

"Great, but I think some people are coming this way!" Lenalee shouted back.

"Che… those bastards again." Kanda said angrily.

"When you say 'bastards', do you mean the akumas?" Lavi asked.

"What do you think?!" Kanda growled.

"Um… I'll take that as a yes…" Lavi murmured.

"Whatever you say."

"Here they come. Be prepared!" Lenalee warned.

They activated their Innocence and ran faster. Obviously, with Lenalee's boots that allow her to move faster, so she went ahead of them. Kanda tried to catch up because he wanted the most credit. Lavi took his time because he doesn't really need to be close range. He can just use his seals, but instead he didn't want to fight at all.

There was a stampede of akumas charging right at the Exorcists.

By the way, there is no one in the streets except the Exorcists and the akumas.

…Thirty minutes later, the akumas were on the ground and only three people standing.

"Tsk… you damn… Exorcists…" One of the men on the ground said.

"Save your breathe or else your life ends here." Kanda threatened.

The man obeyed and decided to rest.

"Just you wait Exorcists… you'll find something expecting you. Heh… And soon, your tables will turn." Another man said.

Kanda stabbed the ground in front the man and the man was startled. More like scared or frightened. "You shut up too. We are just doing our jobs, and you've done yours."

Before the man could ever hear what Kanda had to say, he passed out.

"Come on, Yuu! We can't waste our time on these guys." Lavi hollered.

Kanda lifted his katana and left. They decided to walk and is on their way to the building.

--

It has been one hour and a half, and they FINALLY reached to the entrance of the building. From between the first stampede of akumas and the location they are now, they fought more stampede of akumas. They were so exhausted that they sometimes have to run for their lives.

"Aw… the stairs are soooo long…" Lavi complained.

"Maybe we should take your time walking up." Lenalee said.

Kanda did not pay attention to the two and ran up the stairs.

"Yuu!" Lavi shouted.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted.

Kanda ignored them and kept running.

The two now decided to run up the stairs, but often they walked.

"I wonder how Yuu got so much energy all of a sudden…" Lavi said.

"I guess he is eager to save Allen-kun." Lenalee said tiredly.

"…This story MUST be drama!!" Lavi shouted.

"I highly doubt it." Lenalee replied.

When the two reached to the end of the stairs, they found Kanda standing there doing nothing and someone else standing across from the three.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee and Lavi said at the same time.

"…How do you know my name?" Allen said worriedly.

Everyone was quiet. The wind blew, but that didn't bother them.

"W-what are you talking about, Allen? Have you forgotten us already even though it's been about yesterday?" Lavi said worriedly.

"I don't… remember…" Allen looked away, and then looked at them again, "But I don't care about that because all I need is to serve Earl-sama!" Allen activated his Innocence on his left arm and it changed into a black, claw-like arm. There was a white cross on his hand, a cape tied around him, and a mask at the front of his chest. He ran towards them and aimed at Kanda, but Kanda deflected it and jumped back.

"You idiot." Kanda mumbled.

"You are the fool for trespassing this area!" Allen shouted angrily.

"Allen! We are here to rescue you!" Lenalee shouted with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah! Wake up and open your eyes!" Lavi shouted.

"I _am _saved! I _am _awakened and I _did_ open my eyes! Earl was the one who rescued me from my nightmares!" Allen shouted.

"You're wrong!" Lenalee yelled.

Allen was shocked. "Lies!" He shook his head.

"No it isn't! He was trying to brainwash you!!" Lenalee continued.

"No! What you said was a lie!!" Allen ran towards Lenalee.

When he was close to Lenalee, he tried to hit her, but a katana prevented him.

There was rattling between the arm and the katana.

"Get out of my way or else I'll kill you too!" Allen shouted.

"You big idiot!" Kanda said and punched Allen across his face. He sent Allen flying and Allen laid on the ground motionless.

"Yuu, you don't have to go that far." Lavi said.

"Moyashi isn't acting like himself." Kanda said.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee said.

"I'm not sure, but he isn't. It's impossible for someone to forget someone in a day."

"Or maybe Earl used hypnosis?" Lavi said.

Lenalee and Kanda stared at Lavi.

"What?" Lavi shrank.

Allen slowly stood up and shouted, "I don't feel like playing anymore! It's best if you all die!" He ran towards them looking like he was going to kill them.

Kanda deflected Allen's attack, but Allen grabbed Kanda's katana with his right hand and used his left hand to stab Kanda's intercostals. Kanda coughed out blood in a matter of seconds and kneeled down, then fell onto the ground. Allen let go and continued to attack the other two.

Lavi stood in front of Lenalee and tried to protect her. He used his hammer (Which grew) and strike Allen away from the two. One of the pillars of the building hit Allen and the pillar fell into the ground.

"Lavi, you don't have to go _that _far!" Lenalee shouted.

"I don't think he can ever come back to his senses." Lavi replied seriously.

Lenalee lost her words in her throat.

"Lenalee, if I'm down, then try to run. Got it?"

"But--" Lenalee looked worried and lost.

"No buts! We can't get you hurt!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi, I'm an Exorcist!" Lenalee protested.

Lavi ignored her. "Here he comes." He clenched into the handle of his hammer.

Allen stood up and started dashing after them.

Lavi summoned about ten seals in different elements and called out, "Hi Ban!" He hit a seal of a kanji character that was read "fire" and slammed the hammer onto the ground. Fire came out of the ground and form into a serpent.

"Lavi stop!" Lenalee pulled on Lavi's sleeves, but Lavi continued to ignore her.

The serpent aimed at Allen, and made a direct hit at Allen.

The two was left to watch. Suddenly, the fire was split in half and Allen came out of the fire, continuing to chase right at them. Lenalee gasped, but it was hard to tell of she was relief or shocked. Allen attacked Lavi, but Lavi blocked the attack with his hammer. They could hear the clattering between the hammer and the deformed arm.

'_He sure is strong!' _Lavi thought.

Lavi pushed as hard as he could, but Allen was stronger, so Lavi was forced to go backwards.

"Oh sh--" Lavi shouted, but before he can finish his sentence, Allen moved the hammer to his right and stabbed Lavi on his stomach area. Lavi went onto his knees and coughed out red liquid. His palms were on the ground, followed by his entire body.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried out.

"Don't move!" Allen shouted. He did not glanced at Lenalee, but he knew she was crying.

Lenalee stopped moving, wide eyed.

Both were quiet for a moment, but Allen suddenly said, "How? I never met you before, but how did you knew my name?" He turned to stare at Lenalee with cold eyes.

"We did met, but you actually forgotten about us!" Lenalee cried back.

Allen thought and then spoke, "How come I couldn't remember?"

"How should I know?" Lenalee wiped her tears.

Allen thought, turned again, and said. "Please leave. I don't want to hurt a girl."

"You did hurt me!"

Allen turned to look at Lenalee again, but this time with sorrowful eyes. "I didn't mean to, but please leave. And bring your friends with you." He glanced at the long haired senior.

"Allen…" Lenalee mumbled to herself. She couldn't see the sorrowful eyes that secretly cried for help.

Sirens were wailing and interrupted them.

Lenalee checked to see what is happening and notice it was the police. The reinforcements ran up the stairs. Lenalee turned to look at the white haired boy, who returned with a glance.

"I need to go." Allen spoke and started walking inside the building.

Lenalee watched him go and the reinforcements finally came up and stopped Allen. "Hold it!"

Allen stopped and turned to glare at the reinforcements (aka police). "I'm busy. Can't you tell?"

"Busy or not, we'll need you to quietly come with us!" One of the men said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Allen replied. He disappeared and appeared behind the group. "Behind you." He whispered and attacked them, causing them to fall onto the ground.

Lenalee watched him attack them one by one. "Stop..." She mumbled. "Stop it!" She raised her voice.

Allen finished the last hit and stared at frightened girl.

"Please... no more!" Tears rolled across her cheeks as she dropped to the ground.

"I'm already done. I need to go back." Allen left her, and entered the building silently.

More police came and found Lenalee lying there on the ground.

"Young miss! Are you alright?" One of the police aided her while the other police investigated.

No reply out of her mouth, except tears.

"Get an ambulance! Get as many as you can!" Half of the newcomers ran down the stairs.

"We need some explanations." The man said and walk towards the building.

When he entered the building, he found two people waiting.

"Can we help you, officer?" A little girl said.

"Come with me. I want to hear a clear report of what happened back there." The officer ordered.

"Okay!" The girl said and walked towards the exit. The person next to the little girl did the same. The person appeared to be Tyki, and the girl appeared to be Road.

--

Two days later at the hospital, Kanda laid on bed, resting. Lenalee was next to the bed feeling blank and ashamed.

"Lenalee?" Someone was next to her.

She didn't bother answering.

"Lenalee, it's okay. The doctor said he only had few holes on his major organs and they're healing pretty fast."

"Lavi… if only we knew this would be coming…" Lenalee shed tears.

Lavi flinched and shouted. "It's not your fault!"

Lenalee stared at Lavi, "But…"

"Don't say that!" Lavi felt pain and started to calm down.

"Don't over do it!" Lenalee stood up.

"It's fine." Lavi forced a slight smile.

"Lavi, maybe you should rest."

"…I guess… after I eat!" Lavi stood up steadily.

Lenalee chuckled. "Then let's go to cafeteria."

They head out the door and to the cafeteria.

--

Back at the "N" building, everything felt like a wreck, and only one person stood out. "Earl! I demand an explanation!" Allen came in shouting across a room.

"Allen, there's nothing to explain." Earl replied.

"Yes there is! How come they know me even though _I_ don't!?"

Earl was silent. "Allen, do you really believe in those strangers?"

Allen flinched, and said, "I… don't know… but my body said it's okay to trust them…" Allen looked away.

"Allen, take a seat."

Allen obeyed and sat down on a soft sofa across from Earl.

"Now, don't let this bother you ever again, you hear?"

Allen nodded blankly.

"Would you like a drink or something?"

Allen thought and said, "I'm hungry."

Earl laughed. "Of course you are."

"But I got something else to say." Allen said.

"We'll discuss more after we are done eating."

"Yes Earl-sama." Allen frowned.

--

In the cafeteria, Lenalee and Lavi sat down and started eating. They were silent for a while, but suddenly…

"Lavi…" "Lenalee…" They both said at the same time and paused.

"Ah… Lavi you can go." Lenalee said with embarrassment.

"No, no… you can go. Like they say, ladies first!" Lavi panicked in a slight, calm way. They were quiet again…

"Lavi, what are we going to do?" Placed her fork on her plate.

"Hm… not sure…" Lavi brainstormed as many possibilities as he could, but found nothing.

"I kind of forgot it's winter break…"

"Yeah…" Lavi continued to eat his beef ribs.

"So what's the new plan to save the young prince?" Lenalee asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Someone else said.

The two turn towards the owner of the voice.

"Kanda! (Yuu!)" Lenalee and Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't call me that idiot!" Kanda replied. He had crutches. A feeling like this doesn't suit Kanda because he felt weak.

"You shouldn't be up Kanda." Lenalee said.

"I'm healed and you sounded like a damn nurse." Kanda growled.

"How?" She said curiously.

"It's a secret." Kanda sat next to Lenalee. "So about the plan."

"Oh… that's right. Well… what do you want to do?"

"Do it again. This time, we should know what will be expecting." Kanda declared.

"Right." Lavi said.

"And next time, I will not hold back." Kanda continued.

"You were holding back?" Lavi seems surprised.

"Don't ask." Kanda glared, and Lavi looked away.

"Kanda, do you mind telling the plan in detail?" Lenalee asked.

"I will. As soon as Lavi heals."

"Well sorry for not healing the way you do!" Lavi said.

"I don't think we have time for that." Someone else said.

The three turned to see who spoke and sees two older men. One has red, long hair. He had a mask covering his right face. The other man had black hair and wore glasses.

"Oh, hey Cross! Hey Komui-sensei!" Lavi waved at them.

"Lenalee!!" Komui ignored Lavi… which brought Lavi to tears. Komui was the one with black hair. He ran up to Lenalee and hugged her as tight as he can.

"Nii-san… can't breathe…" Lenalee said.

"Sorry!" Komui let go and sat next to Lenalee.

"So… what are you idiots (except Lenalee) are doing?" Cross said.

"Making a plan after Lavi heals." Lenalee answered.

"A plan? Plan for what?"

"Well…"

--

"Thanks for the meal Earl-sama!" Allen wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Pleasure is all mine." Earl did the same. "So what is it you want to discuss about?"

"Where did Road and Tyki go to?" They placed their napkin on the table and maids were cleaning the mess.

"They have personal business they need to attend."

"Oh…" Allen thought for a moment and then said, "Will they come back?"

"Of course they will! They can't betray me."

"No, not Road and Tyki, those… intruders. That was looking for me."

"People like them never give up." Earl relaxed on his chair.

"What will happen when they come back?"

"I want you to finish them."

"Yes Earl-sama."

"In the mean time, stay in your room for further notice."

"Um… I was about to ask you if I can take a walk outside."

Earl was silent. "Make sure you be back before nightfall."

"Yes Earl-sama and thank you." He stood up and left.

Earl was quiet, but then he said, "I better go and make some more." He stood up and left.

* * *

_Baka- idiot; stupid_

_Intercostals - Major organs area aka mid-section (if you actually didn't know that, then go back to seventh grade! If you haven't reach there, then why are you reading this?! Just kidding.)_

_Hi ban - fire seal/fire stamp depends on where you found your source of reading._


	7. The Things He Wanted Most

_**Summary: **__Kanda is going to change because of one child. Allen is going to change by learning a thing or two from a mean man. Unidentified about the pairings... (Genre is mixed...)_

_I do not own D. Gray_…_At the bottom is some Q&A's asked by my own mind_… So,_ please enjoy!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Seven: The Things He Wanted Most.**

As Allen, a white haired boy who has a weird marking on his left eye, wandered in the streets of town, he thought. He ignored his surroundings and no one bothered him because they knew the sign he was wearing on the back of his white trench coat. The black pentangle star, or rather an upside down star was on the back of his white coat.

Suddenly, he spotted someone slightly familiar. That person noticed him too, but he ignored him by passing through him. As the man did, he felt someone grabbing his sleeves.

"Kanda!" Allen was the one who grabbed the man's sleeves.

Kanda had long, black raven hair. He turned around and used his dagger-like glare at the little boy. "Since when did you know my name, Moyashi?"

"Hey, it's Allen! Moreover, I have no idea how I know your name! I think." Allen lets go of Kanda's sleeves as he looked away.

Kanda sighed, and then said, "What do you want?"

"… I don't know. My body felt like moving on its own as if it knows you."

Kanda sighed again. "Do you want to get something to drink?"

Allen looked at him confusedly.

Kanda took Allen to Revie's Latté, and they sat across from each other near the window after they bought their drink.

"Hey Exorcist, what am I to you?" Allen said as he sips into his drink.

"What the hell are you saying?" Kanda glared.

"Eh..." Allen felt the glare stabbing him like daggers, but tried to ignore it. "Somehow... my heart is beating fast as if it is happy to see you or something." Allen touched his chest.

Kanda thought. His heart was beating too, but he ignored it. "You are nothing but a sprout, Moyashi."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Allen stood up as he shouted. Everyone in the place stared at Allen, and he started to blush, so sank into his chair.

Kanda ignored it as he continued to drink his black, sweetless coffee. "It is as said. A moyashi."

"I'm not a moyashi!" Allen pouted.

"Sure you are." Kanda smirked.

"This isn't what I want to talk about." Allen crossed his arms as he huffed.

"Then spit it out." Kanda continued to use his calm voice.

"You are planning on going back there, are you?" Allen said in a serious tone as he relaxed his muscles.

"Maybe." Kanda drank his coffee.

"Hey, give me a direct answer!"

"I don't have to." Kanda place his cup on the surface of the brown table.

"Fine then, don't answer it." Allen sat back onto the chair and looked out at the window.

Both were silent. All they could hear were chattering from other groups.

"Lately have been dreaming. It… looked scary." Allen said sadly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kanda said.

"Eh? I said that?" Allen was startled.

"Yes you did, idiot. Don't you remember?"

"I remembered! It's just… all of a sudden my mouth spoke out for no reason…" Allen's expression looks blank.

Kanda sighed and said, "What's it about?" Kanda was already embarrassed of saying that, but he kept it cool on the outside.

"There was someone. Someone that I do not know, and he… saved me from being killed. It's hard to see the face in my dreams. I… I don't know who he was, but… Then he kept saying, 'I'm sorry.' and 'I love you.' It… it hurts me when he kept saying that. The dream keeps repeating over and over until I wake up." Allen stared at his half-empty cup as he shuddered.

Kanda thought. "That's it? I don't find that scary."

"But it is! I never met him, but my mind… feels like I know him. After that, everything turned black, and when it turned black, I saw someone else. He looked… dear to me. Like an important friend. I don't know him either." Allen clenched his cup holder as tight as he could as he shook his head.

Kanda didn't said anything. He knew that was him Allen mentioned, so he did his best to hide the flush.

Kanda stood up and said, "I need to go. Hopefully you do too."

Allen looked outside and noticed the sun is close to sun set. "Yeah…" He got up and left.

When they reached to the point where they turn to opposite paths, Allen said, "Hey Exorcist," Kanda glanced at the white haired boy. "the next time we meet, your life ends and that will be the last time we will meet, you hear?"

Kanda smirked and continued walking to his path. He waved without turning.

"Hmph." Allen said under his breathe and started to walk.

Kanda walked to the hospital in Lavi's room and saw the group discussing.

"Hey Yuu, we were about to call you, but you just came here instead!" Lavi, who is a redhead, laughed and said with a radiant smile.

"Don't call me that." Kanda threatened with his powerful glare.

"R-right…" Lavi trembled.

"So what brought you hear?" The man with long, red hair said.

"They knew we would be coming." Kanda replied.

"… Just as I thought. And you are just in time for hearing my new plan." The man said who appeared to be Cross Marian.

As soon as everyone had their seats, the conversation started.

"First off, Komui had something to say that can make our plan change." Cross said.

"… Well one of our supporters went inside the 'N' building and was disguised as an akuma. As he was investigating, he figured out what was Earl planning." Komui said as he opened a file. "The spy I sent also found out what happened to Allen-kun. It seems like he was drugged or something. Therefore, he copied the recipe and procedure. At the moment, I am trying to reverse that situation. However, I am looking at Allen-kun's blood that the spy took. I did try to use a handmade mosquito to get more information, but Allen-kun is really good at getting rid of them…"

_-Flashback-_

"_Huh?" a white haired boy saw the metallic mosquito within one glance._

"_What is it?" a girl said._

"_That mosquito… that doesn't look normal…" The boy said._

"_What do you suggest?" _

"_Kill it of course. You know Earl doesn't like pests in his place." _

_The girl laughed. "__Of course he doesn't! Get rid of it!" _

"_Right." _

_-End of flashback-_

"He does have good eyes…" Komui commented. "Even though I hid it well."

"… I know what you mean…" Lavi said.

"Anyways, I need to head back home. I totally forgot I got an appointment. Come Lenalee!" Komui stood up and left.

"That's all he got to say?" Lavi said. _'What about the plan?' _Lavi and Kanda thought.

"Coming!" Lenalee left along with Komui. _'That wasn't a plan…'_

"So what should we do in the mean time?" Kanda ask.

"Wait for Komui to finish. Though I don't think anyone wants to." Cross said.

"Maybe you should help…" Lavi suggested dully.

"I got an appointment and lots of work to catch up for this week." Cross stood up. "Right now I have somewhere else to go. Don't take care." He left the two speechless.

"I hate Cross…" Lavi said.

"…" Kanda tried to ignore it.

"So Yuu-chan, where-"

Kanda immediately took out his katana and pointed it at Lavi. "Don't you dare call me that!" He glanced angrily at the poor redhead.

"R-right…" Lavi said trembling. "But… where are you going?"

"Che. it's like you care." Kanda withdrew his katana, opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving Lavi speechless.

"I do…" Lavi said desperately.

--

Allen hurriedly towards the "N" building. He knew he will be late by the time he reach there if he showed any signs of slowness.

Whenever he had that thought, he felt doubts and disbelief between two sides. He doesn't know whom to trust anymore.

When he reached to the building, someone unexpectedly approached to him and hugged him.

"Allen you're back!!!" The person said and continued to hug Allen.

"R-Road? When did you came back?" Allen was startled.

"Fifteen minutes ago!" Road replied happily. "And where have you been? Hm?"

"I was out for a walk." Allen made a slight, fake smile.

"Road, you can let go of him now…" Someone said who was waiting for the two to be finish.

"Okay fine…" Road pouted.

Allen chuckled.

"Not funny!" Road continued to pout.

"Say Allen, how about we talk inside your room." The person said.

"There's nothing to say, but sure, Tyki." Allen said and headed to his room.

When they reached to Allen's room, they sat down on the dusty couch.

"Allen... you really need cleaning..." Road suggested.

"… Don't feel like it," Allen replied. "And besides, I like it this way. It helps me remember."

"Remember what?"

"I'm not sure for myself…" Allen looked up at the blood colored ceiling. "I tried to remember, but… I can't remember a thing."

Both Road and Tyki were speechless.

"Eh… Tyki, is there something you need to talk about?" Allen interrupted their speechless minds.

"Oh um…" Tyki pondered. "I just lost it!"

"Tyki, usually you don't forget things this easily." Allen said.

"Well I just did…" Tyki continued to ponder blankly.

Allen noticed his vision began to fuzz, so he staggered a little.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Road asked.

"Somehow… I feel a little dizzy…" Allen touched his forehead and started to sweat.

"A fever?" Tyki said.

"Doesn't… feel like it. (I think.)" Allen replied slowly.

Allen's eyelid felt so heavy that it was forcing him to sleep, so he did and fell onto the ground. He breathed heavily many times as his sweat continues to fall.

"Will he be okay, Tyki?" Road asked.

Tyki sighed, stood up, picked up Allen, and placed him on the couch. He did not bother placing him in bed since it's dustier than the couch and it's already broken. "Sure he will. He must be tired." Tyki replied.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and the two turned to see whom.

"Oh you're here, Earl-sama! I thought you left." Tyki said surprisingly.

"Oh no, I was just doing stuff in the lab." Earl said.

"Such as?" Tyki said curiously.

"… Just stuff. By the way, have you seen the stuff that was meant for Allen?"

Road and Tyki exchange glances, and then looked at Earl and replied, "… No."

"Hm… I wonder…" Earl thought as he looked at the sleeping boy. "What's wrong with him?"

"He just collapse." Tyki replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask Allen something…" Earl said.

"Earl-sama… I don't think Allen is feeling too well…" Road said. Her elbow was on the couch, her palms on her chin, and leans close to Allen's face.

"He sick?" Earl asked.

"Earl-sama… don't ask us. We're not him." Tyki said. "He did say it's not a fever."

"No?" Earl said. _Maybe he is lying. _They all thought.

"I'll call a doctor to check him up." Earl said as he walked out of the door. "Road, you can watch over him as for Tyki-pon, I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir." Tyki said and left along with Earl.

Road watched Allen sleep as she hummed a song_. _She suddenly stopped humming and said, "Allen, what are you hiding from us?" She said with a worried face.

The white haired child did not reply, but kept breathing heavily. "K... Kan… da…" Allen murmured softly. Road didn't understood what he said.

"I wonder if Allen is dreaming…" Road wonders.

--

_Where am I? Am I dreaming?_

_"Mana!" _

_Mana? Who's he and who are you?_

_"I'm... sorry..." _

_Sorry for what?_

_"Mana!!" _

_Someone... is crying. Why? I don't see this sad. Wait. Is that... is that me? _

_"Mana!!" _

The image became clear. A young boy is crying over a dead body, and they are surrounded by a pool of blood. Everything was black and white.

_That's me, but who is that man? I never met him before. Have I?_

Allen looked sadly at his younger self.

Suddenly, the door banged open and both of the Allen turned to see whom. Two men appeared out the door and approached to both of the Allen.

_Who are you?_

The men continued to walk and they passed through Allen.

Allen turned around and noticed nobody was there.

_What the-!_

He heard the door opened again behind him, and Allen swiftly turned and heard a shot right when he turned around. He didn't get to see who was it, and everything turned black.

_Who was it? What was this suppose to mean? It__… kind of aches me. This feeling… is this sadness? No… more than sadness, but what? _

_"Stupid Moyashi." _

_Who's there? _

Allen looked around dully, but no one was around.

… _That voice sounds familiar… Is it that Exorcist? Why would he be in this dream? I want to wake up! Somebody wake me up already!_

Suddenly, everything turned white.

--

"Allen!"

Allen immediately opened his eyes, and sat up, but something hit his head, which caused him to fall back down. "Ow…" He touched his forehead.

"How… entertaining…" a Portuguese man said dully and surprisingly.

"Tyki?" Allen shed a few tears, so he wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked around his surroundings.

He was still in his room. Road was next to him along with someone else.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, still touching his forehead.

"A doctor…" The doctor said as he held onto his nose. Blood dropped off his nose.

Allen made a confused look. "Can I… have an explanation on what is going on?"

Everyone was silent.

"You were asleep for about three days already." Tyki said dully.

"Three days?" Allen said surprisingly.

"Yes. We had a doctor come over everyday and the cause was still unidentified."

Allen pondered, and then said, "I must be sleepy then!" He laid back down to sleep as he covered himself under the sheet of blanket.

"That wasn't it…" Tyki said. _Is he toying with us?_

Allen did not reply. He just thought instead. _'I feel sick... Just thinking about those recent dreams is giving me a headache!' _He clenched onto to the sheet of blanket.

"I think I should leave." The doctor said as he gathered his belongings and left.

"Thank you doctor!" Road said with a smile. The doctor waved farewell in return, and then disappeared from the room.

"Allen, I think you need to speak the truth for once." Tyki said as he approached to the couch.

"What truth? I am speaking the truth." Allen chirped.

"Doesn't sound like it." Tyki pulled the blanket away from Allen.

Allen hugged himself to keep himself warm. "It's cold all of a sudden…"

"Don't make excuses." Tyki protested.

Allen sighed and sat up. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Give me truthful answers. What is up with you lately? You never acted like this before."

Allen looked away from Tyki. "… Isn't that how I always am?"

"No." Tyki said straightforwardly. That pressured Allen a lot.

"Um…" Allen pondered.

"Idiot, don't think too much!" Tyki shouted.

Allen felt a little dizzy.

Tyki supported him to keep in balance.

"You didn't tell me that…" Allen said.

Tyki sighed. "Hurry up and feel better alright?"

"Alright…" Allen said and laid back in his couch.

"Now go back to sleep." Tyki placed the blanket over Allen.

"But… didn't you want my answer?"

"I'll hear that as soon as you get better. Just sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" Allen was telling the truth. He looked halfway energetic.

"… Who cares, sleep." Tyki left the room.

Road stayed silent as she watched them yapping.

"Road?" Allen turned to look at the silent girl.

"Yes Allen?" Road radiantly smiled at the young boy.

"… Are you going to leave me?"

"Nope because I love Allen!"

Allen slightly laughed and smiled. "I know you do." He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

_'Since when Allen acted like a child?' Road thought._

--

Two weeks has past and Lavi, was sort of healed from his wounds, and he was able to walk without any support.

Since it's morning, everyone in his group felt a little grumpy and tired.

"Everyone knows their positions, correct?" Cross asked.

They nodded their heads several times dully.

"Alright, you got one hour to get ready and head to town square. If you don't show up, we'll leave without you."

They nodded their heads again and left.

--

Kanda walked straight home and took the short cut. That took him about ten minutes to reach his house. When he reached back home, he quickly changed into his Exorcist uniform. He fights better when he wears his uniform than his other clothes. After he changed, he grabbed Mugen and started eating tempura, and then left, leaving the plate on the table. When he left, he thought, _'That stupid Moyashi is causing me trouble as is.' _Kanda wanted payback or… revenge.

His heart began to race whenever he thought about that white haired boy, and yet… it felt as if his heart was tearing apart slowly.

As he headed to town square, he decided to walk slowly and think. Thinking about Moyashi of course. Thinking about the pros and cons about him.

The route took Kanda about thirty minutes to reach to town square. When he reached to town square, he found everyone waiting for him.

"Now that everyone is FINALLY here, let's go!" Cross said and started walking.

They nodded and followed Cross.

--

Allen prepared for his day. He placed all the daggers he had under his sleeves and lower leg area, and then put on random accessories.

After he was ready, he looked at the new mirror Road bought for him, and frowned. He sighed and walked out of the door. Allen was lucky enough to run into Road, but she was just passing by until she noticed him approaching to her.

"Wow Allen, I never knew you would wake up at a time like this." Road said.

"Well I wanted to do some morning training that's all." Allen said with a smile.

"Are you heading to Earl-sama's place?"

"Yes. I need my next order."

"That's right."

Both were quiet.

"Road, if you were to forget someone… how would you feel?" Allen asked.

"If I forget someone?" Road laughed hysterically. "Don't be silly! I have Allen-kun and my family! However, if I did, then I would be sad. I think."

"You think? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind! After you are done talking to Earl-sama, are you going to get something to eat?"

"Of course not! I would die without eating something!"

Road laughed again, "Of course I knew that, just making sure."

Allen smiled, but he didn't bother looking at Road. He didn't want to go further to his mind, so decided to keep it quiet.

When they reached to Earl's office, the two found him and Tyki waiting for them.

"Good morning." Allen and Road said at the same time.

"Morning." Tyki yawned.

"Tyki? Have you been sleeping well?" Allen asked.

"No. I overslept. I was on guard duty." Tyki yawned again.

Everyone was quiet except Tyki's loud yawning.

"Earl-sama, what is my next duty?" Allen asked.

"Be on the look out on the fifth floor. Keep on guard. Who knows if they will come or not." Earl replied.

"Yes sir…" Allen said.

"You all are dismissed." Earl said.

"Yes sir!" The three said and left.

"Allen, come here for a sec." Earl said.

"What is it Earl-sama?" Allen stopped and went to Earl.

"Put this on for me." Earl handed Allen a large ring. Large enough to fit through a neck.

"What's this for?" Allen examined the object.

"Put that on your neck. It's a way to communicate you."

Allen placed the large ring onto his neck. "How is it possible to take it off?"

"You use a key of course."

"Oh." Allen thought as he stared and slightly bowed, "Thank you Earl-sama." he said and left.

That left Earl to thoughts and spoke, "This can be a good opportunity to put him into use again. It's now chapter three: Exorcist Extinction part 3."

--

Kanda and the others were at the entrance at the front of the stairs. Kanda made the first step, but Komui immediately stopped him.

"Wait Kanda!" Komui said and set his brief case onto the floor. He opened it and took out a set of needles.

The group stared at him as if he was some idiot.

"What is that Komu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Hohoho… I'm glad you ask. This is the cure that can reverse the cause of Allen's problem." Komui handed everyone a couple of needles and a small spray to Kanda. "You'll need about that much incase he goes a little rash and break it or you broke it along the way."

"Oi… what's this spray for?" Kanda asked.

"Spray it on your Mugen and stab Allen."

"Stab?" The three Exorcists said surprisingly.

"Yes stab, but stab somewhere safe. Makes it easier for Kanda to attack. Yes?"

"Che…" Kanda put it in his pocket and ran up the stairs. The rest followed him.

When they reached to the last part of the stairs, they found a group of akuma waiting for them.

"Hey they actually came!" One of the thugs said.

This did not stop Kanda though. As he ran, he drew out his Mugen and disappeared. He then reappeared behind them. "To kick your ass." Seconds later, Kanda withdrew his black katana, and all the thugs fell onto the ground. Most were out cold. Kanda glared at his group. "Hurry up and get into your positions."

Lenalee and Lavi followed Kanda to the entrance of the building as Komui and Cross went somewhere to hide.

When the three Exorcists entered the building, they notice the area contained no moving life.

"We should split up." Kanda said.

"How come?" Lenalee ask.

"It's obvious."

"Yuu-chan thinks it'll be troublesome when we follow him." Lavi said.

"Oi… don't call me that!" Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Not a problem!" Lavi said happily.

"Alright, I get what you mean Kanda." Lenalee said.

Kanda went to one direction, Lenalee went to a different route, and as for Lavi, he just stood there like he had no idea where to go. He then decided to follow Lenalee, but when he followed her direction, there was a fork like path. Lavi chose the left, but Lenalee chose the right.

Kanda kept running nonstop, and notice there was not one thug around this area. He wondered a little, but at least it saved some of his troubles.

Few seconds past and Kanda heard footsteps. He suddenly spotted a shadow up ahead, but then it disappeared. Kanda decided to chase the shadow. The shadow went up the stairs followed by Kanda. The shadow ran up the stairs three more times and when Kanda reached there, he noticed it was a fighting ground.

Kanda found the shadow man at the opposite side of Kanda. It looked as if the person was waiting for him. It was dark in the room, so Kanda couldn't see who it was, the lights were, dim and there were no windows.

"Oi, Step out of the shadow if there are manly enough to face me." Kanda demanded.

The person stepped forward where there is light, as he said, "This time I'll end your pitiful life, Exorcist."

"And this time I'll set your wings free. Permanently, Moyashi." Kanda smirked. He remembered the book Allen kept. The poem he wrote. It's all related now. He understood why Allen would write those. It was a reminder he wanted to be free forever, but not only to be free, but to get revenge. No… That wasn't all. This one thing Allen wanted to most wasn't either of them. He wanted someone to be close to him. Just thinking about this made Kanda calm and sick at the same time. However, Kanda could clearly see Allen stuck in a cage, tortured, and all alone in complete darkness. Rather blinded by darkness. He can also picture Earl quietly controlling him like a puppet. This made Kanda frustrated.

"Hey it's Allen! Can't you get anyone's name right, or is your brain a size of a plant?!" Allen shouted as he activated his Innocence. Kanda did the same.

"Like I can remember like a name like that, Moyashi." Kanda said. Allen felt like Kanda was mocking him, so he glared at him. Kanda took out the spray Komui gave him and sprayed it around Mugen's blade. _'This better work.' _Kanda thought as he put away the spray.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"You don't need to know." Kanda disappeared with his 'high and mighty' speed. Allen just stood there. The wind blew his hair and Allen turned around to grab something with his right hand. He grabbed a black and white blade, Mugen,

"You have good eyes." Kanda commented.

"My left eye can see every step you make, and I'll take that as a compliment."

Allen let go of the blade as Kanda pulled his katana away. Both of them backed away and were steady for a while, and then they started charging towards each other. Kanda kept attacking as Allen kept dodging every move Kanda made. Later, Kanda cross-slashed and actually cut Allen's cheek. Allen stopped his movements and kneeled down with his palms touching the ground, wide-eyed. He felt dizzy, and a flashback came running through his mind.

--

_It was a snowy night and not much people were around, but in an alley, it seem there is a party going on. _An Exorcist fell onto the ground, and in front of him was a young boy with hair white as snow and Akumas behind the boy.2q

There were three Exorcists in total, but two were unconscious. More likely dead…

The last Exorcist, all beaten up, full of scratches, and covered in blood said weakly, _"You… You have Innocence! Wh-why are you turning against us?!" _The Exorcist knew it hurts to say, but he wanted to know badly.

The boy was silent. He did not want to talk, but insist on saying, _"What do you mean?" _The child looked pitifully at the Exorcist.

"_That Innocence on your arm! A person with Innocence is an Exorcist!" _

The white haired child remained silent again, but then said with a blank expression, _"I still don't understand what you mean." _He killed the Exorcist after speaking, and then thought to himself, _'I will… never be an Exorcist. It's… impossible. For me that is…' _He turned around and left along with the Akumas.

--

Allen snapped out of the flashback and focused back onto the fight. He looked up and saw Kanda charging right at him! He was about to attack Allen, but Allen did not have time to react, but he tried it anyways. He slowly stood up and jumped backwards. Kanda predicted his movement, so he followed him and stabbed right through Allen's shoulder. Allen fell back along with Kanda. Kanda swiftly took out a needle and stabbed it on Allen's right arm just to be sure.

Allen didn't holler in pain, but said calmly, "What are you doing?"

"Like I said idiot, I am going to set you free." Kanda injected the liquid into Allen.

Allen's eyes were wide-eyed. He felt something rushing through his mind again, and hollered in pain. _'Whose, whose memories are these?!!!' _Allen thought with panic. "What… what did you do?" Allen asked Kanda angrily. He was breathing heavily, and cold sweat was leaving his pale skin.

"Che, don't ask me." Kanda replied.

Allen's Innocence reverted to a regular looking arm except the color. It remained deformed. He moved his left arm and pulled the needle away from his right arm, and then he tried to push Kanda away from him, but Kanda's force was stronger than his. "You made this… didn't you?"

"No." Kanda said straightforwardly.

"You… really were prepared for this…" Allen said tiredly.

"No, I just thought of this when I came here."

"Heh… weird." Allen looked up at the ceiling and slightly smiled. "I… I can't trust anything anymore…"

Kanda stared at him silently.

"…I wonder…Who can I trust? Do you mind telling me that?"

"Baka, it has to be your heart! Trust that. Not other humans, but unless your heart tells you to!" Kanda growled.

"…" Allen thought with a blank expression.

Everything was quiet except the echo of the wind.

"Earl-sama… help me…" Allen said.

From afar, Earl said, "Not to worry. I already sent the higher level Akumas."

Back to the fifth floor, Allen began to feel dizzy again. His mind is already exhausted from all the things that have been happening lately. He can still feel the unknown memories rushing through his mind. His eyelid was getting heavy. _'No… not a time like this. Not… yet…' _However, Allen was force to close his eyes.

Kanda continued to stare, but then he sighed and touched something on his right ear. "Hey, I found Moyashi." When he finished his sentence, he heard chattering and crashing, and then breaking. Kanda knew that would be Lavi. Therefore, Kanda broke the connection, and lifted Allen to place Allen's body on his back. _'He's light…' _Kanda found that weird to a person who eats more than a serving. Kanda was heading downstairs, but a group of thugs stopped him. There were ten in total.

"Drop the kid now and we won't hurt you." one said.

"And if I refuse?" Kanda replied.

"Then I suggest you won't make it out alive." The group pointed their guns at Kanda.

"Are you positive about that? If you shoot, you might aim at the brat." Kanda said with a smirk.

The group flinched.

Kanda quickly and calmly put the white haired boy onto the ground, and then disappeared just like a shadow.

The Akumas were confused, so they surveyed the place, until they heard a voice. "Looking for someone?" The men looked in front of them, and found Kanda in an attacking position, with his devilish smirk.

In exactly one minute, the Akumas are already on the ground.

Kanda hurriedly picked up Allen and rushed down the stairs.

On the second floor, Kanda heard the crash again, and the next one was loud and close. Dust started falling down from the ceiling. Later, he heard mumbling. He turned his head, and found Allen slowly opening his eyes.

"Kanda?" Allen said sleepily.

"You awake now?" Kanda said.

Allen was now fully awake, and shouted, "Kanda!" He hugged Kanda tightly, which caused Kanda loose his balance.

"Idiot, are you trying to make us fall, and keep your voice down!" Kanda shouted softly.

"Why?" Allen stopped hugging and held onto Kanda's broad shoulders.

"They might find us!"

"But… aren't we in Earl's territory? Of course he would find out. Also, what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Kanda glanced at Allen as he continued to run.

"Remember what?" Allen asked confusedly.

Kanda deeply exhaled and then said, "Forget it."

"Okay!" Allen said happily.

Allen and Kanda reached to the first floor, and when they reached to the exit of the building, he found Lavi and Lenalee waiting for them. They weren't facing at him, but facing at the exit.

Lavi and Lenalee glanced at Kanda, and surprisingly said, "Yuu! (Kanda!)"

"Che…" Kanda glared at the two as he stopped between where they stood.

Kanda noticed someone was blocking their way. It was Earl, Road, and Tyki.

Allen felt unease, so he tried to hide his face from the three.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen, what are you doing? Kill them!" Earl demanded.

Allen flinched. "I-I don't want to." He trembled in fear.

"Moyashi, can you walk?" Kanda said.

"I-I think…"

Kanda lowered himself to let Allen stand, and Allen staggered a little, and then gained his balance with a help of Kanda.

"Allen, why are you so attractive to those Exorcists?" Earl asked.

"…Be-Because…They are nothing like any of you." Allen replied.

"Oh? How so?"

"…They just are." Allen tried to stay strong.

Lavi felt touched, Kanda felt like he wanted to puke, and Lenalee… indescribable.

"Earl, I decided I want to choose my own path! I don't want to be with the Noah anymore!" Allen shouted bravely.

Everyone had a weird expression on their face.

"Then I guess it can't be helped then. Tyki, get rid of them." Earl said.

"Yes sir!" Tyki said. "Road, it's best if you leave the building."

Road nodded and left.

Tyki took out a dagger under his sleeves and ran towards them. Earl took out a pistol and aimed it at Kanda.

"You guys should leave now." Allen said as he activated his Innocence.

"Why?" Lavi asked.

Tyki attacked Allen, but Allen deflected it. Allen kicked Tyki away from him, and quickly said, "I am going to close down this business along with its owner."

The three Exorcists remembered the revenge he wanted so badly. Therefore, they nodded.

"Allen, is there any other exits?" Lenalee asked.

"…There is, but I believe the exits are tightly shut. Not even Innocence can break through the exits." Allen replied.

"And how did you know?" Kanda asked.

"I… tried it once, but it didn't go too well…" Allen broke a sweat.

"… So, got a plan to bust us out of here?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, I just thought of one. First-" Tyki came back to attack, but Allen bent down to knock Tyki's knees, which caused Tyki to lose balance. Allen kicked Tyki with half of his strength, and then said, "First, get rid of Tyki. Throw him out of the building, and after that is completed, you guys leave. I'll distract Earl as best as I can. Then let's see how things turn out."

The three nodded and prepared for battle.

'_I hope this plan doesn't include risking his life…' Lavi thought._

They ran towards Tyki, and Tyki ran charged at them. Earl first started shooting, aiming at Kanda because Earl hated Kanda. A lot. Kanda just dodged all of the bullets, and continued running. Allen was close enough of reaching Tyki and did a reversal. Tyki quickly turned, but his speed wasn't fast enough as Allen's speed. Allen forced Tyki to bent low again.

"Lavi, now!! Strike him out!" Allen shouted as he moved away from Tyki.

"You got it!" Lavi activated his hammer. The head of the hammer grew larger and hit Tyki. Tyki flew backward and hit the window, which caused it to brake. Tyki continued to stay on air until he was meters away from the entrance of the building and finally landed.

"Tyki!" Road ran up to Tyki to help him.

"I'm… fine." Tyki said as he tried to stand. He was wounded all over. Tyki was startled that the three Exorcists were in front of him.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted. Cross was with him. They were running towards them, but when they were half way there, a huge bomb interrupted them. The bomb occurred inside the building on the first floor.

* * *

_Pros and cons - advantages and disadvantages about one subject. Or the good things and the bad things about one subject._

_-_

_Q: What business does Earl do?_

_A: Pretty much unknown…_

_Q: Some people asked, is the jewel that Earl wanted so badly, the Heart?_

_A: The Heart will never be in this story._

_Q: Can the Noah use their powers/abilities?_

_A: They didn't become members for nothing._

_Q: How come Cross doesn't fight? And how come Earl doesn't fight for real? _

_A: … 1, Cross is too lazy 2. Cross doesn't feel like it. And 3. He knows they can do it! (Smiles) As for Earl, maybe he's too old?_

_This is the re-edited version__… so I did made it different… _

_So anyways, thanks for reading! If you got a question, please tell me and I will happily answer them! _


	8. New Discovery

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM. No one feels sorry about that though…_

_**A/n:** Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy! Also, **nanachan87**... I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but there is no fight between Earl and Allen in this chapter (sort of). That will come later though… Hopefully… _

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Discovery.**

The 'Noah' building exploded and Allen and Earl are still in there!! The building continued to collapse like a wildfire.

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi shouted at the same time.

At the same time, Road and Tyki shouted, "Earl-sama!"

Lenalee ran towards the collapsing building, but Komui immediately stopped her. "No Lenalee!"

"But I have to save Allen!" Lenalee cried out.

"Allen will be behind us soon! Right now, we need to leave!" Komui hollered.

Lenalee was startled about how much strength her brother puts in that sentence.

Lavi grabbed one of Lenalee's arms and shouted, "Lenalee, we have to go… **NOW**!!"

Lavi and Komui forced Lenalee away from the building and raced down the stairs. Kanda followed them, but stopped at the beginning of the stairs. He glanced at the remaining two people, and then left.

"Road, we need to go too." Tyki said.

"But Earl-sama-" Road said in shock.

"He'll be fine. Trust me." Tyki smiled weakly.

"… Fine." The two stood up and left to the stairs.

The group rushed down the stairs, and everyone felt miserable. Lenalee was left with tears. She rarely met Allen, but she considers calling him 'friend'. Kanda was left with a negative thought. _'Moyashi… You are a fool.' _Lavi closed his eyes tight as he grunted. Komui watched the young ones suffer.

When they reached to the end of the stairs, they watched the remaining parts of the building fall. They were at alert if Allen or Earl came, but none came back alive.

They heard the sirens coming their way. The police and ambulance arrived, but none of the group was relief.

At least… Cross was glad he found Timcanpy came flying to him…

--

It has been about two weeks since the big tragedy, but still no sign of Allen or Earl.

Kanda on the other hand, had a quiet and bothersome time throughout those weeks. Usually Kanda would say, "Good riddance." to anyone, but he never did. Lavi usually call him all the time, but he didn't. He must be busy with Bookman or still affected by the event. There weren't many phone calls either.

It was snowing, but Kanda wasn't bothered by it. It… sort of reminded him of the white haired brat. How? It's pure. Just like that body. It's so pure. Except the curse, the Innocence on his left arm, and the white, bleached hair. That's what prevented people from accepting him and dirtying is pureness. It was there for a reason, but Kanda is too dense to know. He also thought the snow reminded him of Allen as violent. He heard stories about how snow is related to violence. The snow make things seem harmless to cover the violence.

Kanda paused his thoughts. Why is he thinking about this? Why does he care about him anyways? It's not like him! Just thinking about this makes him so… irritated!

He decided to feel refreshed by taking a walk. As he walked, he thought, _'They're not around anymore.' _"Che…"_ 'They must have ran away since their master isn't around to lecture them.' _He took a one-hour walk, yet still no signs of people familiar.

When he came back home, he would always remind himself it was meant to be quiet.

He headed to the kitchen to relax for a while, but then he heard the phone rang. He decided to ignore it, but it kept ringing, and Kanda continued to ignore it. Finally, the phone stopped ringing. Kanda went to check on the phone. Luckily, he got a caller ID. He checked to see who of all people would called him at a time like this? The last call was the town hospital. Was it his father? Ha! A guy like him wouldn't dare to be in the hospital and call his son. So who? Kanda did not feel like thinking, so he let it slide, but the next day, the phone rang again, and he went to check whom.

The hospital again. He knew it's not his father, nor his mother. His mother rarely calls him for some reasons and her area code is not the current one, and it's not his relatives. None of his relatives goes to the hospital here because they don't live in this town.

Kanda was getting irrigated when the person was calling him, so he actually answered it. "What?"

No one spoke, but then he heard a whisper. "Kanda…" It was so low that you can hardly understand it. The person spoke a little louder. "K-Kanda…"

Kanda recognized that voice. "Moyashi?"

The person spoke a little louder again, but it was still a whisper tone. "Kanda…"

"Moyashi is that you? Answer me!" Kanda shouted.

No answer, but he did hear someone crying.

Then he heard a female's voice saying, "Little boy! You are not allowed to use the phone and please get back to your bed! You are in no condition to move around!" the phone hung up loud. Kanda removed the phone away from his ears, and then place it back. He stared at the phone for a while, but without warning, he left the house. He quickly rushed to the hospital, and no one was around to stop him.

When he made it to the hospital, he quickly rushed to the counter and shouted, "Is a kid name _Allen Walker_ here?!" He slammed his palms on the counter. It was loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the counter. It was dead silent.

The nurse was looking through a list of patients. "There is no 'Allen Walker' in this list, but there are some anonymous. Can you describe the person you are looking for please?" She said calmly.

The people in the room ignored Kanda and the nurse, and continued to do their own action.

Kanda thought and said calmly, "A teenage kid, white hair and a strange mark on his left eye."

The nurse tried to remember. "Oh yes that child! He was the one that was found four days ago at the 'N' building."

Kanda was shock. "Nani?"

"It's true. Some workers were cleaning the area and all of a sudden, they found two people buried. They were close to Near Death Experience, but luckily they both lived!"

Kanda was still in stock to hear the news. "Take me to the kid's room!"

"I'm sorry, but the room is strictly off limits. You need to be a family member to go."

"I'm his brother!" Kanda lied, but his eyes showed no guilt.

The nurse was silent and checks another set of list. She told him the room number and directions, and Kanda rushed to that room.

He went to the elevator and pressed the 15 button. No one, but himself was on the elevator. He reached to the 15th floor and rushed out of the elevator as soon as he can. When he reached to the room, he immediately opened it, which startled the people in the room.

Kanda found two doctors and a boy who is tied to the bed.

"Kanda!" The boy shouted with glee.

"Excuse me sir, but you are not allowed in the room!" One of the doctors said.

"I'm his brother." Kanda immediately said.

"I… don't see the relationship…" The other doctor said.

"We are brothers!" Allen shouted.

The doctors observed Allen and Kanda carefully, and decided to let Kanda in.

"Moyashi… you made everyone worried." Kanda glared at Allen.

Allen laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I did try to call you." He tried not to look deep in the eyes of the angry newcomer.

"How did you know my 'new' number?" Kanda asked.

"Phone book." Allen said without thinking.

"… So tell me why is he tied up on the bed?" Kanda asked the doctors.

"He would not stop leaving his bed without permission." One of the doctors replied.

Kanda noticed a gear-like thing swirling around Allen's left eye. "What's that thing?"

"We tried to ask your brother, but he said he doesn't know." The other doctor answered.

Kanda glared at Allen once more and said, "Do you mind if I talk to him privately?"

The two exchange glances and said, "Thirty minutes." and then left.

The two watched the doctors leave, and then Allen and Kanda quickly looked at each other.

"Kanda! I am so happy to see you! I wanted to see you so badly, but they won't let me leave this place!" Allen said excitedly.

"Moyashi! Calm down! Your wounds might re-open!"

"Too late…" Allen said calmly.

Both were silent, but then Kanda sighed.

"Okay, you will tell me the truth how you got that thing on your left eye. It doesn't look like that fat ass would give you that mark for nothing." Kanda said.

Allen stared and thought. "I said that?"

Kanda made another glare. "You were lying all this time!"

"Well I thought you would say it might be strange for someone to have a condition like that and you might think it's a lie too!" Allen slightly looked away.

Kanda twitched. "That depends what you say and if you quit lying, I can tell you are telling the truth."

Allen slowly looked at him. "Okay fine… This time no lies." He pouted. '_I think.'_

"Out with it then!" Kanda demanded.

Allen thought of where to start. "Eh… After Mana's death… I… I felt something strange on my left eye. It felt like it was on fire or something." Allen said in a calm tone, but most likely sad. "When it reached to the limit where it boiled, blood started to…" Allen started to tremble in fear. Kanda knew what he meant. "It… hurts so much. But then… when I woke up, it felt better." Allen started to relax.

"What is that thing for anyway?" Kanda asked.

Allen thought. "Hm… Not sure. It's rarely used. Only when my life is at threat, then it will be activated. Mana use to say what it is for in my dreams. The dream felt so real! I was so happy he was there, but whenever I wake up, he would always disappear…"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Kanda said impatiently.

"Oh… right… forgot." Allen started to chuckle. "It was to protect me, and like I said, from any threats in my life. As long as I accept Mana in my heart, I will always be protected."

Kanda sat down on a chair. "Tell me why it's still activated?"

"I don't know, Honesty! But my guess is, if this thing is reverted, then I guess I would dead by now."

Kanda thought, and then said, "Are there anymore lies you told me?"

"I don't remember."

Kanda glared at the white haired boy.

"Every time you make a face like that, why does it hurt to look at it?" Allen said as he looked away from the black haired senpai.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kanda asked.

"Yes."

Both were quiet, until Allen suddenly shouted, "Kanda, you have to get me out of here!!"

That startled Kanda. "W-Why?"

"Be smarter will you? Several reasons: one, I hate it when doctors test me! Two, they will be a lot annoying when they keep asking me questions until I spill it! Three, Earl is still here and he might do something bad to me, and like I said a long time ago, Earl is after me! Do I have to go further?!" Allen explained.

"Che! You think I can get you out when they will keep a good look out in the hospital?!" Kanda said.

Allen smirked devilishly. "Oh that… Don't worry about that. If I have someone that can fight, then no problem right?"

Kanda twitched. _'What is he thinking __**now**__?' _

"In any case, I got a plan." Allen smiled normally. "First, help me get this thing off me!" Allen didn't understood what the leather belts were.

"Just to set things straight, I don't have Mugen with me."

"Mugen? What's that?" Allen asked.

"My katana."

"Oh that." Allen thought and then said thoughtlessly, "Well that's okay. I can use my arm." Allen activated his Innocence on his left arm and cut the belts with the tip of his finger, and then reverted it back to normal, stood up, and stretched. "Much better!"

"Hey, take it easy." Kanda came closer to Allen. _'Why couldn't he use that way before?'_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Allen stood up and started to stagger.

Kanda supported him by holding onto his arms.

Allen did not pay any attention to Kanda's grip and looked around. "Where did they put my cloths…" Allen gave up, and then looked at Kanda. "Kanda, do you have any extra set of clothes?"

"I don't bring extras." Kanda replied.

Allen sighed in disappointment. "New plan then." Allen thought, and just in a matter of seconds, he thought of something. "Kanda, lend me your ears."

"Why?"

"They could hear us."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but did anyways. Allen whispered various warm words into Kanda's ears, which Kanda liked the feeling.

"Understood?" Allen grinned.

"Yeah…" Kanda said as he released Allen from his grip and opened the door. He surveyed his surroundings and notice there were no signs of those doctors. They must have gone to lunch. "It's clear, Moyashi."

"Good, now we don't have to use your strength!" Allen said as he went out of the room along with Kanda.

The two rushed out of the hospital as they possibly can. They past by patients and nurses, but not the ones that knew about Allen. Kanda slammed his palm on the elevator button, but they had to wait for it to go down.

As they wait, Allen hummed a song. The song seemed to be sad. (To Kanda's opinion.) He hasn't heard a sad song in a long time. Ever since he was a child.

Kanda took off his long coat and handed it to Allen.

"What's this for?" Allen stopped humming and asked Kanda confusedly.

"You'll catch a cold by the time you step outside, and also someone might find out about your dress code."

"Oh… Okay!" Allen gladly accepts the coat and puts it on.

The elevator door opened, and people left the elevator, and then Kanda and Allen stepped inside. Four people, including Allen and Kanda, are inside the elevator. It continued to go down the building, and no one spoke. The other two people stared at the newcomers, but Allen received most of the attention. Allen did have a feeling someone is staring at him behind his back.

"Kanda, do you ever wear something with hoods?" Allen asked all of a sudden.

"No." Kanda said straightforwardly.

"Kanda, you don't have to say things in English. I can understand Japanese." Allen did his best to avoid Kanda, and everything was quiet. Kanda had a dumbfounded face, until…

--

Here we are outside, and everything seems peaceful, except…

"**MOYASHI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" **This shouting come inside the hospital, which is spoken in Japanese.

--

On to the first floor, two people stepped out of a elevator dizzily. Kanda was the next to step out, followed by Allen, but he was dizzier than the two strangers who came out first. He aimlessly bumped into Kanda's back.

"What?" Allen said.

"Che… Don't remember my ass!" Kanda yelled and pulled Allen's arm. He rushed out of the hospital as soon as he can. Allen tried his best to catch up, but couldn't.

"K-Kanda, could you slow down a bit?"

Kanda slightly turned to glance at Allen. "Do you want to get caught or not?"

"No…" Allen looked away.

"Then try to catch up."

Allen did tried his best to walk fast, and couldn't help, but to force a smile.

When they reached to the exit of the hospital, they had plenty of attention. The people wondered why the two were in hurry, and the hair color of Allen's. Kanda and Allen continued to walk fast, and did not take any stops. Later, they were finally meters away from the hospital, so Kanda decided to slow down.

Allen looked around in fascination. He never knew he had _this_ many people catching his attention.

Kanda had a feeling Allen was making a bright aura, so he slightly turned around to glare at Allen. "Stop staring and keep walking!"

Allen stopped walking, and Kanda did too.

"What is it now?" Kanda said.

"It's just what you said…"

"What are you talking about?"

"… The phrase, 'Keep walking'… Father use to say that all the time." Allen looked down at the white, dirty snow in the ground.

Kanda stared at him. "Let's keep going."

"Okay." Allen slightly smiled and continued to walking.

It took them about 45 minutes to walk to Kanda's apartment.

When they entered the apartment, Allen got all excited and jumped all over the place.

"Oh it feels so good to be back here!!" Allen said happily.

"Hey, this is not the time for partying or to get happy. Some people might come after you." Kanda growled.

"I know, but I want to enjoy everything to the fullest!!" Allen continued to smile and jump all over the place, but then he relaxed on the same couch that he slept on.

"Do whatever, but don't break the place!"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I need to make phone calls." Kanda picked up the phone and started dialing random numbers.

"Okay!" Allen chirped as he went inside Kanda's room.

Kanda waited patiently on the person to pick up.

"Hello?" A female voice spoke. She sounded downhearted.

"It's Kanda."

"Oh hey, Kanda."

"… I found Moyashi and he is currently at my place."

"Moyashi? Who's Moyashi?"

"Allen."

There was no answer at the other side of the line, so Kanda tried to say something. "Lenalee?"

"H-h-hold on! Allen is at your place? Right now?" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there! Please don't go anywhere!" Lenalee cried out which caused Kanda to move the phone away from his ear.

"No. We'll meet up at Revie's Latté."

"O-Okay!"

Kanda hung up and dials a new number.

"Yeah?" a male's voice spoke dully.

"Idiot, meet me at Revie's Latté."

"Yuu-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Kanda growled as mighty as a lion.

"…Yeah that's you, but to get things straight, why do you want me to meet you there?"

"I need to ask you something there."

"Can't you say right now?"

"Just do it!" Kanda hung up, and then dialed another number… A number that is rarely used. This could be the first time calling this person.

"What? Can't you tell I'm busy!" a hard, male voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"It's Kanda… I got news. I thought you might be interested." Kanda said dully.

"… Kanda calling me? Well isn't this rare! What do you want?" The person sounded like he didn't care.

"It's about Allen." Before he could continue, the person immediately interrupted.

"What about him? He's dead isn't he?"

"Wrong. He is messing up my room right now." Kanda said in frustration. _'And I told him NOT to.'_

"I'll be at usual place." The man said and hung up.

Kanda place the phone down, and then rushed to his room.

"Moyashi!" When he entered his room, he found Allen thinking, but Allen jolted up and stared at Kanda. "Oh… uh… What's wrong Kanda?"

"What… were you doing?" Just a few things misplaced.

"Thinking. What does it look like?"

"Thinking of what?" Kanda has no idea why he is asking these unless questions, when he has to go somewhere right now!

"Thinking about how to make the curse mark on my left eye disappear." Allen looked to his left, trying to avoid eye contact.

"… We need to change." Kanda went to his closet and dug out a new set of clothes. Those might not fit Kanda anyways.

"Change elsewhere." Kanda said as he tossed the clothes to Allen.

"Are we going somewhere?" Allen said anxiously.

"What does it look like?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Allen walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and looked at himself at the mirror. _'I… look miserable…' _Allen saddened his face, and then shook his head. _'What am I talking about?' _Allen sighed miserably. _'Mana… I need more guidance. Please help me…' _

_--_

Allen was ready and went to wherever Kanda was. "Okay Kanda, let's go!!!" He was bouncing all around Kanda.

"Quit doing that." Kanda said as he head out the door.

"Okie Dokie!" Allen followed him happily.

--

When they reached to the entrance of Revie's Latté, the four people who Kanda called were waiting for them to show.

"Allen!" two people in that group cried out as they left their group to join Allen and Kanda. They past by Kanda and hugged Allen as tight as they can.

"I can't believe you are still okay!" Lenalee said.

"I can't believe you are still alive!" Lavi said.

"I… can't… breathe…" Allen was turning red or maybe purple.

"Oh sorry!" Lenalee and Lavi said as they let go.

"That's… okay." Allen tried to get back the air he needed.

"Come on." Kanda said as he approached to the entrance of the building, and the others followed.

They sat down somewhere in the place called Revie's Latté. They did order something, but no one cared.

"So Allen, how did you survive that attack?" Lenalee tried to stay calm.

"Um…" Allen tried to speak, but Lavi interrupted him.

"Allen! What is that thing on your left eye?" Lavi exclaimed.

"It's still there?!" Allen said surprisingly as he touched his left eye.

"Lavi, I asked Allen a question first!" Lenalee pouted.

"Right… Allen can you answer them both?" Lavi said impatiently.

"Calm down… it's not like he's going anywhere." Komui said.

"For now." Kanda corrected him as he drank his green tea.

"Huh?" Everyone besides Allen and Kanda said.

"It's obvious. Some people might notice him and take him away." Kanda explained.

The four 'oh'ed.

"Um… the answer to Lenalee's question is: because of this curse on my left eye." Allen explained shortly.

"That was a curse? But you said that was a mark that Earl gave you." Lavi said.

"…About that…" Allen looked away.

--

"WHAT????!!!!!!!!"

Allen and Kanda covered their ears the best they could.

"Sorry about that…" Allen continued to look away.

"… Can't believe you lied to me the whole time!" Lavi exclaimed. He was slightly angry.

"I'm sorry." Allen said.

"Well at least you told the truth. Up until now…" Lavi pouted.

"And about what happened before…"

--

After Tyki flew off the window, Allen quickly rushed to Earl's back and grabbed him.

"_Now!" _Allen shouted.

The three Exorcists nodded and fled outside.

Allen made a sad smile and quietly said, _"Good-bye." _He only shed few tears.

Kanda made a quick glance and heard what he had to say, but tried to pretend he didn't heard it.

"_Allen, what are you doing?" _Earl asked.

"_We're dying together." _He smiled darkly. He took out a dagger under his sleeves, and threw it hard onto the fragile wall.

After that, everything goes boom.

--

Everyone had a blank expression.

"H-hello?" Allen said worriedly.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!!! YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF!!!!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

Allen scooted back. "I-I'm right here…"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!"

"Um… I'm sorry?" Allen forced a small smile.

They were dumbfounded as they relaxed.

The group was quiet for a while. Lavi was actually thinking.

Lavi stood up and said, "I need to call Old Panda. There's something I need to discuss with him." He left the group to go outside.

Komui started to speak, "Allen, you are a parasite-type correct?"

"Parasite… type?" Allen repeated in a confusedly.

"Never heard of it?"

"No." Allen looked away in ashamed.

"That's alright. Parasite-types are people (or creatures) that have Innocence in their bodies. It's rare to find them and I mean _extremely_ rare because most Innocence preferred to be in objects besides things in living flesh."

"Even the ones that are born with it?" Allen asked.

"Born? Well that's new." Komui said.

"Never… heard of it?" Allen asked in embarrassment.

"About .001 percent found in the world, how can I say no?"

'_One… thousandths?' _Allen thought in confusion.

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed through their area, which is located in Allen's stomach. The group stared at Allen dumbfounded, and Lavi was there to hear.

"Can you wait for thirty minutes?" Kanda asked.

"O-Okay." Allen looked down in embarrassment.

"Cross, do you know something about the cursed eye Allen has?" Komui asked.

Cross thought, and then said, "No."

"Lavi?" Komui turned to look at Lavi, who sat back down in his seat.

"What?" Lavi said.

"Does Bookman know something about this or his arm born like that?"

"No and no. Old Panda said he will go look it up."

Komui thought.

All of a sudden, Lenalee asked a million questions to Allen just to break the silence.

"Um… One at a time… Lenalee." Allen said calmly.

"Oh, sorry!" Lenalee took a deep breathe. "Where have you been all this time?"

"This so called 'hospital'."

"Before that." Lavi said immediately.

"…Buried… I think."

"The ground?"

"No… but I wish!" Allen smiled.

"…" Lenalee didn't took that as a joke.

Lavi laughed. "You think?"

"Yeah…" Allen's smile lessened.

"Say Allen, I never get to hear your story. Mind if you tell me?" Komui said as he smiled.

Allen looked at Komui and nodded, which took about fifteen minutes.

Komui was dumbfounded along with the others. One reason, another lie turned into a truth.

"And yeah… that's about it." Allen said, but no reply came through. "Hello?" Allen waved his hands at Komui, and then the others.

They blinked, "W-wow…"

'_I never heard of these things in history…' _Lavi thought. _'I guess I will need to ask and help Old Panda after all…' _

"Do you think I did something bad?" Allen frowned.

"The part where you tried to kill yourself along with Earl, the part where you killed the Exorcist, and the part where you…" Komui tried to complete his sentence, but Lavi interrupted.

"Almost everything, Allen." Lavi finished it.

"O-oh…" Allen looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize." Lenalee smiled.

Allen slightly smiled back, but then frowned again.

"Hey Allen, why the long face?" Lavi asked.

"It's weird… how you Exorcists keep talking about these… Innocence topic." Allen tried not to get in eye contact.

"This is how Exorcists are idiot." Cross said.

"Am I an Exorcist?" Allen asked without thinking.

"As long as you have Innocence." Cross drank his coffee.

Allen thought about what one Exorcists said to him when he was young. "Am I suppose to be a Noah or an Exorcist?"

"Idiot student!" Cross threw a sugar cube at Allen, and it aimed at his forehead, so Allen rubbed it.

"You aren't thinking twice are you?"

"Um…" Before Allen could speak, Cross continued.

"You are suppose to decide that yourself!"

"Okay… but can we eat now?" Allen asked.

"Wait, one more question." Komui said in a hurry. "Why is that curse still activated?"

"I guess it's trying to fix the heavy damage in my body, and like I said, without this, I should be dead a long time ago. I can feel most of the pain fading." Allen said.

Kanda stood up.

"Where are you going, Kanda?" Allen asked immediately.

"Aren't we going to eat?" Kanda turned around to stare at the worried boy.

Allen brightened his face, and said as he nodded, "Yes!"

He quickly ran up to Kanda, and the others just followed.

"Kanda, can we go to a buffet?" Allen asked.

"Why?" Kanda glanced at him.

"You'll see…" Allen said slowly.

--

_At the buffet, and ten minutes later…_

Someone was smacking down a lot of food right into his mouth, and as for the others… they watched. Everyone in the buffet was watching, too. Their eyes squinted and twitched in astonishment.

The longhaired finally knew why Allen wanted to go here.

"Uh… yeah… I heard parasite-types have huge appetites due to their usage of energy." Lavi said.

'_That's the 30th plate…' _Lenalee thought.

'_I think I lost my appetite.' _Komui thought.

After Allen's 40th plate, he finally said, "I'm full…" He smiled and patted his belly.

"G-good." Lavi said.

Then the rest _tried_ to finish their food.

After they were finished, they waited outside for the next step.

"What now?" Lavi asked.

"I guess we can go home. It's a little late." Lenalee said.

"Good point." Lavi said.

Allen didn't pay attention. He was wandering his eyes around his surroundings.

"Allen!" Lavi hollered. The boy was startled.

"Wh-what?"

"We just notice your curse is gone." Lavi continued.

"R-really?" The boy panicked.

"Allen, can you not see the thing on your left eye?"

"I can… but I don't really pay attention to it…" Allen continued to look around.

Lavi laughed. "I don't know why you are so interested to look around."

"That's because… Earl rarely let me go outside. Most of the time he would lock me up. The other Noah doesn't play with me much… because they got other stuff to do. Moreover, if I go outside, he would make me be watched by bodyguards and do some missions. At that time, I didn't pay attention to the outside world." Allen paused and focused back to his group. "Before that, Mana would sometimes let me out of the house. Sometimes he would say it's for my own good."

"I know! How about we take you a tour later?" Lavi disturbed the silence.

"Really?" Allen was getting pumped.

"Sure, but I can't do it tomorrow or this week because I got work. I'm sure Yuu-chan is busy too. Lenalee has to do her part time job. I bet Cross doesn't feel like it." Lavi said in disappointment.

"Oh…" Allen felt downhearted.

"Would next week sound fine?"

"Okay!" Allen smiled brightly.

Lavi laughed, "You sure are looking forward for this."

"Of course I am!"

"Hey Allen, why don't you go to school?" Komui suggested.

"School?" Allen lost his brightness.

"Yes school. You can make good friends there." Komui said.

"…" Allen thought and said, "No I don't want to go." Allen frowned.

"How come?" Lenalee said.

"I can't place myself in public. Earl might find out. So now, I need to hide myself the best I can. I believe Akumas are waiting for further orders from the Noah." Allen explained.

"You… have a good point there." Lenalee said.

"But where will you go then?" Komui asked.

"I want to stay with Kanda! At a time like this, I need to fight until the end!" Allen looked like he was fired up.

"And if everything is over?" Lavi asked.

"Then I can live in a normal life!" Allen smiled.

Kanda wished everything were over now. He does not want to let Allen go again.

Allen thought the same.

"Idiot student, you can have Timcanpy back." Cross toss the golden golem to Allen, and Allen caught it.

"Thanks."

--

When Kanda and Allen reached home, Allen jumped all over the place again.

"Moyashi, go to bed…" Kanda said tiredly.

"But I might need a change of clothes." Allen said happily. Timcanpy flew around happily.

Kanda grumbled and went to his room, and Allen followed him.

Kanda tossed him a set of clothes, and said, "Now go away."

"Aw, but could I stay a little longer?" Allen frowned.

"… Five minutes, better?" Kanda didn't feel like being generous, but since he was tired, he insist on letting it go.

"Okay!" Allen jumped onto Kanda's bed.

"Not on my bed!"

Allen stopped jumping on my bed, and then sat next to Kanda.

Both were silent.

"If you are going to do nothing, but sit, then leave." Kanda said.

"It's not five minutes yet." Allen said.

Timcanpy lied down on the floor close to Allen's foot.

They continued to be silent.

They have been like this for quite some time.

"Okay five minutes is up. Go away." Kanda said sleepily.

"…Okay! See you in the morning!" Allen stood up and left, but suddenly, he accidentally stepped on Timcanpy, and tripped backward. Kanda caught him.

"Watch where you are stepping, idiot." Kanda said.

"Right…" Kanda lets go of him, and Allen walked away.

Allen silently flushed, which he couldn't help.

* * *

_**Small note:**_

_Nani - what._

_And this is re-edited! Yay... but I still got more to handle. (ToT)  
_


	9. Memory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM. No one feels sorry about that though…

_**Summary: **__Kanda is going to change because of one child. Allen is going to change by learning a thing or two from a mean man. Starting to be KandaxAllen__…__ (Genre is mixed...)_

_**A/n:**__ I was thinking… about this story, obviously… the word "outcast" doesn't… really fit in the story, so… I need to change that to "wanted". If you memorized the story right (I actually did…) Allen was never an outcast… only for a small role though… As for "Wicked Dagger Eye"… that was his title in school. I think it should be… "Unemotional" right? Well… if you got something to say about this, please review…_

_(Previously titled **Cats Chases the Mouse Just for This?**)  
_

_Anyway, thanks for the wait… (I think)… um…please read and review! Thank you (Thanks)!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memory**

It has been about 3 days since Kanda found Allen in the hospital, and they and Lavi are now taking a tour around town.

Allen could not sleep the day before, but he was full of energy. He couldn't even feel his stomach demanding for food.

Allen was fascinated on almost _everything_. No matter how boring the thing was, Allen gives high interest in it. Lavi couldn't help, but laugh at him. He got lucky he bought something to record on all these things…

"What's that Lavi-san?" Allen asked curiously.

"It's a video recorder." Lavi was recording.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure…" Lavi handed Allen the video recorder, which is still turned on.

Allen examined it, and he mostly poked it. He noticed there was a screen on it, so he looked through it. He was facing Kanda, who wasn't looking his way.

"What is it Moyashi?" Kanda said without moving his head.

"Look at me Kanda!" Allen said.

Kanda slowly turned, and said, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you through this… thing." Allen said.

"Turn it off!!" Kanda walked towards Allen, and tried to grab it, but missed. Allen turned around to look through more… through the video recorder.

"Aww Yuu-chan is camera-shy!" Lavi said.

"Shut up, and don't call me that!" Kanda hissed as he crossed his arms.

"No problem!" Lavi said without checking what he is saying. "Allen-tan, what are you doing?"

Allen didn't pay attention to what Lavi said.

"Allen-tan?" Lavi said. Allen didn't move. Lavi face towards Allen, and then waved his hands. "Hello! You alive!?"

Allen blinked several times, "Huh?"

"Come on!! We only went half around the place! Let's look at more!" Lavi said.

"Okay! Oh and here!" Allen handed the recorder to Lavi.

"Thanks." Lavi grinned as he grabbed the recorder from his hands and started walking.

"Hey Lavi-san?"

"What is it Little Allen?"

"Um… I was wondering if we can go get a snack…" Allen placed his hands on his back.

"Sure! Anything for our otouto-san!" Lavi patted Allen on the back of his head.

Kanda didn't like the idea, but he didn't care.

--

"Here you go Allen!" Lavi handed Allen two sticks of mitarashi dango, which is wrapped around in a plastic wrapper.

"Thank you." Allen accepted the dango. _'I was hoping more…' _Allen pouted within his head. The sweetness of the dango made Allen drool, so he ate them in one bite.

Lavi laughed. "Wow Allen-tan!"

"…" Allen stared at the stick in embarrassment.

"Here Yuu-chan! They did have something bitter! Just for you!" Lavi said and handed Kanda a stick of unknown dango.

"Che…" Kanda just snatched the poor dango.

They continued walking as two of the three ate their little snack. Allen continued to look around his surroundings. Some people were looking right at them, but mostly focused on Allen because of his hair color. Sure some could dye, but a strange taste it is.

Suddenly, Allen surprisingly spotted "something".

"Hide!" Allen said wide-eyed. The two turned to look at Allen.

"What are you talking about Allen?" Lavi said confusedly.

"Just hide!!" Allen surveyed the area and hided behind a row of bushes.

Lavi and Kanda exchange glances and followed Allen.

"So… why are we hiding?" Lavi asked.

"Shh!" Allen placed his index finger close to his lips.

Allen made a small hole, fit enough to look through at the other side.

Lavi did the same.

Two people passed by, and they were holding a 'toy' gun, which they were pointing at each other.

"Maaan! Where the hell is he?!" One person in the group said. He had black hair, golden eyes, dark skin, and a strange clothing design and style.

"Where?! Where hi!!? _(Pronounced as 'he' as in "He is a boy.", or 'hi' in Japanese, or 'hee' as a small laugh.)" _His companion had long, wavy blond hair. His outfit was close to matching with his companion. He also had stitches across his mouth.

"Who are you looking at Allen-tan?" Lavi asked.

"…" Allen didn't reply. He was focusing in the two. More like twins.

"Man… Earl-sama is right… That Walker brat is hard to find!" The one with black hair shouted.

"I hope it doesn't take a year to find him! Or like that test we were forced to give!" The one with blond hair cried out tears.

"Jasdero… no need to cry… and of course he did fail our test. He was complete lost! Such a pea brain he is!!" They stopped walking, and the raven haired boy showed his raged away from his companion.

"Still, hi!" This so-called Jasdero wiped his tears with his finger.

"Ack Jasdero! Your make up is coming off!!"

"Oh no hi!!!" The two panicked, so they went somewhere that has a restroom.

Allen stood up and walked away.

"Allen, where are you going?!" Lavi got up, followed by Kanda.

"I gotta run! Now!" Allen speed walk.

"Who were you watching?" Lavi asked confusedly.

"I do not want to mess with those twins!! Nu-uh!" Allen shook his head numerous times.

"Twins? You mean those two people that just went to the restaurant?"

"Yes those two!" Allen shouted.

"You know them?"

"Obviously!" Allen shouted louder.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, let's continue with the tour!!" Allen stopped walking to turn around.

"We finished most of it." Lavi replied.

"But I want to see it again!!" Allen flapped his arms up and down.

Lavi sighed. "I can't. I need to get back before Old Panda scolds at me. But you can go with Yuu-chan!"

"Don't-" Kanda was about to say something, but Allen interrupted.

"Okay! Good-bye then!!" Allen waved his hands farewell. Lavi did the same and left.

Allen faced towards Kanda. "So, where do you want to go now?"

"It's your pick." Kanda said.

"Okay um… I don't know!! I don't know much about this place!"

"You did visit most places…"

"Yes, but something new!!"

"There isn't anything new."

"… Okay how about that high tower up there!!" Allen pointed a big building.

"Can't go there idiot. It's a business building."

"Oh… how about the amusement park?" Allen asked.

"… I don't think I want to go there, but I think there is a zoo…" Kanda thought.

"Shoe?" Allen was confused.

"'Zoo'. It's a stupid place for stupid, brainless animals." Kanda corrected.

"Zoo… brainless animals…" Allen tried to picture it in his mind, which turned out weird… "You mean animals have no brains?!" Allen shouted.

"…" Kanda twitched one of his eyebrows.

Some people were watching at them.

"What?" Allen said.

"No idiot. I mean they are idiots. Maybe you can join them." Kanda said.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed in shock.

Kanda couldn't help, but laugh a little and smirk. "You want to go or not?"

"S-sure!!" Allen said.

They started walking, but Allen noticed someone again.

"Take cover!" Allen whispered to Kanda and tried to hide in the large crowd.

"What is it this time?" Kanda followed Allen.

Allen pointed at a large man. "That big guy."

"…" Kanda was left dumbfounded.

A large man indeed. Somewhere in his twenties (guessing). He had a long brown coat and… he's licking a lollipop… A large, swirly lollipop in three different colors: pink, blue, and white.

"I… don't know him much nor his name, but I know he is from Noah…" Allen said quietly. He sounded more scared than worried.

"Mmm… where can that brat be…" The big man said as he continued to lick his lollipop.

Allen watched him closely with a serious look.

When the big man was out of sight, Allen calmed his senses and smiled. "Okay, let's continue!"

"Fine."

Therefore, they continued walking.

Along the way, Allen suddenly said, "I want a snack…" He touched his slim belly.

"We had a snack like about… 30 minutes ago!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Yeah… but…" Allen didn't feel like finishing the sentence, and…

Someone tapped on Allen's shoulder.

Allen turned to see whom.

A young woman with golden hair that was tied on the back of her head was behind Allen. "Care to have this?" She said. It was hard to see her eyes because she was wearing narrow sunglasses. The woman was holding a package of animal crackers.

"Thank you!" Allen happily accepted the crackers from the woman's hands. Before he could start eating, he quickly tried to get the woman's information in his head. _'__A nice woman, mysterious… calm… face…' _Allen stopped thinking and his eyes widened. He trembled and dropped the package of animal crackers. Allen quickly turned and broke a run. He dragged Kanda with him.

"You can't run forever." The woman said. Her expression was the same.

Groups of people started chasing after them.

"Kanda, keep running!!" Allen shouted.

"Another Noah?!" Kanda shouted back.

"Why do you think I'm running for?!"

"…" In Kanda's thoughts, he wonders how many Noah members are there.

--

As soon as they lost the group of people, Allen and Kanda were exhausted.

"So, still think you want to go to the zoo?" Allen asked.

"… I… haven't had a meal in a while…" Kanda admitted.

"Okay!" Allen grinned.

"But this is going to be my choice." Kanda got over his tiredness.

"As long as it is food!" Allen switched his tiredness to hungerness. _(If it's ever a word…)_

--

Obviously, Kanda picked a Japanese noodle place…

Allen tried not to eat a lot, so he ate a third of his original portion. Kanda just ate Zaru soba. _(Can't describe it… but it is a type of soba.)_

At least Allen knew how to eat soba now… Kanda took his time eating his soba.

--

By the time they stepped out of the restaurant…

"Maybe he's-" Someone said. "…here…"

The twins Allen and Kanda previously saw were right in front of their faces. The four were silent, but Allen and Kanda immediately broke another run, and the twins followed.

"Oi, oi, oi!! Wait!!!" Devit, the one with black hair shouted.

(_David, Devitt, Debitt however you call it, I don't know. I don't have my books with me to guild once again…) _

"Tell me why first!!!" Allen shouted in return.

"We just want to talk!!" Devit continued.

"Talk!! Talk hi!!" Jasdero supported his companion.

"Liar!!" Allen knew they are after him because of Earl's order.

When Allen made a sharp turn, he bumped into someone or something, and Kanda caught him.

"Thanks, Kanda." Allen smiled as he turned his head to glance at Kanda.

Both glanced at whomever they bumped into.

The big man again… with another flavor of lollipop.

"Sweet Tooth, what are you doing?! Grab Allen Walker before he makes his escape!!!" Devit shouted. He tried to catch his breathe along with Jasdero.

"Allen… Walker?!" this 'Sweet Tooth' bit off his lollipop and tried to grab Allen, but Allen fell back on purpose. Kanda fell along with him.

"Moyashi?! What are you doing?!" Kanda said.

"Trying to dodge! What do you think?!" Allen said as he crawled away from the big man's body. Kanda did the same and started running once again.

"Kanda… is there any other place to hide?!"

Kanda thought. "The abandon house you told me to hide the jewel."

Allen was silent for a second. "Fine. Let's go there then."

--

When they reached to the entrance of the abandon house (starts at the woods.), no one was around.

"I really don't want to go here, but… it's the only place to hide…" Allen muttered.

"What are you talking about? There are plenty of places to hide." Kanda could hear.

"Not really. Some people might watch what you might be doing when you enter a place."

"… Then they must be stalkers."

Allen laughed. "I guess so, but they will notice my white hair!"

"… You and your white hair." Kanda crossed his arms.

"Yeah… well I was born with it!" _'I think…'_

"…"

Allen laughed again. "Let's go."

They walked through the woods and found the abandon house.

There were no noises in the woods.

Kanda noticed there was something wrong.

"What is it Kanda?" Allen noticed Kanda.

"The woods shouldn't be this quiet…"

"You didn't notice since you first came here?"

Kanda was shocked to hear the words Allen spoke. "What do you mean?"

"You know those weird markings under the basement?"

Kanda nodded.

"Well… it's some kind of curse. I forgot what it does, but… one time when I went outside to play with the snow, I noticed I didn't hear anything. Usually I would hear the wind blowing or the steps I made in the snow, but I never did. However, I can hear voices."

Kanda was speechless.

"I never knew why though. I kept it a secret from Mana and teacher."

"Che… you could've told them."

"But I didn't. I didn't know why."

"…"

They went inside the house, and Allen was silent. "The memories here hurt…"

"You don't have to stay here you know."

"Like I said before, this is the only place where no one will find us…" Allen said as he looked down.

"…"

Allen could still picture the memories of the past in this house. He walked around the house, trying to remember the good memories. Suddenly, a memory struck him.

--

"_I'll be back in a week. Take care." Cross Marian said. __"__As for you student, don't go outside!" _

"_Why?" Allen (at such a young age.) asked curiously._

"_It's dangerous. We've been telling you that all the time." Cross glared._

"_But can't I play with that white stuff?" _

"_It's not fun to play with." _'Where did this brat get this idea? Probably in a book… nah… I didn't bring a book about damn snow…' _Cross thought._

"_Why teacher?" _

"… _They can hurt you." _

"_Oh… well… I understand! Please take care teacher!" Allen slightly bowed and smiled._

_Cross left._

"_Allen, are you hungry?" Mana asked behind Allen._

"_Yes!" Allen nodded as he smiled._

_Both __headed to the kitchen. _

_--_

Allen touched the dusty table located in the kitchen. The kitchen was mostly webby. "Teacher, you liar. The snow doesn't hurt. Except the fact it is cold."

Allen spotted the basement and another flashback ran through his mind.

--

_It's early in the morning, and Mana was asleep, but Allen was awake. He went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and as soon as he left the kitchen, he noticed the basement door. _

_The basement kept calling for him whenever he gets close to it._

_Allen knew the basement was always locked because Mana would come out of the basement and lock it. Mana always makes sure the basement would always be locked. Allen usually wondered why he would lock it. _

_A voice suddenly pleaded Allen to open the door._

"_I can't. Mana will get mad." Allen said. His heart began to race._

_The voice just repeated its words. _

_Allen couldn't help, but try to twist the knob. He heard a click, and it opened. Allen looked down and the room was pitch black. The atmosphere felt chilly. He thought of leaving, but his body refused. His body wanted to move forward, so he did. _

_He tried to look for the light switch, but when he reached to the bottom level, he noticed the lighted candles._

_He surveyed the room and noticed weird markings and drawings on the wall and floor._

"_These are… the drawings I drew… what are they doing here?" The drawings were drawn on the wall. On the floor was a strange symbol. Allen knew what it was right away.__ "__And this… this is the thing I was scribbling when… a voice told me to draw…" Allen walked deeper into the basement and glanced at all the drawings. __"__They look like they are in a story sequence…" Allen touched the walls. _

_Allen stepped on the center of the symbol and noticed he couldn't move. __"__What the-" Allen couldn't finish his sentence and widened his eyes. He started to holler in pain. He kneeled down, clenched his head, and looked down on the floor. Allen continued to holler in pain. _

"_Allen!" Mana approached to Allen._

_Allen gasped for air as Mana placed Allen's head onto his lap._

"_Mana… I'm… sorry… I'm so sorry." Allen shed tears and passed out. _

_Mana was silent and took him upstairs. _

_--_

Allen stared at the door. "I'm… so sorry, Mana…" He clenched his hands together to form a fist.

Kanda was watching, but he didn't want to speak.

Allen tried to avoid the basement and head upstairs.

He glanced at his room, which was at the end of the hall and the room he shared with Mana. There was bloodstain on the floor. He quickly tried to avoid it, and continued looking somewhere besides that room.

--

_It was early in the afternoon, and Allen just woke up. He walked down the stairs and head to the kitchen. _

"_Mana?" Allen found his foster father in the kitchen preparing lunch for Allen._

"_Allen, are you sure you can leave the bed?" Mana asked as he placed a prepared meal for Allen._

"_Yes." Allen sat down on one of the chairs and started eating._

_Mana sat across from Allen, and Allen tried not to look at his foster father. _

"…" _Allen took his time eating because he didn't feel like eating._

_(__Allen wasn't a big eater when he was little.)_

"_Allen, I forgive you." Mana suddenly said straightforwardly._

_Allen couldn't help, but look at Mana._

"_Father… I didn't mean to go there…" Allen placed his fork on the plate as he tried to avoid looking at his foster father._

"_It's alright child." _

"_It's not alright!" Allen shook his head and he still did not look at his foster father. "I heard a voice, and it told me to go in! I know the door was lock, but it was unlocked!" Allen made a saddened face. _

_Mana was silent. _

_Allen realized the tone he was using to his father. __"__I-I'm sorry…" Allen picked up his fork and continued eating. _

"_It's alright, Allen. Please don't blame yourself." He got up, picked up his half eaten food, and left to head outside._

_Allen didn't reply and continued eating with such a depressed expression._

_As soon as he finished, he head upstairs to his room. _

_Mana slammed the front door opened, and quickly searched the house. He hurried up stairs and noticed Allen was in his room. Staring at the window blankly._

"_Allen, hide!" Mana shouted. _

"_Mana?" Allen said confusedly. _

"_Allen, please hide! They're coming!" Mana grabbed Allen's arm and tried to force him into the closet, but it was too late, and Allen saw the whole thing. Blood splattered onto the floor and on Mana's back. The window had a cracked hole, and it wasn't there before. _

_Mana fell onto the ground causing Allen to fall too. _

"_Ma…na…?" Allen's eyes widened. _

"_I'm… sorry… please… forgive… me…" Mana mumbled silently and slowly closed his eyes. Allen didn't hear Mana's true last words: "Allen, I love you." _

_--_

Allen froze, and trembled in fear. Tears rolled down from his pale face. He looked down and slowly head downstairs.

"Kanda?" Allen approached to Kanda, who was only waiting for the regretted boy.

"Hm?" Kanda noticed the boy crying.

"I… I change my mind. I… don't want to be here anymore." Allen wiped his tears with his sleeves.

Kanda sighed. "I knew you would say that. Let's go."

Allen nodded, and they left the house.

"I thought you would be here!" Someone shouted, which caught Allen and Kanda's attention. Devit, Jasdero, Lulubell, and the big man, in which we all call him Skin gathered together and they were at the exit of the silent woods.

Allen cringed and hid behind Kanda.

"What do you want with him?" Kanda said.

"Like I said a talk, but more likely a message and warning." Devit said.

"Warning?"

"Yeah. Earl-sama said as soon as he leaves the hospital, which is three weeks from now, he will continue to taunt you, Allen Walker because you have something that belongs to him! In addition, you are Earl-sama's pet! How dare you leave him!! As for the warning, it's wise if you give up the jewel or else you will be given divine punishment!"

"Punishment, hi!!" Jasdero shouted.

Allen didn't bother replying. It was hard to see what expression Allen produced.

"Now that is done, let's get something to eat… I'm seriously hungry…" Devit said and walked away. Jasdero followed beside him, and then the other Noah.

"It better be something sweet." Skin said.

Kanda and Allen were silent. "Are they gone now?" Allen asked and went beside Kanda.

"Let's get back home. I'm seriously tired." Kanda said.

"Okay." Allen silently laughed. _'He took Devit's sentence and changed it into his.'_

Therefore, they walked back home.

Kanda relaxed in his bed without hasn't been this exhausted in a long time. He felt the coldness of the cold floor, but he ignored it. _'I need a shower…' _Kanda got up and picked something to change.

When he walked out of his room, he noticed Allen was fast asleep, so he went to check on him. Timcanpy was sleeping next to Allen's head, but actually snuggling on the pillow and Allen's soft, white hair.

Kanda watched Allen sleep as he placed a blanket over Allen, which Allen forgot to do so. Kanda was about to touch Allen's pale skin, but his mind told him not to. Instead, he left.

Since Allen faced the same direction Kanda was and his hair covered his face, Kanda did not see Allen crying in his sleeping. A nightmare he had. About the past…

* * *

_Ah ha!! I actually did this in ONE day!! Usually it would take me longer, but I did this in ONE day, but it's late right now, but I couldn't sleep at all! (I'm sleepy right now though.) I couldn't think of a good title for this because there's two topics in this story, but I tried to make it one without going back… I'm a type of person who would receive quick thoughts, and not think things through… like right now…_

_I am trying to avoid the pairings, but in the end… I couldn't help it…_

_By the way, the flashbacks… I never thought it fits in the prologue… Again… those were quick thoughts… _

_**Translation: **__otouto-san = __younger brother. If something you didn't get, let me know. =P_

_I feel like saying 'meow' (Nyaa) all day…_


	10. The Real Trouble Stirs

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own DGM. No one feels sorry about that though__…_

_**Summary: **__Kanda is going to change because of one child. Allen is going to change by learning a thing or two from a mean senpai. Starting to be KandaxAllen__…__ which I am no idea why… (Genre is mixed...)_

_**Genre: **Romance. Drama. Suspense... I think...  
_

_**A/n:**__ This WAS supposed to be chapter nine, but I totally forgot about the tour… actually… I added that…And I'm really sorry for the late update!! I was REALLY slacking off! And I wanted to read and watch this one anime/manga because I heard it was good! I was also at my depressing point, but I made it up since I was reading it! I really liked it! But it still doesn't beat -Man!! Anyways, please enjoy this story! _

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Real Trouble Stirs**

_Two weeks later after the Noah incident…_

"Finally I can go back to school…" Kanda, our mean Japanese senpai, finished tying his tie and left to prepare breakfast and lunch. Kanda noticed Allen, his little British, white haired friend, was gone missing… _'Again…'_ Kanda thought, but he decided to ignore this case and continued preparing for school. He couldn't tell which was worse, stay with the white haired brat or go to school that contains annoying idiots. (Or so he thinks of them.)

Now why did he say he couldn't stand Allen?

Well, if we go to a flashback…

--

_Few days after the Noah Incident…_

_Kanda heard a loud thud and jumped out of his bed… not mentally… When he opened his door with Mugen, his beloved, black katana in his hands, he saw Allen… on the floor._

"_What are you doing?" Kanda relaxed._

"_G-going outside…" Allen touched his injured nose, but no blood coming out, just a bruise, but he did shed a few tears._

'…' _Kanda slightly looked away from Allen as he tried to hide the flush on his face. He thought of the word 'cute', but he quickly thought of something else. "Wait… going outside?" _

"_Y-yeah…" Allen adjusted himself as he stood. _

"_Why?" Kanda's flush disappeared._

"_If I want to face Earl and the Noah, then I need to build up my strength!" Allen made a fist as he grinned._

_Kanda was dumbfounded by the idea, but he also loved how Allen expressed it. _

"_Don't worry Kanda, I'll always be back! Trust me!" Allen smiled and left._

_Kanda was still speechless, but few minutes later, he adjusted himself to his usual self and thought, _'I guess I'll make breakfast…' _Therefore, he went to the __**bathroom**__._

_**Xxxxx**_

_Allen returned with a bright, shiny smile. _

_Kanda was stunned when he saw 'it'._

"_What's wrong, Kanda?" Allen continued to shine._

"_That…" Kanda twitched his eyebrow._

"_What?" Allen switched to a confused look._

"_Don't you dare smile in this house…" Kanda made a fake cough and turned around._

"_Well if you say so…" Allen frowned._

_Kanda was alerted by the look, so he turned around again to face the sad child. "What is it now?!" _

"_Well I remember reading a book about expressions… so I heard a smile is opposite to frown right?" Allen continued to frown._

_The poor older boy twitched all over his body, while his face was as red as a tomato._

"_What's wrong Kanda? Do you have a fever?" Allen touched Kanda's forehead._

"_N-no I'm fine! Anyway, are you hungry?" Kanda turned again, hiding the red flush._

"_Always!" Allen didn't match his tone to his expression, so he made a distant face._

_**Xxxxx**_

Skipping to couple of days later…

_Kanda checked the entire cabinet._

_Empty._

_All of the cabinets ended up vacant._

_The refrigerator was also empty… for some reason… _

_Kanda couldn't believe it. _

_Allen was hungry, so he silently cried._

"_I'm sorry Kanda… it was my appetite that cause all this…" _

"_No… it's my fault that I never took the responsibility to check how greedy you are." Kanda closed all the opened cabinets._

"… _I know!" Allen wailed._

"_Let's… go to a buffet, and then go buy food…" Kanda's 'anger-meter' rose slightly._

_**Xxxxx**_

After the buffet, they went to a store Kanda usually goes…

"_Whoa! So many people all in one place!" The number of people in one store astonished Allen._

"_Idiot, lower your voice!" Kanda grabbed a cart and headed to the seafood section. Allen followed him happily._

_Most people stared at them, but Kanda didn't seem bothered… or so it looks that way…_

"_Moyashi… could you get distances away from me…" Kanda said as he looked at the noodle aisle._

"_Why?" Allen stared hard at the noodles. His expression was serious._

"_Because I said so." Kanda picked up soba noodles, which is his favorite brand. _

"_Hey Kanda…" Allen continued to make a serious face._

"_W-what…" Kanda didn't like Allen's serious face._

"_Can we get spaghetti noodles?" Allen turned his head towards Kanda as he smiled._

_Kanda was now in a blizzard._

"_Is something wrong Kanda?" Allen stared at his companion with puppy eyes._

"_No…" _

"_So can we have spaghetti?" Allen grinned._

"_Whatever you say…" Kanda rolled his eyes._

"_Yay!" Allen threw the spaghetti noodles in the cart. _

"_Now can you go distance away from me?" Kanda turned to the next aisle._

"_Okay… but I'll be back with more stuff!" _

"_No you won't…" Kanda said with a little sarcastic voice._

"_Watch me!" Allen skipped away from Kanda._

_Kanda sighed in relief and acted like nothing happened, but when Allen came back to Kanda within about 5 minutes, Kanda dropped his jaws. He felt as if he was petrified._

_Most customers and employees also dropped their jaws._

_Allen just smiled widely with an armful of verity of food. There were so many that it is hard to list them all._

"_Moyashi… put them away…" Kanda warned._

"_But…" Allen said sadly as he showed a shocked, or surprised, expression._

"_I can't afford all these…" _

"_But…" Allen started to cry._

"… _However, sell off two-thirds of those junk." _

"_Okay!" '_Too simple. Too simple.' _Allen put away most of the food and threw the wanted ones in the cart as he grinned widely._

_Xxxxx_

Back at home…

"_Oi Moyashi, don't you dare sleep! Help me with this shit!" Kanda tried to unload various foods._

"_Kanda… that's a bad foul mouth you got there… you should say it politely." Allen relaxed on the sofa he sleeps in._

"… _Help me with the grocery… please…" Kanda discreetly rolled his eyes as he swears under his breathe._

"_Okay since you ask nicely!" Allen stood up and ran to the kitchen._

_Kanda felt like killing someone right now. _

_--_

_Back to the present…_

All those flashbacks gave Kanda a headache.

Suddenly he heard the door opened from the front door.

"Kanda, I'm back!"

Moyashi. And he chirped!

That Sprout always causes trouble to Kanda. How can Earl handle him so easily? Obviously, Kanda wanted to know!

Allen is certainly acting like a child.

Speaking of Allen, Allen noticed Kanda in the kitchen.

"Are you leaving?" Allen asked.

"What do you think?" Kanda said as he packed random items in his school bag.

"… Can I go?"

"No."

"Why?" '_That was too direct…'_

"It's not safe to go there and I said so…"

"…" Allen stared at Kanda as Kanda continued to pack up, but Kanda noticed something was wrong with the atmosphere, so he turned to see where the source is located. "You… you actually cared!" Allen shed a few tears.

"Well actually…" Kanda stopped his packing.

"Kanda isn't this type of person to care! But no worries! Even if I get caught, I can still resist!" Allen isn't saying the right words wisely…

'_That's the point…' _"No. And my words are final." Kanda picked up his bag and left.

Allen made an innocent stare, but as soon as Kanda left, which he ignored, Allen suspiciously smirked. "Well at least he prepared breakfast for me!" He sat down and ate.

--

Kanda arrived at the school grounds and pretended nothing ever happened.

Yes, he even gained another title called: "Kanda the Unemotional Senpai"

It's most fitting than "The Wicked Dagger Eye Man", don't you think?

Anyway, he spotted the 'usual' person who was always waiting for him at the entrance of the building.

'_Damn that rabbit…' _Kanda thought.

"Yuu-chan!!" This rabbit waved happily at 'cross-cut' man.

"Oi… call me that again and you'll end up meeting people from the past." Kanda threatened.

"Oh Yuu… how can you be so cruel to your dear friend?"

"I don't consider you as a friend!" Kanda walked pass him angrily.

"Yuu-chan… you don't have to be mean." Lavi, the redheaded rabbit, with an eye patch on his right eye pouted.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shot angry glares at Lavi.

"Okay, okay…" Lavi backed away.

Kanda stopped and glanced back at the school ground entrance. He had a feeling he was being watched…

--

_Skipping to lunch…_

Kanda, tempura soba.

Lavi, beef, but no rice.

Lenalee, nothing in particular, but a small piece of chocolate cake.

Komui, who just joined in, instant coffee, but to accompany it, a donut from the teacher's lounge.

"So Allen-kun is giving trouble huh…" Lenalee said.

Kanda stopped eating. He gave a how-did-you-know look.

"You don't have to ask Kanda. It's very obvious." Lenalee took a bite from her cake. "You look tired and angrier. Moreover, an emotion that it is hard to describe…"

"What does that mean…" Kanda said.

"Well… there is another emotion, but… I don't know what it is…" She looked up at the ceiling.

"Good job, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi gave Lenalee a two-thumb up.

"So Kanda… how is the little kid?" Komui drank his coffee.'' '_This coffee is no better than Lenalee's…'_

"… I don't want to talk about it…" Kanda touched is forehead with one hand.

"Oh and speaking of Allen… I think I saw him here…" Komui said as he continued to drink his coffee.

"In this school?" Lenalee asked surprisingly.

"Yes." Komui was completely calm.

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken as an old man?" Lavi asked.

"No. I'm certain. He looks pretty young when you look at his shape and face."

"Have you gone blind?" Lavi slightly raised his voice.

"No. I was wearing my glasses." Komui answered instantly.

"Has the steam gotten into you?"

"No. I just got this coffee and I saw Allen before I got this coffee."

"Are you sleeping perfectly?"

"Sure I have. I slept like a log last night."

Kanda sighed.

Everyone in the group stared at Kanda.

"I told him to stay home…" Kanda murmured as he got up and left the party.

"Where are you going, Yuu?" Lavi asked curiously.

"It's obvious." Kanda ignored the last word.

"Well, what about your leftovers?"

"Eat it." Therefore, Kanda disappeared behind the only exit.

The three who were left behind peeked at the handmade food that was also left behind by its owner.

Tempura, bitten.

Soba noodles, half portion, meaning it use to be full, but half is missing.

Sauce, done.

All else, picked clean.

Kanda Yuu: doesn't like wasting soba up until today.

"If it's for big brother Yuu-tan," Lavi murmured to himself. "then big brother Lavi will do it!" Lavi grinned.

[Translation: '-tan' is a way to say something cute…; Kanda is older than Lavi… like two months and a few days difference…]

Therefore, Lavi **actually** ate it…

The Lee siblings were surprised on what they are witnessing. _(And so are we…)_

--

_Zooming onto Cross' office…_

Kanda opened the door with no emotion.

What he saw was: the usual things you see in the office, which was wine that is scattered everywhere, papers on the floor (important notices), and… a long, red headed, womanizer man sitting on his favorite (expensive, fancy) chair in front of his messy desk. Oh yes… never forget he's drinking wine.

But where's the white haired troublemaker, Allen Walker?

"Where's Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Beats me…" Cross actually forgot.

"…" Pondering, Kanda realized where he is, so he left without a word.

'_Rude as always…' _Cross continued to drink his lovely, rich wine, which he just ran out.

--

"Hey… it's Kanda." One whispered.

"What is he doing in this hall?"

"Did he forget his lunch?"

"No way, even if he did, he would never go get lunch here."

"Well Jerry cooks anything, and his food is really good."

"Yeah."

Kanda doesn't seem to be bothered by the people who were talking about him, so as Kanda passed by another group of people, the group muttered to themselves.

"'Kay see ya Marie!" One wearing a hood (which was against the dress code) left the group and followed Kanda.

Kanda hurriedly to the location where he thought Allen would be.

"Hey Kanda! Long time no see right?" Kanda ignored the boy with the hood. "Kanda… where are you going?" The boy asked curiously.

"Daisya…" Kanda said coolly.

"What?" Daisya, the against-the-dress-code-policy boy asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Why?" At least he's brave enough to say that…

"…Just do it!" Kanda doesn't want to look or glance at Daisya.

"Are you heading to the cafeteria?" Daisya asked curiously.

Before Kanda could react, group of girls pushed them slightly forward as they squealed. "Come on! I can't miss this, you know!"

"I know!"

Then giggled away…

Kanda found that disgusting.

"Wonder what was that all about…" Daisya asked.

Kanda ignored Daisya's words, so he continued walking.

When they reached to the entrance of the cafeteria… well… few meters away, there was a huge crowd crowding in the room.

"Oh, so you were going to get food!" Daisya committed.

"…" Kanda glared at Daisya.

"Um… I-I wonder why there is a crowd here…" Daisya changed the subject as he looked away from the longhaired boy.

'_I'm guessing _him_…' _Kanda thought and pushed people as he got through.

When he reached to the end of the crowd, he noticed someone eating… like a monster… [Aka pig.] Allen. Allen Walker. The Moyashi.

Allen didn't pay attention to anyone as he eats… like a monster.

Kanda twitched in every point in his body _(not everywhere, everywhere…) _thinking about how much he wants to kill the moyashi.

When Daisya went through the crowd, he saw how much plates, bowls, and trays stacked on the table. Sweat started to pour down onto his face. "O-oi… who is that guy?"

"…" Kanda walked towards Allen, and Allen noticed Kanda.

"Kanda!" Allen happily said with a full mouth. He swallowed the whole thing with one gulp and smiled brightly.

_[I can't pronounce it… but you can imagine it…]_

Kanda hit Allen on the head angrily as he said, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Allen rubbed his injured head, "Teacher invited me!"

"Liar!" He hit Allen again.

"Kanda, it's not nice to hit people! Isn't that one of the school rules?" Allen rubbed his head again.

"No!"

"Yes." All the people besides Kanda and Allen said.

Kanda glared at the group and they looked away. Kanda glared back at Allen.

"Hurry up and eat."

"Okay!" Allen grinned and continued to finish his meal.

--

Now that Allen finished his meal, he gently patted his full belly.

"Ah… I'm stuffed…" Allen felt like melting.

"Kawaii!!" Some of the girls said. They felt like melting themselves.

_[Kawaii = cute, but in this sentence, it's 'So cute!!']_

"Oi Kanda, who is this kid?" Daisya asked. The question that was unanswered few minutes ago.

"He's my neighbor…" Kanda lied.

"What's a neighbor?" Allen asked.

Everyone was silent as they stopped and stared at the clueless child.

"No really. What does it mean?" Allen said seriously.

"Well, neighbor is someone living close to your location or home." A girl suddenly said.

"… Oh I see…" Allen looked up at the ceiling.

"Kyaa! So cute!!" The girl squealed and ran off.

_[I want to kill her…]_

"Eh… So what now?" Allen grinned at Kanda.

"Come with me." Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked curiously.

"…" Kanda didn't want to reply.

The crowd tried to follow, but the teachers came by and stopped them.

_[Some were there, but oh well! XD]_

"Oi! Go back to class!!" The teachers shouted which _they finally did…_

The students complained, but went back to class, but not Daisya… he just followed Kanda and Allen.

When he caught up to them, Kanda immediately said, "Daisya, go away."

"Wait! You never told me you baby-sit!" Daisya said surprisingly.

"You never asked, idiot, and I don't baby-sit!" Kanda hissed.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker. I'm just a friend of Kanda. By the way, what is your name?" Allen smiled radiantly.

"Daisya. Daisya Bar-"

Kanda stopped immediately, and both Allen and Daisya bumped into Kanda's back.

Kanda slowly turned to look behind him, robot style. On his face was the strongest glare he made. Well… not really, but it's enough to chicken someone.

"Go away Daisya! Let me talk to this brat for a few minutes!!" Kanda roared.

Even Allen chickened out, but since Kanda tightly captive his wrist, he can't escape…

"Fine! I'm going! But you better give me an explanation!" Daisya swiftly left.

Kanda heavily sighed and let's go of Allen.

Allen shed tears as he rubbed his wrist. The human arm of course.

"Follow me." Kanda demanded and continued walking.

Allen obeyed and followed him.

Kanda headed to the roof of the building, and the winter breeze gave Allen a deep chill through the bone.

"I-I-it's c-c-c-cold u-up h-h-here!! Allen shuddered as he tried to tighten his jaws, but end up making noises.

"It's the only place that can give us privacy." Kanda said. "And did you not bring your coat?"

"N-n-no… I-I-I c-couldn't f-find it…" _'Oh my gosh, I forgot!'_

Kanda sighed. He forgot his in his locker. Kanda had no choice, but to warm up the moyashi with a warm hug! Kanda's chest is on Allen's back though…

"K-k-Kanda! What are you d-doing?!" Allen flushed.

"It would be a pain if you catch a cold." Kanda tried not to blush. _'I forgot what was I am suppose to say to this sprout! Damn it! Oh well, at least I can spend some time with him…'_

"Oh…"

"You know I told you to stay home."

"Well your house so is boring! Even Timcanpy agrees!"

Timcanpy came out of Allen's pocket and nodded silently, then landed on Allen's head.

"Then why don't you go somewhere else **besides** here."

"I did, but I ended up here. Do you want a flashback?" Allen asked curiously.

"No… That'll be a waste… and you are lying."

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever, I can see the guilt in your pathetic (cute) face!"

"Eh…" Allen tried to hide his expression from Kanda.

It was now silent, but Allen quickly said, "K-Kanda… can you let go of me now?"

"Just a little longer…" Kanda rested his chin on Allen's shoulder.

"Well okay, but in return, I want to play around in the school."

"No deal." Kanda lets go of Allen.

"Fine!" Allen pouted as he crossed his arms. Slowly, he saddened his face. "Kanda… do you like Allen?"

Kanda blushed as he swiftly turned to hide this immediate flush. "W-Why you asked?"

"I was just wondering… because I like Kanda too…" Allen slightly smiled as he blushed nervously.

Kanda slowly turned to stare at Allen. He knew there's something more. Another problem.

"Moyashi… Is someth-"

"Yuu-chan! Allen-chan!" That sounded like Lavi… He opened the only exit door and noticed the two staring at him.

"Oh, so it is true!! Allen-chan did come to this school!" Lavi chirped as he approached to Allen to give him a hug.

"Oh… Lavi right?" Allen said.

"That's right!" Lavi rested one of his arms on Allen's shoulder.

"Um… how did you know we would be here?" Allen asked curiously.

"That's simple! Yuu-chan over there loves places like this!"

"Really?" Allen looked at Kanda, but Kanda on the other hand, is trying to control his anger, but he couldn't hold it any longer, so he exploded various foul languages and negative words. Both Allen and Lavi were stocked and stunned.

"Allen-otoutosan, save me from the evil aniki-chan!" Lavi cringed behind Allen.

_[Otoutosan - younger brother; Aniki - __senior/elder brother]_

Allen tried to quickly think of something, but ended up saying, "Eh…eh… L-Lavi? Is there a reason why you came here?"

"Oh, well yes! Cross wants to see you for a second." Lavi stood up straight.

"… Tell him I'm busy…" Allen tried to avoid contact.

"You don't seem busy… and you are not making out with Yuu-"

Kanda's dark aura filled the entire roof.

"Just kidding, just kidding… Anyway, Komui-sensei said we need to get back to class…" Lavi said.

"Che… fine." Kanda walked off and headed to the exit. Lavi and Allen followed.

--

Allen slowly opened the principal's office door, and noticed Cross waiting patiently for him.

"Eh… sorry wrong room!" Allen tried to run off, but Lavi stopped him and pushed him inside the room.

"Allen-kun, you shouldn't be shy!" Lavi chirped.

"I-I'm not shy!!" Allen cringed, but then he quickly tried to escape, but no use.

"Riiiiiight…" Lavi teased.

"Idiot student, hurry up and sit down!" Cross demanded as he pointed the wooden chair.

"…" Allen obeyed.

"You other filthy brats, go away!" Cross glared at the two seniors.

"Yes sir!" Lavi said and walked off with Kanda.

"Now then, I heard you encountered the Noah again, did you?" Cross focused to the young boy.

"Yes." Allen couldn't help, but glance several times back and forth at Cross to the edge of the chair that he sits on.

"What did they say?" Cross made a serious face as he drank wine.

"… Nothing much, but they said Earl's recovery is sometime this week." _'And I wish it isn't today…'_

"…" Cross thought as he twirled around his glass cup of wine.

"Teacher?"

"Hush idiot student…"

Allen obeyed.

"For now, stay on guard and get suspicious with anyone that approach to you."

"Yes teacher…"

"Well as in for now, how about a drink of tea?"

"…Okay… After that, can I take a tour around the school?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. I don't care as long as you don't disturb the class." _'If he knows what class means…'_

"'Kay… but um… teacher? Where's the tea?"

"It's not here yet. Wait for it."

"Okay then…" Allen discreetly rolled his eyes.

--

"Ah, finally school is over!" Lavi stretched, and then placed his hands behind his head.

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were heading to Cross' office.

Lenalee giggled. "Lavi, you already had enough fun!"

"Yeah, but still. I can't wait for my next 'game'! Oh and by the way Kanda, I heard the owner of this school came to school today. He's probably at Cross' room."

Both were startled by the news.

"Where did you get that info from?" Kanda asked.

"Komui-sensei obviously… and it has something to do with Allen…"

"Damn it…" Kanda hurriedly to the office.

When they reached to Cross' office, Kanda quickly opened the door.

"Kanda?" Allen was on a chair drinking tea…

Cross is obviously drinking wine… once more…

The other man… the founder of this school, Rouvelier in which we now call him, glanced at the students. He was drinking tea.

_[No need for his full name and sometimes spelled 'Leverrier'…]_

"Hello, Exorcists." Rouvelier said with a fake smile. His mustache is what blocks most of his smile.

"…" The three Exorcists were speechless.

"Kanda? Why are you sweating?" Allen asked.

"… I just remembered we need to go home now." Kanda said as he tried to act as his usual self.

"Oh… well okay. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Rouvelier." Allen placed the tea cup on the table, slightly bowed, and went to Kanda's side.

"Yes… you are welcome to visit here." Rouvelier said, still smiling.

Kanda gave a suspicious look at Rouvelier and left.

Cross sighed. "Those kids surely don't trust you…"

"They are not hiding something are they not?" Rouvelier stopped grinning.

"I'm not sure. Should I send someone to check on them?"

"… I'll do that." Rouvelier finished drinking his tea, so he placed it down on the tea cup plate.

--

At the front gate, Kanda stopped.

"Kanda, is something wrong?" Allen asked confusedly.

"What were you three talking about?" Kanda shouted. He did not turn to glance at Allen.

"Hm? Are you that interested?" Allen asked curiously.

"Just talk!"

"Well… just the simple stuff… you know, get to know each other… um… oh yeah, more about Innocence and Exorcist stuff. Why?" Allen grew more confused.

"Nothing about coming to some place, right?" Kanda slightly cooled his temper.

"No…"

"Good." Kanda sighed.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Don't come near that guy."

"Why?" Allen asked curiously.

"He's just bad news…" Lavi interrupted Kanda.

"Lavi…" Allen turned to Lavi.

Lenalee tried to calm down.

"How is he bad?" Allen asked.

"We'll discuss more later. Here isn't a good place to talk." Lavi said.

"Then where?" Allen is full of curious questions.

"Um… I need to check things at work. Will that work?" Lenalee spoke.

"Sure. Yuu-chan, want to go to Reever's place?" Lavi grinned.

"I don't care, but as long as it isn't my place or here! And quit calling me that!" Kanda shouted angrily.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Y-Yeah…" Allen nodded confusedly.

They turned to the right and talked about various topics.

Allen laughed, and then made a serious face. He turned his head to the left to look behind him. He ignored it when he heard a new topic about food.

--

"Allen-kun, are you sure you don't want a drink?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sure. I drank too much tea… It was so good and sweet…" Allen smiled.

"Okay then. Let me know if you change your mind."

"'Kay!" Allen took a seat next to Kanda. Lavi was across Allen and the other empty seat was for Lenalee.

"…When can we eat?" Allen asked curiously.

"You ate couple hours ago." Kanda said.

"Not really…"

"… Wait until we get home."

"Okay…" Allen pouted.

"Anyway, Rouvelier likes to experiment people who are the 'Apostle(s) of God." Lavi said.

"R-Really? Am I one of them?" Allen asked.

Lavi nodded.

"O-oh…" _'Oh my gosh! I have no idea what 'Apostle' means, but an Exorcist? Me?!' _Allen squealed within his head.

"It's best if you don't come to that school anymore!" Lavi suggested.

"Yeah… you're right…" _'This feels like a heart attack!' _Allen grabbed his heart the best he could.

"And if he sent you a mail, don't listen to a word he says!" Lavi continued.

"OK!" Allen nodded seriously.

"You really are a good friend, you know!" Lavi gave Allen a hug as he rubbed his cheeks onto Allen's cheeks.

"L-Lavi!" Allen found this unnatural for men to hug because he never saw anything like this in books.

Lavi lets go and laughed. "I know what you are going to say! True men don't hug each other much, but that hug was called 'brotherly hug'! It's natural when you want to hug a friend or family member right?"

"O-oh…" Allen never heard of 'brotherly hug' in any books, and he still doesn't find it natural… He still couldn't forget the time with Kanda when they were on top of the roof. Warm hugs are natural, but he sees it as a parent and a child.

"By the way Allen, you really are freezing like ice! What are you? A human freezer?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"S-sorry… I forgot my coat…" Allen was wearing thin sleeves, but it was easy to feel his temperature.

"Do you want to borrow mine?" Lavi asked.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." Allen shook his head as he slightly smiled.

"Yeah right, you'll catch a cold soon!" Lavi protested.

"N-no I won't!" Allen exclaimed.

Lavi shook his head. "Allen, Allen, Allen…you really need to understand weather, and how your body works!"

"I do understand! Mana always tells me about those things, but I'm most concern about your health!"

Lavi was speechless, but he grinned wider. "Aw Allen-chan really cares about his oniichan!!" Lavi hugged Allen tighter.

'_Oniichan?' _Allen thought confusedly as he suffered through Lavi's 'brotherly hug'.

Kanda glared angrily at them.

"Hey, you guys are making such loud noises. I can hear you all from the counter!" Lenalee placed two cups on the table and sat down at an empty seat.

"Sorry…" Lavi said as he sat down. Allen did the same.

"It's alright as long as you don't do it again." Lenalee started drinking from her cup.

Kanda didn't bother ordering one, so Lavi had the drink.

"Careful Lavi, it's hot…" Lenalee warned, but it was too late…

"Ow, hot!!" Some of the drink spilled onto his finger, so he stuffed his fingers onto his mouth.

"I told you so."

Later, Lavi blew his finger.

Allen handed Lavi a napkin. "Will this help?"

"Allen, I appreciate you giving me a napkin, but it doesn't really work…" Lavi said. _'Although I do have saliva on my finger…'_

"Oh…" He slowly placed the napkin on the table.

"… On the other hand… I guess it could work…" Lavi picked up the napkin and wiped his finger with the napkin. _'Allen's fingers must be really freezing…' _"Allen, why don't you get something to warm you up?"

"Eh… No it'll be a waste…" Allen looked worried.

"No it won't. If it is about your body temperature, then we would care." Lavi explained.

"No. What I'm saying is we should leave. Now." Allen pointed the front exit.

When the 3 Exorcists turned, they spotted two Noah, but more like the twins. Allen got up and left to another exit. Kanda followed.

"Lenalee, what should we do about our drink?" Lavi quickly asked.

"Reever can clean it up for us! Let's go!" Lenalee and Lavi got up and followed Kanda and Allen.

They were farther away from the place. Allen turned many times because the Noah and Akumas had blocked most of the paths.

"Allen, I don't think we can escape from them! They seem to be everywhere!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I know that! Just follow me!" Allen shouted. He made a sharp turn to get through an alley. Immediately, he noticed that was a dead end, so he stopped halfway along with the others.

"Shit…" Allen tched.

"I finally caught you, Allen Walker."

Allen turned, and looked at the owner of the voice. He slightly grinned and said softly, and clearly, "Earl…"

* * *

_Yay end of chapter… By the way, I wasn't just slacking, I was just interested into music stuff… hahaha… and I realize I like instrumental music!_


	11. Replay

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own and I feel no regrets._

_**A/N: **_

_Allen: Hello everyone, it's me, Allen. Your little hero. Wait… What kind of script Timcanpy gave me?! A-anyway, she's having strange problems… She said I should be in charge of this A/N thing. …There's really nothing to say… (Flips paper.) She… just drew food… Anyway, she's just saying to enjoy the story. No matter what kind of effort it is, it's never a high effort, but she FINALLY added a little more effort than usual, so please give her credit for that. She did apologize for not updating as promised because she wanted to do two stories at a time… As for my personal author note (Yeah right.), I hope this story ends fast. I told her I'm not bi. I'm straight._

_Lavi: you sure?_

_Allen: Shut up Lavi!_

_Lavi: lol. Enjoy this thrilling story!_

_Kanda: this isn't thrilling!_

_Allen: what he says!_

_Lavi: bye! (Allen and Kanda beat Lavi up.)_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Replay**

_Previously, Allen and Exorcists ended up entering Earl's traps, which is all according to his plans!_

"Allen Walker, come back to your master's side. There is no need for you to be with those worthless brats." Earl said.

"I don't care!" Allen cringed as he held onto Kanda's arm.

Earl sighed and said as he shook his head, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"That's not my question to answer." Allen tried to hide his face from Earl, and Kanda sort of did his best to support him.

"Fine, I'll do things by force if I have to." Earl did not turn his head, but he glanced beside him.

Skin stepped forward. Electrical sparks flowed all around him.

"I'll deal with this asshole." Kanda said.

"But…" Allen tried to complete his sentence, but Kanda stopped him with a single finger.

"Whatever you say, I don't want to listen to your lame excuses." Kanda drew out his katana. "Let's go, Mugen." His black katana glowed green. The cutting edge turned silver.

'_But… I need to warn you about his ability…' _Allen thought worriedly.

Skin laughed. "A rat like you would fight me? Don't make me laugh!"

"Shut up." Kanda said coolly.

"Heh, tell me your name." Skin grinned.

"Kanda." Kanda pointed Mugen at the large, electrifying man.

"Okay Kanda, do you like sweets?" A spark fired at Kanda, but missed.

"I absolutely detest it." Kanda smirked, and then charged at Skin.

"Oh my god! He hates sweets?!" Allen gasped.

"You didn't know?" Lenalee said.

"He never told me! And I was planning on giving him chocolate! The one you gave me."

"Oh… I should've warned you…"

"It's okay. Please don't take the entire burden to yourself!" Allen held her hands.

"Allen…" _'True his hands are freezing… and they're shaking!'_

Allen distantly smiled.

Suddenly, Allen felt something hit his head. It felt like a mind break. Allen surveyed the exits, and saw Road staring right at him. _'Road… I forgot about her…' _His vision began to blur, so his eyelid were halfway shut.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lenalee said worriedly.

Allen did not respond.

"Hey, what's wrong with Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know." Lenalee panicked.

"Allen, talk to us!" Allen shook Allen.

Allen bent down to the ground and held his head. He felt like crushing his skull.

Kanda was distracted. "Moyashi!" He was about to run towards them, but Skin stopped him with his sparks.

"Where are you going?" Skin said.

"Che…" Kanda clenched his teeth and fist tighter.

"You don't have to go that far, Road." Earl said.

"Couldn't help it! If you still want him, you could've asked me to do it. Catching people is my specialty." Road said.

"Hm… yes I could've, but glad you are here Road."

Road chuckled. "My pleasure. Now, this may take a while!"

Allen tried not to holler out pain, but the best he could is moan. _'Shit, I'm starting to lose my senses.' _Right after he finished his statement, he immediately passed out. Lavi caught Allen before he could fall to the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi exclaimed.

Kanda quickly glanced where his companions were. "Shit…" he muttered, but then he focused back to his fighting. "First Illusion: Underground Insects!" He slashed across the air with his katana and creatures started appearing, aiming at the large man.

Skin's spark hit the creatures, and then they disappeared.

Kanda 'tch'ed and charged towards Skin.

"You think you can beat me like that?" Skin said.

"Che… you'll find out soon enough." Kanda smirked.

--

Road laughed wickedly and echoed through a certain mind.

"_What do you want Road?" _

"_What's wrong, Allen? Don't you like fun? I remember you do." _

"_Not with you!" _

"_Aw, that hurt my feelings." _She laughed again.

"… _Just… get out of my head Road!! You can't force me to go!" _

"_Oh really? Okay how this, I'll leave IF you sleep. You do deserve a nice long rest." _

"_I don't need rest!" _

"_Are you sure about that?" _

"_Quit messing with my mind!" _

"_But it's so fun! Well whatever, let's end this with this!" _

All of a sudden, Allen's mind went blank.

--

"Allen, wake up! This isn't the time for napping!" Lavi hollered, but still no movement out of the white haired boy. "Damn…" Lavi growled.

"Hey, hey, I think it's about time you step away from that brat." Devit stepped forward along with his twin, Jasdero.

"In your dreams!" Lavi hissed angrily.

"Ha! You are the one who's dreaming about saving someone that no longer has freedom!"

"You're wrong! Anyone can have freedom! People can choose to be free or not!" Lenalee protested.

"Shut up, and hand him over or else we'll take him by force!"

"By force! By force! Hi!" Jasdero said_. (Pronounced as "Hee")_

"Not without a fight!" Lavi handed Allen to Lenalee and took out his hammer. Right when his two arms grab hold of the small, black hammer, it grew.

"We'll make this quick!" Devit said as he pointed his gun at the red head. His twin did the same.

"Jasdevi! Try not to kill our target!" Road shouted.

"We know! We know!" The twins shouted back.

Lavi raised his hammer and hit the twins, but miss.

The twins backed out and pointed their guns at him once again. "Purple bomb." They triggered the gun. No damage happened to the red head, but…

"What the-?" Lavi found himself at an endless, dark hallway. He surveyed the area, but found no sign of anyone.

"If you are looking for a way out, then you are wasting your effort!" Devit echoed through the hallway.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Lavi heard Lenalee speaking, but found no sign of her.

"Lenalee? Where are you?" Lavi said.

"What are you talking about? I'm right in front of you!"

"Huh? But I can't see you!"

"What?" Lenalee said confusedly.

"He can't see you because he's trap in our illusion, hi!" Jasdero grinned.

"Stay back!" Lenalee said as she held Allen tighter.

The twins went through Lavi quietly.

"Lenalee?! What's going on?" Lavi said.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy pushing him back, which caused him to fall to the dirty ground.

"Ow…" He felt something warm on him.

"Stupid Lavi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Yuu?"

"Quit calling me that!" Lavi felt something hitting him on the head, which caused his head to fall to the ground.

Lavi felt the warmth away from him, and then felt something shocking him.

He couldn't bring himself to stand up.

Standing out of Lavi's point of view, Kanda quickly avoided the spark Skin aimed, but instead, it hit Lavi. Kanda wondered why he didn't avoid the hit. He pushed that aside and rushed towards the twins. The twins came closer to Lenalee. Kanda tried to prevent that, but Skin's lightning forced him to back out.

"Che…" Kanda clenched his fist.

"Stay back!" Lenalee hollered.

"Heh, what are you going to do?" Devit smirked.

"I know how to fight!"

"Really? Show us then." Devit demanded.

'… _If I fight now, they will have the advantage of taking Allen… but if I don't fight, I'm a goner…' _Lenalee thought. She couldn't decide which option to choose, so she gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong, girl? Bluffing?"

Lenalee tightly shut her eyes. _'What am I going do?' _

The twins came close to Lenalee and pointed their 6-chamber gun at the young woman.

"Hm… Hey Jasdero, which bullet should we use?" Devit said, smirking.

"I wonder that too Devit, hi!!" His twin said.

"How about we do the same as that redhead idiot?"

"How about you stop threatening her?" Kanda said as he pointed his katana at Devit.

They turned their heads to glance at Kanda.

"Hi, watch your back!" Jasdero said.

Kanda swiftly glanced back and saw a new player attacking behind him, so he jumped up to avoid the attack. Kanda recognized who this new player was. He searched through his mind to remember the name of that face and finally found it. Tyki… whatever his last name is…

The longhaired boy landed on his feet onto the concrete as he glared at Tyki. Tyki made a monstrous grin.

'_Damn… there's too many, and they're too strong.' _Kanda thought. He hates to admit it, but he found it true.

"What's wrong boy? Don't you want to play with me?" Tyki said still grinning.

"Shut up." Kanda said.

Kanda heard a cry and found it belonged to Lenalee.

"Let go of me!" Lenalee hissed.

Devit grabbed her wrist. "Shut up woman! I'm doing what I am told!"

Jasdero picked Allen up, bridal style, and said, "I got him! I got him, hi!!"

"Shit!" Kanda ignored all of his surroundings, but focused on Jasdero.

Just within a flash, Tyki was right next to Kanda. "Going somewhere?"

Kanda gave a 'tch' sound and swung his sword at Tyki, but it went through him. Kanda's eyes widened.

"Don't act surprise. I found it natural that way." Both Tyki and Kanda stop their movement.

"What did you do?" Kanda said.

"Do you mean how do I do that? It's simple, that's my ability. I can go through anything except the things I wanted to touch." Tyki explained.

Kanda glanced where the twins are and saw Jasdero approaching to Earl. He turned back to the grinning man. "Go away. I don't have time to fight you."

"Well… how should I say this… no. See, I'm just doing my job. Of course, you are doing your job, so live with it!" Tyki pointed out.

"Che…" Kanda quickly ran towards Jasdero.

'_Whoa! He's faster than before.' _Tyki thought as he tried to catch up to the longhaired man.

Suddenly, Kanda felt a sharp pain all over his body, so he hollered in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted. She was still in Devit's grasp.

"Nice aim, Sweet Tooth!" Devit said.

"That's Skin to you. Not Sweet tooth…" Skin said as he took a bite off a lollipop.

"Alright, we have what we need, let's move." Tyki demanded.

"Right!" Devit said as he quickly let go of Lenalee.

"Yes sir!" People other than the Noah said.

Everyone immediately left, leaving the Exorcist at the alley, stunned and empty-handed.

Lavi finally got out of the illusion and noticed the fight was over. All he saw was Kanda hurt and Lenalee aiding him.

"Lavi, how long are you going to stay there?!" Lenalee hollered.

"Sorry!" Lavi approached to them.

Kanda slowly stood up.

"Kanda?" Lenalee said worriedly.

"I'm fine. More importantly, I failed to protect him…" He looked down at the ground as he tightened his fist.

"Kanda, you're not the only one who felt this way…" Lenalee said. She sounded a little sad, but she tried to be brave.

"Che…" He gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes tight.

"Yuu, let's inform this to Cross." Lavi said.

"Yeah…" Kanda ignored the first word and walked out of the alley.

* * *

_Allen: It's me again. Timcanpy wants to apologize about having this short. And I mean she is REALLY sorry! Well, really, she wanted to make short chapters from now on, but no worries, she'll try to make the next chapter longer than this._

_Lavi: Yay Allen got kidnapped! Again!_

_Allen: Shut up! Anyway, question or comment? Please review as I kill Lavi._

_Lavi: Bye-bye now! _

_Allen: Get back here!_

_Kanda: Damn… she made me feel weak… (Clings to the ground)_

_Lenalee: Kanda? Why are you growing a mushroom on your head?_

_Kanda: Why do you not feel down? She keeps typing 'he' instead of 'she' to your statement. (But she managed to catch it.)_

_Lenalee: good point… (Crouches to the ground)_


	12. Moment in Despair

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own, and I do not feel any regrets._

_**Genre: **__From this point on, I __will__ break down the genre each chapter such this chapter's genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama. Romance kicked out! __However,__ I believe it'll come back on the next chapter! No wait. Let me rephrase that: There is slight romance. __A dense one though…_

_**A/N: **__That Allen… they messed up my a/n room… never trust them using a room like this… Anyways, I lied. This chapter is shorter than the previous chapter and I am so sorry! I like how the ending goes, so... I'm sorry again! From this point on, do not believe a word I said about long or short chapters. It's difficult for me to keep promises. Please enjoy this... short chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 12: Moment in ****Despair****.**

In a house where nothing, but darkness would lurk, there laid a sleeping, helpless, white haired boy, who is tied to a wooden chair.

He slowly woke up, when he heard mumbling and whispering around him.

"Earl-sama, he's awake!" A little girl announced loudly.

"Oh good, but I was hoping he'll wake up later." said a man's voice. He sounded slightly old.

"Where…" Allen silently said.

"You are in an abandon house." Earl said as he came closer to the white haired boy.

"A…bandon?" The boy was confused and sleepy at the same time.

"Yes, abandon." The man replied.

The boy was silent. He thought as he tired to shake off the blurriness.

Only one light shined directly under the boy. The rest of the room was dark.

"Something wrong, Allen Walker?"

"No… I was just… thinking… or remembering." Allen said.

"Remembering what?"

"Remembering what happened…" The boy looked down at his lap.

"Have you remembered?" Earl said slowly.

"Please do not rush me, Earl." Allen glanced at Earl without moving his head.

"Hey! Do not address him like that!" One of the men shouted, but Earl stopped him from going anywhere further.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Earl said. The man backed out with a grunt.

"What did you do to my friends?" Allen said.

"Friends? Why would you be friends to people like them?" Earl met Allen at eye level.

"You ask why? The answer is simple, because I wanted to. It's my decision and my choice."

"Allen, you really are a fool to make your own decisions." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm better off as a fool." Allen grinned.

"Indeed you are." Earl stood up and turned around.

"Earl, what are you going to do to me?" Allen asked.

"This question you asked, you know how to answer." Earl walked deeper into the darkness.

"I just wanted to be sure." Allen stared blankly through the darkness.

"Answer it yourself."

"…Going somewhere?"

"Yes I am, but you are not. If you do anything suspicious, Road will be here. She'll be your playmate." Earl said and left.

Allen paused, and then sighed.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Road said.

"It's nothing."

"You don't have to hide it. Even if you try to hide it, I can always read you." Road went closer to Allen.

"Please don't touch me Road."

"But let have some fun!"

"I don't want to play." Allen immediately said.

"That's so boring Allen, and there's nothing to do here!" She whined.

"That's how I want it to be, and you should have brought something to give you entertainment."

"Fine, but at least talk to me!"

"Fine. How are you?" Allen asked without interest.

"Bored and boring!" She pouted.

"That's good to know." He smiled.

Road was speechless. She knew this talk was getting them nowhere, but at least she can see that lovely smile once again.

Allen stopped smiling as he looked back down at his lap.

"What are you thinking?" Road asked.

"Well, since there is nothing to hide from you, I was just wondering if my friends are okay." Allen said.

"They'll be fine. Fine without you." Road slightly grinned.

"That's not true. I know that for sure." Allen stared at Road.

Road chuckled. "You really are a funny person."

"Really now?" Allen moved a brow.

"Yes. Just like your foster father." Road's grin widens.

Allen's eyes widened. The pale boy couldn't take out the words he wanted to say.

"Don't catch that by surprise. I thought you knew."

No reply.

"Would you like to hear the story?"

Still, no reply.

"I can tell you, but maybe another time." Road smiled.

--

Somewhere far off from the dark, abandon house, Allen's friends, lurks somewhere in the light, or daybreak. This calls for a certain raven-haired boy/man. He lies in his house with wounds. He didn't bother going to the hospital because he just doesn't want to. He is very restless because he knew he is missing something. Something… very important to him, but he doesn't quite understand why.

He usually thinks, what does that boy mean to him? Why does he care for him so? Why is he thinking about this?

These answers were always unanswered.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his front door house. He is probably guessing Lenalee. She always worries about him even though he told her not to.

He got up, head to the front door, and opened it, slowly. "What?"

"Kanda, I came to check up on you." Kanda's prediction: correct. The girl with long pigtails is the only person Kanda can recognize and that worries a lot about her friends. Kanda still doesn't consider her as a friend, but his second thought does.

"There's nothing to check. Please leave." Kanda tried to close the door, but Lenalee stopped him.

"I can't! If I did, then it'll worry me more." Lenalee said sadly.

Kanda sighed and opened the door widely. "Leave in one hour."

Lenalee smiled as she nodded.

--

They both sat down on the sofa where Allen formally slept.

"I bought you more first aid stuff." Lenalee broke the silence.

"I don't need it." Kanda immediately said.

"But… you don't supply them in your house. You might find it handy."

"… I'll accept it if you stop making that stupid face." Kanda doesn't like happy or sad faces in his house.

"Okay…" She set down the first aid kit next to her and stared at the wall because the sofa is facing it. On the wall, there stood a picture frame. A picture of a lotus withering slowly deep into the pure water. "Do you usually stare at this picture?"

"What do you think?" He said. His tone sounded a little sad. Lenalee can read the tone.

"Kanda… I think you need to lighten up just a little bit." Lenalee said.

"How can I?" Kanda said angrily as he stood up to look straight at the young woman.

"He maybe gone, but you shouldn't just give up just like that." Lenalee said calmly.

"Che…" The older boy looked away in disgust.

"Kanda, what do you think of him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kanda glanced at Lenalee.

"I'm just curious to know."

Kanda thought.

Yes… what does he think of that boy?

The first thought of the name Allen was the word 'love', but in his second thought, he thought of the word 'friend', so he wasn't sure which.

"Kanda?" Lenalee tilted her head slightly to the right.

Kanda blushed slightly and said, "What I think of him you say? I just think of him as a friend!" Friend? Kanda **never** consider **anyone** as a friend, but this is the _only _word he could come up with besides 'love'. Why the word 'love'?

"Really?" Lenalee isn't blind.

"Yes!" Kanda made numerous nods.

"Uh huh…" Lenalee said doubtfully.

"It's not what you think!" Kanda shouted.

"Really? From the way your tone sounds, it sounded like he's special to you. Maybe more than a friend."

"…" '_Idiot! Stay calm! Don't let her damn words get through you!' _He cleared his throat and said, "Really, I think of him as a friend."

"Then how come you never consider us, Lavi and me, as friends?"

"…" Those words stabbed through him.

"You don't have to answer that. I understand how you feel about Allen-kun." Lenalee never took her eyes off Kanda.

Kanda relaxed and sat back down without saying a word.

"How much… do you care about him?" Lenalee asked.

"Close to not letting him go." Kanda did not pay attention to whom he was talking. He wanted to tell the world that Allen is his to keep. No one else. Still, he doesn't know why he would think that.

"Oh…" Lenalee slowly looked forward to look at the painting.

They remained silent until they heard a music tone playing.

"Um… excuse me…" Lenalee took something out of her pocket and the music was louder. It was obviously a cell phone. According to the screen, the person who called was her older brother, Komui Lee. She pressed a button and said, "Hello? I'm at Kanda's place. I just wanted to comfort him. No big brother, I'm not! Yes! Yes I'm sure! Big brother, please not shout at the phone… Okay, Kanda, my brother wants to talk to you." She handed her phone to Kanda as she flushed.

Kanda grumbled as he grabbed the phone. "This better be good."

"Of course it is. How's your sleep?" Komui said. Usually he makes a happy, chipper tone to the raven-haired man, but this tone is a little serious…

"Che… why would you care?"

"I'm just concern."

"… I slept normally."

"Are you sure?"

"Get to the point where you wanted to ask me something besides this shit!" Kanda shouted.

"But this is part of it." Komui said innocently.

"Do you want me to hang up?" Kanda said angrily.

"Please, I know you won't hang up to your be-" And he did.

"K-Kanda, you don't have to be mean to him like that..." Lenalee said.

Kanda glared at her, which left Lenalee silent.

The phone rang again and Kanda answered it.

"Kanda, you don't have to be that serious…" Komui said through the phone.

"... Get through the point. **NOW**." Kanda roared.

"Sure thing, but first, would you like to listen to the bad news," Komui paused, but continued. "Or the good news?"

"Curly hair, you always know my answer." Kanda said.

"Just checking..." Komui pouted through the phone. "Anyway, the bad news is if you lay a finger on Lenalee, I'm surely going to kill you." Kanda immediately hung up and slammed the phone onto the sofa.

The phone rang again. Kanda picked it up again. "The good news is I know where they took Allen-san." Kanda was very close to hanging up, but he didn't.

"What?" Kanda said.

"I know where Allen-san is." Komui said aloud.

Clearly, Kanda could not speak.

* * *

_I decided to stop here... and I decided this story's fate. It'll end soon. Why? Easy, that's how I am. Or... that's how cruel I am when a certain 'something' is coming up. People get grumpy when they do. Well, to tell you the truth, that's not it. I thought about it one day, and I realize how much I wanted to kill someone. Yes, __**kill **__someone... And killing that certain someone is close if Kanda is firing up, yes yes? As for this apology, I __will__ be doing __two__ bonus stories. One really isn't bonus, but I'm saying it is. I'm going to have to remember that..._

_Therefore,__ time for the finale in this chapter: question or comment? Please review! By the way, it is not possible for me to update as soon as I can. I have a traffic mind and it's bothering me._

_Re-edited! And a realized a long time ago that I missed too much words...  
_


	13. Worst Discovery

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I do not feel any regrets._

_**A/N: **I'm too lazy to describe the characters on a couple parts of this chapter. There isn't much spoiler and I will not include about the 14th. If I did, then it'll become a spoiler. I didn't edit this completely, but everyone makes mistakes. I wanted to hurry because I don't want to edit anymore. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Worst Discovery**_

"Kanda?" Komui said confusedly through the phone.

No reply from Kanda.

"I never thought you would be speechless, Kanda." Komui was about to say something, but Kanda slowly interrupted.

"Where… where is he?!" Kanda shouted.

"… You are not planning to go alone are you?" Komui said.

"By all means, yes damn it!"

"You can't. We'll send some other Exorcists to-"

"Don't bother. Tell me where he is." Kanda used an angry tone as he raised it. He did say it slowly.

Komui sighed. "I won't. Unless you agree-"

"FINE!! Just tell me!" Kanda pleaded.

"…If you go to the very north-west area, you'll probably find an abandon house."

Kanda thought for a moment and said calmly, "Where should I meet them?" Kanda tried to be calm.

"They'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the forest. Yes, you'll have to pass a forest, and take Lenalee with you."

"Fine." And both hanged up.

Komui relaxed on his work office chair. (Located in his house.) "Kanda, it's up to you to make the decisions." Komui chuckled. "What am I saying? He's always making the decisions himself." He got up and went to get coffee.

"Let's go." Kanda said to Lenalee as he handed her a phone.

"But what about your wounds?"

"They can heal fast." Kanda head to his room to change.

"But… I'm still worried…" Lenalee mumbled to herself worriedly.

--

_At the entrance of the dark forest, Kanda and Lenalee noticed no one was there._

"Where is everybody?" Lenalee asked confusedly.

"It's more likely they are hiding incase someone comes." Kanda replied.

"Yeah…" Lenalee was lost on thoughts until Kanda stopped and made her bump into him. "What's wrong, Kanda?"

"Quiet." Kanda demanded, and Lenalee did.

Kanda surveyed his surroundings. "Someone's coming."

Lenalee glanced at all directions, trying to figure out whose coming.

Kanda heard a twig break and swiftly turned towards its direction and drew his katana.

"Yuu-chan?" This mysterious person said surprisingly. He sounded male, but they couldn't tell who it was because he was covered in a robe that also covers his face. Kanda could tell who it was because about ONE male calls him that._(Doesn't include the males… that are reading this.)_

"Damn Eye Patch! If you are planning a surprise attack, **check who it is first**!!!" Kanda shouted at this 'eye patch' person.

"Sorry, but it's too dark in here!" The person revealed his face.

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Oh hey Lenalee." Lavi said. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Lavi."

"Okay. Hey, it's just them!" Lavi shouted behind him.

People appeared out of the woods. Just three though. Krorykins (Krory), Daisya, and Marie.

"Krory-sensei? I never knew you were an Exorcist!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Yes, well I was about to tell you, but we never had the time to talk." Krory softly, but clearly said.

"Well now that I know, you don't have to say." Lenalee smile.

"Well yes…" Krory said embarrassingly.

"Aaaaaaanyway, shall we move on?" Lavi grinned. "Did anyone bring a flashlight?"

"…" Absolute no reply.

"Anyone?" Lavi was about to lose his bright grin.

"Lavi, are you an idiot? If we flash the damn light, someone will know we're here." Kanda growled.

"Oh right! They weren't holding flashlights or anything." Lavi laughed as he placed both of his hands at the back of his redhead.

"Lavi, aren't you use to the dark already?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, but… the forest is really dark. I don't get how they can see perfectly around here!" Lavi complained.

It's actually nightfall, or dusk they call it.

"Tell me about it… but at least we have Marie!" Daisya said.

"Yeah! With his good hearing, we can interpret where and who is coming our way!" Lavi chirped.

Marie nodded, and no, he is not quiet.

"Whatever… hurry up and let's go." Kanda said.

"Marie needs to be the lead, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said.

Kanda grabbed Lavi's front shirt and threatened, "Don't call me that, or I'll slice you in half."

"R-right… sorry about that…"

Kanda let go and walked deeper into the forest.

"Kanda, wait for us!" Marie shouted.

Kanda stopped, but did not glance at his group. "Hurry up then."

They nodded and walked deeper into the darkness.

--

"Allen, you aren't bored are you?" Road asked dully.

"No. Just a little tired." Allen replied.

"Are you waiting for me to tell you the story?"

"… I think… but it's best not to tell me."

"Why not?" Road wailed.

"The answer is simple: I don't want to know."

"Aw come on, Allen!"

"No."

"Allen." Road frowned, or made a puppy-eye face.

"… If you stop being cruel and saying those cruel words." Allen said.

"Okay! Can we start now?" Road jumped out of her seat.

"… If that makes you not bored, then go for it."

"Alright!" Road thought for a moment. "But I'm not sure where to start…" Road frowned.

"To make it longer, how about from the start where you guys met Mana?" Allen suggested.

"I guess… or if I can remember what Earl-sama said." Road thought aloud.

"I'll wait then."

"Okay, I think it goes like this,"

_--Time period changed-- (Road didn't said all this.)_

Mana Walker. The man who have not met Allen's existence yet.

Mana Walker. The man who cared only about his little brother.

What worries Mana Walker? To be precise, he pushed every worry aside and focused on one thing to worry about. The only thing that worries him now is little brother joining the Noah residence, which that was recent.

When Mana finally had the courage to talk to his brother, _(Which I'm not telling his name) _his little brother said, "I understand your concern," Mana had a feeling he doesn't want to quit, but… "But I was about to ask the leader to quit." Mana was glad he said that.

To add a little note, they are not living in that abandon house that Allen use to live.

Mana's little brother went to Earl's place the next day, and discussed about quitting.

"If you do so, I'll confirm you as a traitor." Earl said.

"Fine by me. All I want is to be with my brother." He said.

"I like your guts…" Earl paused. "Okay then. I'll give you… ten minutes to get out or else something bad happens, and it's not my responsibility."

"Yes." He said and left.

Earl picked up the phone on his desk and dialed random numbers. "Ten minutes. Kill him." And hanged up.

--

Eight minutes past and Mana's little brother was half way back home. Along the way, he had a feeling he was being followed, so he turned the long way back home. He's using a car just to let the readers know.

By the time he reached home, he stopped at the front gate to survey the area. It seems clear, but he knew someone was watching him. He quickly went inside and called out his bother's name. "Mana-niisan?"

"What is it?" Mana came out of the kitchen.

His brother was speechless, but then said, "Are you busy?"

"No. Why?" Mana was cleaning the dishes.

"We… we need to leave."

"What's wrong brother? You don't look so good."

"Of course I don't. Someone is watching me."

"Brother, I understand. You don't have to say things slowly." Mana softly patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"Okay." The young Walker nodded.

Both left to the house and head to the center of town.

--

When they reached to the center of town, they head to a crowd, then a nearby alley. Not much people pay attention to the alley.

"Are you here to hide?" said a little boy with dirty, light brown hair. His eyes were silvery.

"Well, yes. How did you know?" Said Mana's younger brother.

"I hide here often. Strangers don't come here often because of the stench." The boy did have a point.

"Do you mind if we stay here for a while?"

"It's not my place, so feel free." The young boy nudged.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, but do you have food?"

"I'm sorry. We didn't supply that. We were in a hurry to run away from bad people."

"Oh. We're the same mister. I'm running from a bad person too." Both sat next to each other near an edge of the filthy wall.

Mana was standing and watching them talk.

"Really? What is that man like, little boy?"

"He's a horrible man. That's all I can say. Sometimes, I can't remember anything, but I can always remember that guy for some reason." The boy frowned.

"I see… he's kind of like my bad person."

"Oh, who is that guy standing?" The boy asked.

Mana's little brother turned to Mana. "That's my older brother."

"Oh. Why don't you come and talk to us? If you keep standing there, someone will notice us." The boy said.

"Sure…" Mana said and sat next to his little brother.

"Are you the same as your little brother?" The boy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you running because of the bad person? Or are you running for your brother's sake?"

"…My brother's sake." Mana softly said. _'The kid seems smart.'_

"You're good at pointing things out child." Mana's younger brother smiled.

"Well I learned it from books."

"How were you able to read?"

"Um… it was a weird kid. I haven't seen him since then." The boy frowned.

"Sorry to hear."

"It's okay. I really don't need friends." The young boy forced a smile.

"Oh no. That's not good for a child like you. You do need friends. Why don't you be friends with us?"

"Friends with adults? That's nonsense!"

"It may seem like that, but from looking at other people, I don't think they want to pick you up from the streets or other kids want to play with you because this is a town of no homes." No home in central area.

"I know. Like I said, I hide here often. Whenever I leave, adults take no notice of me. Except the stores."

"How sad. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. They must've dropped me here because they don't like me."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." The young Walker frowned.

"It's alright."

"Well, why don't you travel with us?"

"Travel? Why?" The young boy tilted his head.

"You don't deserve to stay like this forever."

"… Actually, I like it this way. It's easier for me. I get a better life like this."

"Oh. Well okay if you say so." Mana's little brother got up and pat his clothes. Mana did the same.

"Where are you two heading off to?" The boy asked.

"We need to run as many places as possible." The younger Walker replied.

"Oh, but before you can go… can you… do me a favor?"

"Sure."

The boy got up and walked over towards a big wooden box. He took out something heavy that is covered with a dirty blanket.

The thing he picked up made a wailing noise.

"Can you… take care of him? I can't handle other people like this little fella. He never stops crying."

"Sure we can."

"Brother, are you sure?" Mana asked worriedly.

"Brother, I always wanted a child myself. Don't you even think about it?" The young Walker smiled.

"Not really…" Mana mumbled.

"Then here's your chance now!" Mana's younger brother grabbed his brother's hands.

"… If you want to, then I guess I will accept." Mana said.

"Great. Now little child, does this infant has a name?"

"Out of my best memory, no." The boy replied.

"I see. Is the child getting heavy to you?"

"A little, but I think to adults, he must be light. Here you take him." The boy handed the infant to Mana's younger brother.

"Whoa! You're right! He is light!" He exclaimed as he took the infant into his arms. "Nii-san! Do you want to hold the little fella?"

The infant continued to wail.

"Sure…" Mana said, and his younger brother handed the infant to Mana. "He… is light…"

Suddenly, the infant stopped wailing.

"See!" The young Walker chirped.

Mana began to develop a small feeling towards the child while Mana's younger brother developed a lot.

"Nii-san, we should name this fella!" Mana's otouto-san said.

"You should give him an English name." The younger boy suggested.

"How come?" Mana's otouto-san asked.

"He and I are British."

Mana's otouto-san looked closely at the boy at eye level. "Yes… you do look a lot like a British citizen, but how did you end up here in Japan?"

"Mother loved a man here in Japan. Father and mother were divorced. Mother took us both. Father has our sister. Father and sister are in Europe. Mother's lover doesn't like us, so Mother abandoned us here. Mother hates me because I don't like Mother's lover. Mother's lover and she don't like otouto-san because of his arm. Left arm." The boy explained.

"Arm?" The younger brother exchange glanced with Mana. Mana removed part of the blanket to see the infant's left arm. The arm was crimson as blood. It was deformed. "What… happened to his arm?" The young Walker asked curiously and surprisingly.

"I don't know," the boy said. "He must've been born with it."

"Or maybe someone put it in him…" The younger brother said softly.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked confusedly.

"I'm not sure… it's just a theory." The young Walker shrugged his shoulder.

"I see… so, have you thought of a name yet?" The boy immediately switched to confuse to curiosity.

"Nii-san?" The young Walker turned to look at his nii-san.

No reply.

"Big brother?" he took a step towards his brother.

"Allen…" Mana said.

"Who?" the two said.

"Allen… We should name the child 'Allen'."

Mana's younger brother grinned. "Okay! Allen it is."

"By the way, I forgot to say this, but you two are also foreigners from Japan." The boy said.

The Walker brothers were startled.

"Aren't you a smart fella?" Mana's younger brother said with a wide grin.

"I can tell by the looks."

"Still, smaaart!" the young Walker chirped.

"I'll take that as a comment."

"Your welcome!"

"Brother, I think it's time for us to leave. We can't hide here forever." Mana said.

"Yeah, I agree." the young Walker turned to look at the young boy. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

"But how should we repay you?"

The boy shook his head. "No need. Just please take care of my little brother for me please."

"Okay. Have a nice day." They said their farewells and left.

--

In the central area, Mana and his younger brother continued walking through crowded areas. Mana's younger brother had a feeling someone was following them. No, not feeling. He knew someone was following them.

"Mana-niisan, what do you suggest we should do?"

"Leave town." Mana knew what he meant.

"Okay." He nodded.

They head to the edge of town, and notice some group of polices guarding. Usually they don't. Except the very north, south, west, and east of town.

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to leave town!" One of the officers said.

"Why not?" Mana's younger brother said.

"Mayor's rules." He said. "We are sorry about this, but please head back to town."

They did, but instead, they went south-west of town. There they will find someone close to them.

When they reached to that destination, they reached to a fancy house. It's not too big or too small. Just a normal size house, but fancier. There was a gate blocking them and next to the gate is a bell. Mana's otouto-san pressed the button and waited.

Minutes later, someone answered, "What?"

"Cross-kun, we need help."

Silence.

"Cross?"

"I'll be out. Hold on." They heard a crash and hung up.

Later, the Walker brothers saw someone coming out of the fancy house. The man walked towards the gates and opened it. The gate wasn't that tall, but it was about 7 feet tall.

"Get in before someone notices you." The man that they call 'Cross' said.

In the south-west area, akumas or thugs are not welcome.

The Walker brothers stepped through the gates, and Cross closed the gate.

When they reached inside the house, it was fancier than the outside of the house, but there was full of empty wine bottles scattered.

"It's… as messy as ever…" Mana's younger brother said.

"Forget them. If you want business with me, make it quick." Cross, who has long crimson hair said as he led them to a small room.

They sat down in a couch and were silent for a moment.

Cross sighed, "What is it you want? If you are going-"

"Cross-kun! I quit joining the Noah! After I've done that, Earl is after me!" Mana's younger brother interrupted Cross before he could finish.

Cross was speechless. "Do… continue on." He said.

"He has his men following us. I believe they are assassins. We planned on leaving town, but a group of polices prevented us."

Cross nodded. "Now that you have no where else to go, you decided to come to me. Right…"

"Yes… Sorry about bothering you." The young Walker said uneasily.

"It's alright, but you guys can't stay here."

"We know. It'll disturb your habits right?"

Cross nodded. "By the way, what's with that stinky thing you are carrying, Mana?"

"We were asked to take care of him." Mana said as he watched the sleeping infant.

"And who ask you?" Cross took out a cigarette out of his pocket and lighted. He placed the cigarette onto his mouth about halfway and breathed out gray smoke. He repeated it several times slowly.

"A mature kid who was abandoned by his parents. He doesn't know how to take care of him, so he asked us to take care of him. That infant also has a weird left arm." Mana's younger brother said.

"Weird left arm?" Cross repeated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Want to see?"

"…"

"Nii-san." All eyes are on Mana, so Mana nodded in return.

Mana showed Cross the strange left arm, and Cross was startled.

"That's Innocence." Cross examined it without touching it.

The young Walker gasped. "No way! That's how Innocence looked like?!"

"It's just taken form." Cross said.

"Oh…"

"Innocence? What is that?" Mana asked confusedly.

"Innocence. It says to be a weapon of God, but that's just a rumor. Not a lot of people believe it, but not everyone knows about it." The youngest sibling explained.

"How can you tell it's Innocence?" Mana asked curiously.

"I have my instincts." Cross said.

"I studied it when I was in Noah." The youngest brother said.

"Oh…" Mana gave some thoughts to it. Innocence is still trying to get through in his mind.

"Anyway, you guys needed help, right?" Cross said.

Both nodded.

"Okay, this is the best I can do, somewhere in between south and south-west area, there should be a forest. In that forest, there is a house. Use that, and no one will know you live there. It's rumored as the haunted house. I'll give you the directions after dinner."

"But why don't you guide us there?" Mana asked.

"Because I got a job to do."

"We understand Cross-kun." Mana's younger brother said with a nod and smile.

"Good. Now, Mana, would you kindly make dinner for us? I want to talk to your little brother for a second."

"Okay." Mana got up and left to the kitchen with the infant.

As soon as Mana was distance away from hearing them, Cross said, "Earl was the one who asked the mayor to not allow you two to leave, but it seems the mayor doesn't want anyone leaving."

"As expected…" The young Walker sighed.

"If you want to escape and leave town, it's best if you watch their schedules for breaks."

"Sure… but…"

"But?"

"If something happens to me, can you… promise me something?"

"That depends."

"Okay. If I die, I want you to take care of nii-san and that child. If I failed to complete my goal in life, then I want that child to complete it for me."

'_Having a brat following his cursed fate, huh? That's too troublesome. And I'm guessing he wanted to get rid of Noah…' _Cross thought and sighed. "Fine. You win. I'll agree to your promise, but this isn't free you know."

The young man laughed. "I know. What would you like?"

"Hey, I was just kidding alright? You don't have to owe me."

"Are you sure? I can give you something at least!"

"Just forget it. Let's just go eat, alright?" Cross got up and the young Walker laughed as he too got up.

They head their way to the kitchen and when they did, they heard Mana talking to the child.

"Allen, I don't know why you seem important to me now… The only ones that is important to me is my little brother. You are just a stranger, but why? Why do you have to show now and be part of something close to me?" Mana said to the sleeping child. Later, they heard the child's stomach growling loudly.

The child cried and begged for something to feed its stomach.

"Brother, what happened?" The young Walker said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"He's hungry." Mana said startled.

"Cross, do you have milk or something?"

"Hm… the only thing that I store in my refrigerator is food and wine. No milk, but I can ask my neighbors." Cross said.

"Okay." _'Wine would be a bad choice…'_

Cross left grumpily.

The Walker brothers did their best to stop the infant from crying.

When Cross came back, with couple of women, he said, "Here's the milk." He handed Mana a bottle of warm milk.

"Thank you." Mana accepted the bottle of milk and fed it to the infant. The infant quieted down.

The women were just here to hang out with Cross and to see the child.

"Ladies, you don't mind me eating right?" Cross said.

"We don't mind!" The women said.

"Good." He sat down where a prepared food patiently waited for him to digest it all.

The Walker brothers began eating, since the child simmered down.

After dinner, the group chatted. The women mainly wanted to know more about the Walker brothers and Allen.

Couple of hours has past and the women went back home safely.

"Cross, I think we should be leaving too." the young Walker said.

"Alright, but be careful."

"But…" Mana said.

"Right… the directions. Be right back." Cross left leaving the brothers behind.

Few minutes later, Cross came back with a piece of paper. "Mana, it's best if you keep it with you."

"Alright." Mana took the paper with a free hand.

"Take care. I'll be checking up on you two often, so be prepared." Cross said.

"Right!" The young Walker said and the Walker brothers left.

--

They were couple of miles away from Cross' place, and the young Walker said, "Mana-niisan? Let me hold Allen for a sec."

"Okay." Mana handed the infant to his younger brother.

The young Walker eyed on the child for a while and touched the infant's forehead, and then he handed back to him. "Okay. Here."

Mana took the child back to his hands. "What were you doing?"

"Just checking if he's in good shape, which he is."

"Oh…" Mana eyed on the child.

The young Walker nodded happily.

--

The Walker brothers were halfway on making to the house, but all of a sudden, they were interfered.

Interfered by someone they do not want to see.

"My, my, I never thought of finding you here."

"Earl, fancy meeting you here. I thought you would be babysitting the newcomers." the young Walker said.

"Yes, well, they are taking breaks, so I'm fine." Earl is with some other people. His men of course. They were armed.

"Earl, I thought you would kill me _automatically_."

"I want some fun for a change. And I wanted to hear your last words."

"Please, you are listening to them right now." the young Walker grinned.

"Brother, what are you saying?" Mana said worriedly. He held onto the child tighter.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry, but it looks like we can't be together anymore…" the young Walker was afraid of looking at his older brother.

"What are you saying? You can't give up your life yet!" Mana said wide-eyed.

"Brother, I wanted to do this for your sake."

"No brother! I don't want that to happen!"

"Nii-san, even if I live, Earl won't leave me alone. Promise me to take care of Allen. He should be able to resemble me in the future."

"Brother!"

"Earl, I'll accept my death if you do not include my brother." the young Walker said.

"I only came to take your life." Earl said.

Slowly, but turned out fast, someone triggered a gun on their hands when Earl called for the signal.

It directly hit somewhere in the young Walker's body several times.

When the shot yelled, the child burst into tears and started wailing.

"Brother!" Mana shouted. He ran up to him to aid him, but he didn't want to dirty the child with blood.

"I'm… sorry brother… Please… look after… the ch-" Silence, except the cry from the infant.

Earl and his men left without a word.

Mana shed tears.

--

When Mana reached to the house by sunrise, he noticed the house doesn't look haunted. The thing that makes it looks haunted is the window at the front part of the house and the loneliness around it. There weren't any sounds of early birds chirping or showing its greetings to other birds. Just complete silence.

Mana looked for a shovel and dug a hole for his brother. He gave a grave to his brother near the house to pay respects. From then on, Mana did not show it to Allen nor mention his brother to Allen.

_-- End of story--_

Coming back to the present, Allen sat there, speechless.

"That's the best I can say about how Earl tells me." Road said. Road did not tell about Cross' part, the grave, how they met Allen and the young boy, or them running away from home.

Allen couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.

"What are you going to do now, Allen?" Road said.

Allen did not reply.

Later, a loud, panicking knock interrupted, and the door slammed open.

"Road-sama! Intruder alert!"

* * *

_Finally!!!!!!!! I really don't want to work on this! Working on the past kills me a lot of time! I have to use many second thoughts. Well at least I managed it right? _

_Just to add some notes, Mana isn't quiet. He just had some thoughts in his mind. _

_Did the boy throw you off about trying to confirm that was Allen? If you did… I don't know. I did ask myself questions for that. I was about to place him as Allen, but then I decided not to because it wouldn't make since if they just found an Allen that is eligible to memorize something. _

_If you figured out something in this chapter, please don't spoil it to other people. I did my best to avoid the spoilers, but Mana is suited for a brother. I'm trying to remember, but I think… I said Mana was a former member of the Noah… yeah… I wish I can put that as a mistake, but I think that was what Allen thought._


	14. Tragedy’s Reunion

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I do not feel any regrets._

_**Genre: **Action… Slight tragedy… drama… I'm not certain about romance, but just a little… and… I guess it's about it… _

_**A/N: **So sorry for the late update! I was busy catching up with my work and homework. _

_Homework… what a disgusting thing to look at and think about… _

_Re-edited, but to be truthful, I didn't... triple check my work. I always end with double. If I failed, I always come back until... years later... That's how I am...  
_

_The first part of this chapter (I call it the introduction.) is half guessing. It's also not easy to make a normal life story, but it ended up having Innocence… Then there's the title of this chapter… I like the name, but it doesn't really fit in the entire chapter. It's a small reunion and slight tragedy. Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Tragedy's Reunion**_

Exorcists. People who has supernatural powers. Only certain people can wield them. If a person who is not the chosen one and wields the power, then that person will not obtain the power. Instead, it will not take affect. These powers they hold, they call them Innocence. Aside from all that, if the chosen one shows sign of fear of death or distrust from the Innocence, they will reject the host by killing their life span. Moreover… bad luck.

Now going to a certain place called Japan, there are more Exorcists than other places. Most doesn't know they are Exorcists, but to be a little more specific, about 80% doesn't know they are the chosen one.

These Exorcists in Japan have a reason to use it. They use it to purify their town. So many crimes happen there. No one knows why or how did it happened.

Now going to a specific place in the outskirts of town, there is a forest. And in that forest, the Exorcists are there, but before them are their enemies, the Akumas. That is the title they are categorized.

The Exorcists knocked out/kill as many enemies as they pass by. In total, there are six Exorcists.

The Akumas the Exorcists fought are pretty much weak, but the farther they go, the stronger their enemies are.

Suddenly, two Exorcists were tired.

"Yuu-chan, can you slow down? Can we take a break?" An 18-year old, redheaded boy said as he tried to catch his breathes.

"Don't call me that, and no time to slow down!" A raven-haired man, same age as the red hair growled as he heavily glared at the redheaded boy.

"Kanda, Lavi isn't the only one who is tired." There was a boy close to the same age (or older) as them said. He wears a hoodie, and they call him Daisya.

Kanda slowed down and so did the others. He turned around to face the group of Exorcists. "Look, if you want a break, go right ahead, but I'll be leaving behind you weaklings."

The others were speechless, but the only female in the group ignored his warning and said, "Kanda, I think it's best if we stay together. The more people we have, the easier we can get through."

"And slow down the group." Kanda growled.

The female, who we call her Lenalee slapped Kanda straight across his face without any warning or hesitation.

"What the hell woman!" Kanda hissed.

"Kanda! You are not the only one who cares a lot about Allen-kun! Maybe you should ask yourself why we are doing this!" Lenalee raised her voice without a second thought.

Kanda thought. He knew Lenalee cared about her friends. Even the ones that she just met.

After a short moment of silence, more Akumas ambushed them. The Exorcists prepared to fight, but something or someone wiped them all out. The Exorcists were confused and exchange glances at each other. They spotted Kanda withdrawing his sword.

"If you are resting, make it quick." Kanda glared at them.

"Kanda…" Lenalee said surprisingly.

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve to be thanked." Kanda stood still and surveyed the area. In reality, he was actually ready to attack.

Lenalee did not bother speaking any further, but whispers to herself saying, "Thank you." It looked more as if she was lip mouthing.

Minutes have past by, and they were now ready to move on. Kanda took the lead once again. He was speed walking and the rest were walking at a normal speed. They keep telling him to slow down, but he couldn't help it.

The deeper they traveled, the more Akumas appeared. Lavi theorized the hideout must be nearby.

Moments later, Lavi's theory was right. The hideout turned out to be a house. An abandon, feeble house. The house doesn't look too big, and there were people guarding the house, so Kanda swiftly eliminated them without them noticing.

When they entered inside the house, they notice the house has many doors. Lavi and Daisya's jaw dropped as if they are saying "Oh my--"

"Go through every door." Kanda said and began to open doors at one side.

"You're… crazy…" Lavi said.

"I guess we have no choice…" Daisya grumbled.

They followed Kanda through the hallway, and opened the doors one by one. When they did, there were Akumas. The Exorcists attacked the Akumas before they had the chance, and continued to the next door. Most of the Akumas were third-rate thugs.

Still on the first floor and halfway of finishing the entire inspection to the first floor, they decided to take a break.

"Gee… I hate fighting third rate Akumas. Why do they have to be so difficult to knock out?" Lavi complained. He took deep breathes between about each two words.

"That's why it's better if_ you __kill_ them." Kanda said. He showed no signs of being exhausted, but he was slightly tired.

"Easier said than done! I don't want to kill people!" Lavi protested.

"Then that makes you weak. They are the enemies."

"Even if they are enemies, Kanda, we refuse to kill people." Marie, the body builder looking person said. He's actually blind, but he is able to know where he is going because of his Innocence. He doesn't really look exhausted because he reduces his strength. His Innocence can give instant kills if his Innocence tightens the enemy.

"Che…"

After that talk, it remained silent until they were ready to continue to the next floor.

When they reached to the next floor, there lead a fork hallway. Either choose left or right.

"Left." Kanda announced as if he knew what they were thinking. He turned to his left and the other Exorcists exchange glances, and then followed Kanda. They followed the same procedure from the previous floors.

There were more Akumas than usual. The rooms were large, so less doors to break through.

"Okay, final door for this final floor!" Lavi exhaled several times to catch his breathe.

"Please be less people! I'm seriously dead tired." Daisya complained as he pleaded.

Kanda ignored the complainers and slammed the door open. The people in the room were startled.

They, the Exorcists, finally found what they were looking for.

"Kanda!" A young boy, tied to a chair happily called out the raven-haired man. He has white hair and a strange mark around his left eye. His sick gray eyes suddenly became bright, colorful shade of gray orbs.

The raven-haired man's eyes were filled with joy, so he couldn't help but smile.

A girl who was with the young boy glanced back and forth between the two. She understood their connection, so she was jealous because she also liked the young boy.

"What's the order, Road-sama?" One of the thugs said to the younger girl.

"Don't let them come near Allen." Road ordered.

"Yes Road-sama!" The thugs ran towards the Exorcists. Kanda drew out his sword and instantly killed them without hesitation. More Akumas surrounded them in every direction. This time, they are big and bold.

The thugs approached to them with dangerous weapons such as metal pipes or knives.

The Exorcists set themselves ready to attack and attacked obviously.

The young boy who called himself Allen watched from afar with Road.

"Allen-kun, what will happen if I kill your so call 'friends', hmm?" Road asked curiously.

"They won't die. Not from you or anybody." Allen calmly said.

"Oh? How so?"

"I can't answer that. I just had a feeling…"

Road frowned and stirred a little anger and jealousy. If only he didn't ran away. If only she supported him more. If only _he_ did not exist. If only _he_ did not betray the Noah. If only _he _wasn't with the Innocence. Everything would be fine to her.

Kanda had finished the last man standing and pointed Mugen at the young girl. "It's over, bitch."

Road reacted with a laugh, and went closer to Allen to sit on his lap. Slowly, she touched the young boy's chin with her hands as she said, "If you want to kill me, you'll have to go through _them_."

"My, my, I didn't expect there would be guests coming." Someone said behind the Exorcists.

They turned towards the door and noticed a group of people waiting at the front door. About five at the door.

"Earl-sama, you return!" Road happily said.

"Yes I did." This Earl said.

"Earl-sama, did you know we have guests?!" She asked curiously.

"Yes… I can see that…"

"What should we do to them?"

"I think it would be best if we get rid of them so they would not foil our plans."

"Okay!"

"Earl-sama, you don't mind if we can play too?" One of the people near to Earl said.

"Feel free."

"Good. I've longed for a fight." The one speaking was a guy name Tyki. All of the four had darkish hair except one name Jasdero. He had blonde hair. The big guy calls himself Skin. Jasdero have a twin, and his name is David.

_(I'm switching the spelling in his name because I don't really care how you/I spell it.)_

The Exorcists and these groups called Noah prepared for a fight.

"The big asshole is mine." Kanda announced.

"Fine. We won't interfere." Lavi said.

They began to fight. They ran towards each other… well, not all…

Kanda ran towards Skin and ignored the others. He swiftly drew his sword and hits Skin, but Skin grabbed the blade with his hands.

"Going back where we last started huh? I like it." Skin smirked.

"Shut up and fight." Kanda said coolly.

Daisya ended up fighting with Tyki. Krory had the twins, and Lavi decided to help him. Marie ended up with the Akumas. Lenalee had to choose either Earl or Road.

"Earl-sama! Let me fight the young lady!" Road hollered.

"Do as you wish." Earl said. They switched position and Road is now in front of Lenalee.

"Hello Exorcist! Let's play together!" Road grinned.

"…" Lenalee place a serious face on her.

The fighting started and right when they used their weapons, the place was already (sort of) falling apart.

"Oh my, they broke the house already." Earl said.

"That's good." Allen said dully.

"…Allen, would you like to make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Allen looked suspiciously at Earl.

"To see who wins."

"That'll… depend…"

"If your 'friends' win, I'll let you leave, and I will leave you alone."

"And if they lose?"

"You will forget about them and never see them ever again. You will remain in the Noah."

"… Fine." _'I have faith in them. They won't lose. I just know it.' _Allen felt confidence rising.

--

Kanda swung his katana at Skin, and Skin tried to avoid it with his lightning/sparks.

"Is that all you got, pretty boy?" Skin said.

"Heh… there's always more to anything." Kanda smirked.

"Then let me see it!" the big man roared.

"As you wish. Second Illusion: Ningentou!" (Means "second illusion blade") On one hand had the katana, but his other had the same blade. Blades that look like twins and are connected to become one.

Without warning, Kanda swiftly disappeared from Skin's sight and reappeared with an attacking pose. He simultaneously attacked Skin multiple times. Every slash began to scratch the big man.

Skin tried his best to summon sparks around his body so it would protect him.

Kanda made a final blow and stepped back. He took in a lot of energy to it, so he was tired. "Now is that all _you_ got?" His breathing speed slowly went back to normal.

Skin laughed. "And yet I wonder, are you trying to _kill _me?"

"Any enemy of mine will _die_." Kanda said without thinking twice.

"Heh… then I think you need to do more than that."

"If you say so." Kanda paced himself and ran towards Skin. Skin smirked as he waited for Kanda to come closer.

--

From another room, Daisya and Tyki fought. Due to the breaking in the house, some walls were broken. That is how they ended up in a different room. Including the others. The entire floor is close to of becoming a one-room floor.

Daisya was already exhausted and he received less rest. Tyki seems fine.

"What's wrong, boy? Tired already? Don't make me laugh." Tyki grinned.

"Heh… I wish you can take back what you said." Daisya said exhaustedly.

"I won't unless you reverse this situation." Tyki said.

Daisya attacked without saying a word. His weapon was a small, silvery bell. With it, he kicked it towards Tyki.

Tyki simply dodged, but the bell was like a boomerang, so it turned around to hit Tyki again. Tyki dodged it again. The weapon returned to its owner. Tyki slowly approached towards Daisya and on his hands was a blade. Daisya tried to avoid Tyki from approaching to him by throwing his weapon at him, but they all turned out to be a miss.

Daisya threw his weapon once more, but Tyki immediately grabbed it with his free hand.

"Surely you can't kill me with this." Tyki grinned widely as he slowly approached to Daisya as if he is a mental killer. Daisya stepped back as Tyki stepped forward. Later, Daisya hit the wall with his back. His eyes were showing fear. He tried not to show fear, but he couldn't help it.

Tyki was close enough to hit Daisya, so he immediately stabbed Daisya through the heart.

Daisya coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Tyki pulled the blade out of Daisya.

'_What the… hell… hap…' _Daisya no longer thought and his mind was completely black. Nothing functioned anymore.

Tyki widely grinned as he said, "Bye-bye, Exorcist." He turned towards other Exorcists to fight and targeted someone with a long ponytail.

--

Blood shed to the ground. There was a puddle of blood all in one spot. Who shed the blood was the question.

"Damn you… Exorcist…" Skin who had fallen to the ground, and on one side of his hip, there was blood all over. Not many cuts on him, but the deepest wound was his hip.

Before Skin made that statement, he thought what happened few moments before.

_Kanda raised one of his sword and hit it towards Skin, but Skin grabbed it with his muscular hands. Skin grinned, but then Kanda smirked. His other sword aimed towards Skin's hips. Skin didn't notice up until now. He did not have enough time to react, so he let it hit him._

Kanda withdrew his sword and tried to aid Allen, but…

"Hey boy, it seems our battle partners died, so fight me." Kanda turned towards the person talking to him. Tyki.

"I don't have time to fight you." Kanda growled.

"I do. You killed one of my family members. That's my reason." Tyki showed no sympathy.

"Yeah and it seems you killed someone in my team." Kanda also did not show sympathy, which he probably never does…

"So what will it be, boy?"

"Che… I'm not going to _fight _you; I'm going to _kill_ you." Kanda drew his sword out once more and pointed it at Tyki.

"Outta boy." Tyki widely grinned.

--

At some other room, the twins that called themselves Jasdevi, Lavi and Krory began their fight and it was fierce. Mainly because they kept breaking the walls and pillars.

"Lavi, would you stop swinging your mallet aimlessly?" Krory said.

"Sorry Krorykins no can do. They kept avoiding my attacks." Lavi replied. "If I activated the mallet's ability, then the entire place will fall…"

"Yes I know…"

"Hey! Is this the best you all can do?!" Devit hollered.

"No." the pole extended, and Lavi swung his mallet once more to aim at the twins, but Lavi missed within a few inches.

When the twins dodged it, Krory was directly behind them. He took out a switchblade and tired to aim it at Jasdero.

Devit immediately noticed and hollered, "Jasdero! Behind you!!" Devit tried to protect his brother, but suddenly, Krory backed out and a mallet hit the twins to the wall.

The twins did not move afterwards.

"Did I kill them?" Lavi tried to sound calm.

Krory approached to the twins and checked their pulses. "No. You just knocked them unconscious."

"Okay good. If I killed them, then Yuu will be laughing at me…" Lavi exhaled in relief.

"… Come on, let's go help the others."

"Right! I'll help Lenalee, and you should help Marie!"

Krory nodded and both separated.

--

Lenalee struggled in her fight with Road. It did seem she was stuck in Road's ability.

Road specialize with illusions or mind breaking.

She grinded widely as she laughed wickedly at the older girl.

Lenalee lay down on the floor tried to prevent Road from entering through her mind, but failed.

"You know you can't stop me, Exorcist." Road said.

"I can… at least try!" Lenalee said in her mind.

Road giggled.

"Lenalee!" Lavi rushed to help Lenalee. "Lenalee? Why are you sleeping at a time like this?! Wake up!" He tapped his fingers at Lenalee's cheeks.

"It's useless, Exorcist. She's trapped in her mind and soon you'll end up just like her." Road said.

"We'll see about that!" Lavi took out his mallet and swing it towards Road, but missed.

Road all of a sudden appeared behind Lavi. "You choose wrong words." She tapped the back of Lavi's head, and Lavi fell to the ground.

--

Marie knocked out a thug and went to the next. To him, it seemed endless. He breathes heavily as he attacked the one closest to him.

Suddenly, one appeared behind him. He did not have time to block, but the Akuma immediately fell to the ground bleeding.

"Thank you, Krory-sensei." Marie said.

"Anything to prevent a student to die in a place like this." Krory said. He was holding a pistol.

They continued to finish off the last parts of the thugs, which took about 10 minutes.

When they accomplished their minor goal, they sat down on the floor and rest.

"I hope there isn't more…" Krory said as he exhaled several times.

"I know…" Marie was the same.

"Afterwards, we should help Lavi and Lenalee."

"Agree."

--

In Kanda's fight, Kanda endlessly attacked Tyki with Mugen. His katana has already reached to its second level, which he calls it Ningen.

"You're a fast rat, aren't you?" Tyki said, trying to avoid Kanda's attacks.

Kanda did not reply as he kept attacking.

'_Does he even get tired? Is he not human?' _Tyki thought.

Tyki is tired. Kanda did not show any exhaustion, but in reality, he was. He ignored the sweat he produced.

Kanda gave an all-out attack just so that he can save the person he cared about the most.

He made the last combo, which turned out to be a miss again, and then made a huge gap between him and his nemesis.

Kanda deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled. He tried to breathe steadily, so he wouldn't show signs of exhaustion.

"You're not bad for a kid like you, you know?" Tyki tried to catch his breathe.

"No I don't know, and you are good yourself for dodging all my attacks." Kanda said.

"Heh… ready for the next round?"

"I'm always ready. And I'll find a way to end you for good."

Tyki slowly and calmly took out a pistol.

"Do you think that weak thing can hit me?" Kanda said.

"And do you think those blades of yours can pierce through me?"

"Che… we'll never know unless we find out." Kanda smirked.

Silence approach to them. Later, the next round began.

Tyki gave one shot towards Kanda, but Kanda deflected it, and then ran towards Tyki with a swift speed.

Tyki can barely see him, but just his shadow, or after image.

Kanda circled around his target several times, and then try to hit him. In result, he actually cut Tyki by the arm. It wasn't deep though.

"Not bad boy. Not… bad…" Tyki grabbed the injured arm.

"Stop it with that annoying phrase. You are not that bad either, so shut up." Kanda, injured also on the arm, did not bother covering it because the pain did not reach to him pretty well.

"Heh… the phrase is always a good way to complainant someone, correct?"

"I don't take complainants."

"You sure are a rude boy. Didn't your mother even teach you any manners?"

"She does, but I never took those advices."

"…"

Silence broke in again, except the destruction of the house.

'_Just wait for me… I'll come for you…' _Kanda thought and began to attack.

--

"It seems the house will end very soon." Earl said, standing very still next to Allen, who still tied to a chair.

"So it seems." Allen had a calm face. He had it ever since Earl appeared.

"…Maybe we should leave and wait for them to finish."

"No. I will stay here until they finish. They'll make it in time."

"I doubt it, Allen Walker."

"…" Allen felt tension rising, but he secretly hid it well. _'What am I suppose to do? I want to be with Kanda, but… I also want Kanda to live… If the place falls, will he ever make it? Oh, what am I saying?! Of course he can! Kanda is Kanda after all!'_

"…Come Allen Walker, there is no need to wait here. We'll wait for them outside. Eventually they'll come out. More likely injured, of course." Earl lifted the chair bounded by Allen and searched for an exit.

"No, I want to stay here!" Allen protested.

"Refusing is not an option."

"I don't care! Put me down!" Allen tried to struggle, but nothing worked.

Earl ignored Allen's words as he walked down the stairs.

As they reached to the first floor unseen, Allen repeatedly shout out words… and names.

"Put me down Earl! Put me down right now! Take me back to Kanda, Earl! I'm warning you! If you don't release me, I'm gonna-"

"Do what? Kill me? You know you can't kill me." Earl glanced at the white haired boy.

"…Y…Yes I can! You just can't tell because I've never tired!"

Earl laughed, "You really are indeed a funny child."

"…" Allen winced.

Earl place Allen down on the ground outside in the dark forest. Soon, the sun will rise.

"Allen, you really are light. Are you sure you ate like your usual habit?"

No response. Allen just stared down at his lap.

"Allen?" Earl tilted his head.

Slowly and quietly, Allen began to laugh. It became louder then, but then he stopped laughing and said, "I finally found it…"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"This." Something bright and white surrounded him and his left arm began to change shape. The ropes that tied to him no longer have the ability to tie anyone to the chair. It just ran loose. Allen stood up and ran towards Earl. Allen tried to hit Earl, but he ended up with a miss.

"I see… if that's how you wanted it, then I grantee I will not hold back."

"That's fine by me." Allen widely grinned.


	15. Near

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own and I do not feel any regrets._

_**Genre: **__Again, tragedy, drama, romance,_

_**A/N: **__I have no idea why I call this chapter "Near" but... it's just near to the end! (More info at the bottom...)_

_Just a note... I'm sorry if this is short. I just felt like cutting the other parts because I felt like not doing them... And get you tensed up... Last chapter is approaching near just to let you know. I did had fun playing with this story and hope you had fun reading this! I was happy that you were reading this and some of you were able to review, which made me happy! So thank you very very much! I... hope the next chapter is the last... which I think it is. I mean it's very close to it you know… (But don't forget the bonuses I promise…) Anyway, please enjoy this short chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Near**

"Let's see if you can withstand this, redhead boy!" Road grinned widely.

"Stop!" Lavi, the redhead, yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But I just started! Well, whatever, let's go to the next memory shall we?"

"No!" It was impossible to tell if he was crying or not because the location he is in is liquidly.

"Are you crying?" The girl asked. "You don't have to cry about this. I think this memory is lovely. Don't you think?"

"Shut up!"

"How rude! I was just trying to be nice!" Road exaggerated.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Lavi shouted with as many languages as he can speak.

"Okay then, let's get started!" Road suddenly disappeared including the room. Everything went pitch black.

"_What are you doing?!" A woman shouted at a little boy. _

"_I-I'm…" The boy tried to talk, but doesn't have the courage to speak. The boy was carrying a vest with a beautiful white lily._

"_Don't talk to me like that!" The woman hit the child. The vest broke when the boy let go._

"_I-I'm sorry mother…" The child touched his injured bruise._

_The mother sighed angrily. "Go to your room NOW!" _

"_Yes mother…" The redheaded boy walked into his room and closed it silently. He lied down on his bed and cried. "I wish __I can run away from home…" Suddenly, he had an idea. He got out of bed as he wiped his clear tears and surveyed his half-empty room. _'There's nothing I need here, so I'm ready.' _The boy thought. He approached to his window and opened it. Luckily, he lived in a one-story house, so he jumped out of the window, and ran like the wind and never again came back to that house again._

"What a nice story! Let's play again, but this time, let's go a little back!" Road said. Her smile was still marked on her face.

"No!" Lavi shouted. _'This is just an illusion! None of this is real!' _

"Of course this is real, Exorcist! The memories are real! Your friends are real."

"No they are not! I'm just seeing things!" Lavi tried to imagine he was holding something, and a dagger appeared into his hand. "Why don't you come here and fight, Noah!"

"Oh, that's not possible. Why don't you fight these guys first and then reach me?" Road said as people started appearing and they seem to be innocent people.

'_Just an illusion, just an illusion, just an illusion!' _Lavi shut his eyes tight as he tried to stay focus. He tried his best to place all the important things to him aside, and the fighting began violently.

--

"What's wrong, Ms. Exorcist? There's nothing to be scared of that man, right?" Road stared at the feared female Exorcist.

The girl, Lenalee is as pale as a ghost… Her breathing trembles the same rhythm as her eyes.

'_I… I have to be strong!' _Lenalee thought as he clenched onto her fist.

Road frowned at Lenalee's rising courage, but then slightly smiled. "You know you can't escape the past."

"I know, but I'm more concern about the future than the past. The past may still be in my heart, but that past relies on my future." Lenalee said.

"… Okay then… how about we add something to your new past or history." Road smiled. She disappeared and people began to appear.

'…_They can't be real! They don't have the character to be them!' _Lenalee thought as she glared at the people who were dear to her. Lenalee ran towards them and theft a knife from one of the people. Now she is ready to attack.

--

From another room, Kanda continuously aimed at Tyki, but the enemy just dodged them all. Kanda made a final blow and jumped back. Tyki did the same. Both were exhausted.

"When are you going to give up kid?" Tyki said.

"Che… I don't give up." Kanda smirked.

"Heh… then how about-" A big explosion interrupted Tyki's words.

There was a window nearby the scene and they looked to see what was going on.

"Earl-sama!" Tyki ran towards the stairs to reach the first floor.

At the same time, Kanda shouted, "Moyashi!" Kanda too ran down the stairs.

When they reached outside, they found Allen and Earl continuing their fight.

Allen used his left arm to attack Earl, but keep missing. Earl tried to shoot Allen, but the Innocence he had prevented the bullets to go through.

"Earl, I want my freedom! Why can't you let me live the life that _I_ wanted?" Allen shouted as he stepped to a distance.

Silence approached through.

Ignoring the question, Earl said, "I care about my members, and freedom is not acceptable." Earl paused and then continued, "It's that Exorcist's fault that he corrupted your mind. If he never picked you up off the streets, then none of this would have happened."

Allen shook his head. "No Earl. You're wrong. People can't make paths for you to choose. They just force you to get to that path, and as you reach to that path, it is YOU that decided to choose that path. No one brainwashed me. No one forced me to choose my path. No one created a path for me. And no one will decide how I choose to live my life." Allen raised his chest, showing he is not afraid.

No one said a word, but showed emotions.

Kanda and Tyki were astonished, and Earl was angrier than before. He is angry enough to kill someone, so he turned to see where Kanda and Tyki stood and then he pointed his gun towards Kanda. "If only you Exorcists did not interfere with his business, then nothing would have happened." Earl said angrily.

Kanda smirked and said, "I'll pass and besides, I kind of liked what I did in the past."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to know any further."

Earl laughed and then said, "You are just like Allen." Finally, he shot. Aiming towards Kanda.

--

Lavi slashed the last person and tried to breathe steadily. Later, he noticed someone approaching him. Lavi quickly paced himself, but he found himself astonished. "Lenalee?!"

Lenalee was hurt. She was bleeding badly, so she walked slowly towards Lavi. "La…vi…"

Lavi quickly tried to aid her, and she fell down and Lavi caught her. "Lenalee, are you okay?" Lavi shook her.

"Lavi… why… didn't you help me?"

"I tried, but that Noah girl stopped me from doing so."

"I don't want excuses!" Lenalee's eyes darken. A dagger appeared out of nowhere and she immediately grabbed it. With it, she tried to stab Lavi. Lavi was stabbed close to the stomach. He pushed her away and held onto his injured body part.

"You… you aren't Lenalee."

"Of course I'm Lenalee. I look like me, don't I?"

"Lenalee would not hurt her friends!"

"Well, maybe you don't know me." Lenalee smirked and then attacked Lavi.

Lavi missed them all, and Lenalee attacked once more, but Lavi immediately grabbed her arm. "Lenalee, please stop."

"Let go of me!" Lenalee tried to push him away, but Lavi's grip was stronger, so instead, she kicked him.

Lavi tried to bear it.

Lenalee kicked him numerous times, but failed. "How come you don't feel the pain that I tried to cause you? Don't you hate me for that?!"

"I don't hate you if you hit me and… since we are friends, friends shouldn't treat each other like that."

Lenalee was surprised. Suddenly, she began to fade.

"Lenalee!"

Lenalee shook her head. She couldn't speak, but she lip mouthed. Lavi didn't understood what she said.

Suddenly, the place began to fall into pieces. Lavi fell along with the place and disappeared into the empty darkness.

"Lavi, wake up!" A female voice shouted.

'_Hm? I thought Lenalee was gone.' _Lavi thought.

"Lavi if you don't wake up, then I'll just have to hit you!" the voice shouted again.

Lavi shot his eyes open and jolted up. Lenalee was frightened by the way Lavi jumped.

"Lavi, don't scare me that like!" Lenalee's heart began to race.

"Huh? Lenalee? Where's… that Noah girl?" Lavi surveyed the area.

"I'm not sure, but I think she ran off."

"Lenalee! Lavi!" A familiar voice spoke.

The two Exorcists turned to see whose voice.

"Marie!" The two called out.

Marie was holding the unconscious twins. With him, there was Krory. He was holding random akumas.

"We better leave! The building is about to fall!" Marie shouted.

The two agreed without a second thought and ran down the stairs that was later found.

When they reached to the exit, they found the remaining people who were still able to fight.

Lenalee's group was astonished from what they are witnessing.

* * *

_Yay right? No... I bet most of you said "NOOOOO!!" Well whatever... I tried to update this as soon as I can..._

_This is re-edited, but who said I like to check my work over and over again? I love to do things once. And once only. :)  
_


	16. Tragedy's Romance

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I do not feel any regrets._

_**Genre: **__Romance (Romance kicked in pretty bad!!), __Drama (A harsh drama!!), and __Tragedy! (**WARNING!: MIGHT NEED A TISSUE!!!** Or more…)_

_**A/N: **This is it! The last chapter! If someone has dots (…) then they are talking slow. If you want to feel the reality, then I recommend doing that._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tragedy's Romance  
**

'_What's going on?' _Lavi thought.

No one else spoke, but the cold, icy wind blowing.

Road was holding onto Kanda's back and in front of Kanda was Allen. Below Allen is red liquid. On his left hand, there is where the red liquid fell. The source is located on his shoulder.

"It's my fault…" Allen said as he shook.

"Do you mind explaining?" Earl asked confusedly.

Allen shuddered slightly harder. "… All these problems are always related to me. I should be the one punished. I should be the one to blame. It's my fault for causing everyone to get hurt… Everything I cause was my decision! Why can't _I _be the one to blame?"

Silence lurked again.

"Che… you talk too much." Kanda said.

Allen laughed. "Actually, I haven't talk this much in a while!"

"…"

"Tyki, Road, get rid of them." Earl commanded.

"Yes Earl-sama!"

Tyki was about to aim at Kanda, but Allen interfered by using his left arm.

"If you want to kill my friends, then you'll have to go through me first!" Allen glared at Tyki.

"Moyashi, you don't have to do this. We know how to defend ourselves." Kanda said.

"It's not that… I just… I just don't want _you _to interfere because this is _my _fight!" Allen paused and then continued. "I don't like to watch my friends protecting me, and I don't like them fighting for me. Waiting for a fight to finish isn't my favorite thing to do. Especially those that are my business." His silvery eyes were strong. They weren't confident, but surely strong. "Please Kanda… please don't interfere."

"Earl-sama, do I have permission to hurt the boy?" Tyki asked.

"Hurt and kill is different, so I approve." Earl said.

"Oh good. It just makes things easier for my insanity. I think." Tyki ran towards Allen with a grin. His blade met Allen's claw-like arm.

Allen forced Tyki to go back, and when the weapons disconnected, Allen continued to aim at Tyki. No matter how many attacks Allen threw, Tyki was too fast. With Allen's final attack, he managed to scratch Tyki by the top part of the arm. When that happened, Allen immediately backed out, and Tyki stopped to cover his wound.

"Nice job, boy, but not enough to take me down!" Tyki swiftly took out a pistol and shot towards Allen.

Allen simply dodged it. Suddenly, he felt something suspicious, so he glanced where Road is located. Road was already disconnected from Kanda, and are distance away. Allen could tell Road was planning on something, so Allen swiftly tried to get Tyki away from him by trying to weaken him a little, and then swiftly ran towards Road. Sadly, he was somewhat blocked by Tyki.

"And where do you think you are going?" Tyki said.

"I'm fighting both of you at the same time." Allen replied.

"Aren't you selfish?"

"Maybe I am. Who knows?" Allen slightly smiled, and then pushed Tyki with his whole body. Tyki was about to stab Allen, but missed. Allen forcefully went backwards and did several back flips. Tyki followed him.

"You should slow down, boy." Tyki said.

"No thank you. I feel fine doing my way."

The fighting continued for about 5 minutes.

Kanda and his 'friends' watched Allen's fight worriedly.

'_What is this feeling?' _Kanda thought and found where the source of his problem located. He turned towards where Road stand and noticed Road is doing something suspicious. She was grinning widely.

"I wonder… How will you Exorcists die? I got plenty of ways of how to kill you, but I would like to hear your opinions." Road said.

"Che… like that would happen." Kanda said.

Road felt a strange wind coming her way.

"Road! Don't you dare touch them! I told you before! Fight me, not them! You have to fight me before you come near them!" Allen shouted as he charged towards Road. Tyki grabbed Allen's left arm, so Allen marked his spot.

"And I will not allow you to hurt Road." Tyki said.

"Tch…" Allen shook his left arm to remove being touched, and the fighting resumed.

After a brief 5 minutes of fighting, Allen and Tyki were already exhausted.

"Tyki, Road, no more play time. It's time to wrap this up." Earl demanded.

"Aw, but the fun is getting exciting." The two said at the same time.

"But if you insist…" Tyki deeply exhaled to get rid of his exhaustion and attacked Allen constantly.

Allen slid back, and when he was about to charge at Tyki, his left arm, his Innocence, reverted to his normal, black, deformed arm. Allen's eyes widen.

"What's wrong, boy?" Tyki brought the startled boy down to the ground with a fist on the pale face.

Road approached towards Allen and Tyki and said, "Earl-sama, we got him!"

'_We?' _Tyki thought.

Allen is still wide-eyed and in shock, wondering why his left arm reverted.

Earl did not reply, but shot towards Kanda. Since Kanda has Mugen with him, everything seems okay to him if a long-range attack ambushed him. No matter how many shots Earl made, Kanda deflected it all.

All within 15 seconds, Tyki swiftly disappeared away from Allen and approached towards Kanda. Tyki was at a stabbing pose. At the same time, (From the other side of Kanda) the bullets Earl shot were half way reaching Kanda. The three were about in a straight line, but distance away.

'_Shit, no time to react!' _Kanda thought. He could see Earl shot multiple times.

The next second, (right when Kanda blinked) Kanda felt someone pushed him. When he fell on the ground, Kanda said in a shaky tone, "Mo… Moyashi?"

"Kanda…" Allen's voice sounded weak.

Kanda was in shock. He could see the red liquid quickly falling onto the person he cared about most. Tyki stabbed Allen below the chest because Allen didn't have time to use his Innocence and does not have any stray weapons with him to protect anyone. Not even himself. Allen was shot twice behind his back and one of them was shot close to the heart. Maybe even at the heart's location. With a scene like this, everyone is in shock.

The time started to feel fast and Allen dropped to the ground. Tyki removed his blade away from Allen with fear in his eyes. Kanda did his best to catch him, which he succeeded. "Allen!"

The white haired boy slowly reopened his eyes and looked straight at Kanda through the eye. He spoke slow and painfully, "Kanda… you finally… said my name… I'm so… happy…"

"Don't talk! I'll send help!" Since Allen's eyes are betraying him, he couldn't tell if Kanda is really crying or not. He could hear a storm a approaching, but never knew for sure.

Kanda on the other hand, tried his best to hold back tears.

Allen shook his head. "No need… for help."

"Idiot! Of course, you need help! Look at you!" Kanda held onto Allen's shoulders, and did his best not to cause it to go anywhere worse.

"Although I can't see very much, I can tell… you want to cry over me…" Allen paused, and then continued. "Kanda, before something happens, can you… do me a favor?"

"Anything, but please don't die!"

"… I read something… in a book… a couple… in a same situation like us… the girl… asked for a kiss… to see if her boyfr- friend really loved her… and when they did… she knew… he cared about her, then-" Allen felt a sharp pain, so he grasp to it.

"Allen!" Kanda shook him wide-eyed.

"I… I can tell you… do care for me… but… I just wanted… to be sure… Would you… like to do that? For me?" Allen's eyes were pleading for this certain favor.

Kanda nodded. His lips slowly approached Allen's lips. When their lips made into contact, Kanda felt like he would stay like this for as long as he could, but he have to let go because he wanted to see Allen's pale face, which is paler than before.

"Now I am certain. I can feel what the girl felt. (Even though it's fiction.) Kanda, for as long as you live, I'll always be with you right?" Allen forced a smile.

"Yes." Kanda nodded as he held onto Allen's hands. "Even when I die, you will always be with me!"

"Thank you… Kanda… You were… a good friend… My… first friend… that felt the bond… and… that would care for me… Thank you…" Allen's tears could not hold out long, so they fell, escaping from his sad, silvery eyes.

"Allen, why are you sounding like this is the end? It's not over. You can't give up!" Kanda forced a small, yet sad smile, but the injured child raised a finger.

"No, Kanda. It is over. I… can feel the world quietly leaving me. I wish I didn't give up, but I can feel the confidence of giving up." There wasn't water falling from the sky, but Allen felt rain on his cheeks. "Kanda… please don't cry. I… My soul will always be with you. Just like what Mana did to me. I can see him being proud of me for… saving you. Just like he did to me…"

Kanda bend his body to get his head closer to Allen. His forehead touched Allen's forehead. Tears dropped down to Allen's cheeks causing the mixture of both tears.

"Kanda, please don't… take the burden to yourself. Like I said, I… decided to choose this path. This is my choice. I don't… want you to take the… path of burden. I know it's… not right to say 'Forget about me.' and I know it… would be hard for you. Just… don't forget… you aren't alone… anymore. Kanda… are you looking at me?"

Kanda's head took a small distance and looked straight at Allen's eyes. "I'm looking."

"Kanda… I-I l-lo…" And a sudden stop approached. Allen slowly closed his eyes. His grip was weak, so he let go, but Kanda still held onto his hands.

Silence.

"Allen? Allen! **Allen!!**" Kanda's voice rise to the max. He tried to calm his temper and softly, he said, "I love you too…" He hugged the pale boy's body and hid the tears from the people around him, but he took no notice in them.

Lenalee, Lavi, and the rest of the Exorcists shed their tears. The tragic scene was the worse they seen.

"Tyki?"

"Hm?"

"I… feel no sympathy for people dying except family members, but why? Why am I crying for this?" Road said sadly.

"I'm not sure. He was formally a member, but his reason was different from the rest. Or are you jealous?" Tyki too was streaming tears.

"Tyki! I'm not jealous… but I'm not certain…" The two heard Earl approaching them.

"He's still a family member." Earl said.

"Earl-sama…"

"Come now. We should leave, but first call for help. That's the least I can do." Earl walks off towards the exit of the forest.

"Yes sir." Tyki looked around for a phone, and remembered the phone is at the exit, so he rushed to the exit with Earl.

--

The sun rose slowly and peacefully as if nothing happened. The police and ambulance came for help and the entire Exorcist that attended this event were giving aid.

Kanda did not let go of Allen. The strangers tried to tell him to let go, but he refused. Lenalee told them the story, and they understood. Kanda was absolutely in shock, and he could not put himself together, but it takes time.

"Kanda… please listen to Allen's last speech. He doesn't want you to be like this." Lenalee said. She didn't want to touch Kanda, so she kept herself from a distance.

No reply from Kanda, but a blank stare. He only stared at the unmoving body.

"Kanda, please…"

"You know… I… I tried to handle this, but I couldn't. I understand how you felt, but how can you understand how I feel?" Kanda did not move any limbs.

"I do understand, but the only things I can't feel is the love you feel towards him."

"That's still not understanding." Kanda didn't sound angry like his usual self.

"Kanda, maybe you should bury him and let him rest in peace." Lenalee suggested.

"Fine…" Kanda got up as he lifted Allen up off the ground.

--

"Hey Yuu-chan! Do you want to go visit little brother?"

"Hey Eye Patch, do you want to get a new hair cut?"

"No…"

"Then QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!"

"Okay… but do you want to visit little brother? How long was that event? Four years ago? No it's been three years ago."

"Sure."

"Okay, hold on! I got to call Lenalee!"

"Isn't she working?"

"Yeah, but she can skip out on it right?"

"Che… do whatever you like."

"Okay!" Lavi started dialing numbers as he hummed.

--

"Lavi! Kanda!" Lenalee waved her arms up in the air.

"Lenalee! Sorry for you skipping out on work…"

"It's alright. I'm finished for today, so it's alright."

"So, shall we get going and greet him?" Lavi asked.

"Okay!" Lenalee smiled.

At the cemetery, and in front of the grave, they stood in silence. The tombstone had a name. "Allen Walker" was carved on the stone. Each person was holding flowers, but they laid it down in of the grave.

"Allen, we came back. Sorry if we came at a time like this, but we just want to say hello." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, and we miss you so much!" Lavi said.

They had their small talk and decided to leave. Kanda was the last to leave.

"It's hard to get what you wanted, but I'll give my best. I will never forget you still live with me. Right here." Kanda touched the center of his chest. "Allen, I still love you." Slowly, he turned and left.

--

The next day, Kanda walked around the streets. While he was at it, he thought he saw someone familiar.

"Allen?" He ran after the person, and when he made several turns, he lost sight of him. Instead, he found a familiar route.

He steadied himself and followed the path the trees created. At the end of the path, he saw an abandon house. Kanda went inside and looked through it. When he creeps upstairs, he had a feeling something is telling him to go straight. He reached to the end of the hall and found a room that had a smell of iron or blood. The window was broken, but not completely. The bedroom was completely dusty and webby. The visible metals that are already rusted. There was a desk at one corner, and on top of the table was an unopened box.

When he peeked inside the box, he found old pictures of people who once lived in this abandon house. Kanda had a good look at it, and kept a few. When he was finished, he went downstairs close to the kitchen. There he'll find a basement.

He head down to the basement and looked through the place. The place was still the same as before. Dark, but the candles dimly danced. Where he last touched, he followed the procedure that someone once told him. A block opened and Kanda peeked inside. A jewel shined and reflected the light. Kanda stared for a while as he tried to remember what happened three years ago, then closed the hidden block and fled from the house.

Outside of the house was beginning to fall white particles. The snow reminded Kanda of the pale child that he still loved. Tears fell from his cheeks, so he wiped his tears and head home. A golden bird followed him silently from above.

* * *

_Yeah well... there's still extra chapters. Still hoping for reviews, but okay then. Thank you for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	17. Extra chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own. Sorry about that! :0_

_**AN: **__This happened before chapter ten, which was still in Kanda's winter break. And I can only make two… Wish I can make more, but I don't want to. With all that said, please enjoy! _

* * *

**Extra Chapter 1**

"Kanda…" Allen slowly opened Kanda's door one night.

Kanda groaned. "What?"

"…Can I… sleep with you?" Allen softly said and it was difficult to hear him.

"…Say it louder." Kanda mumbled.

"Can I s-sleep with you?" Allen slightly said louder.

Kanda sat up as he stared at Allen. "Why? The sofa didn't break, did it?"

"No…"

"Then what? Say it already." Kanda was too sleepy to shout.

"… I had a bad dream…" Allen stared down at his feet.

"… That's it?" Kanda slightly raised an eyebrow.

The white haired boy nodded.

Kanda sighed. While he is at it, he secretly flushed. "Fine, but you better not bug my sleep."

"Okay!" The white haired boy smiled and jumped onto Kanda's bed.

"Hey!" Kanda slightly yelled.

"Sorry!" Allen went closer to Kanda to cuddle near him.

"What are you doing?"

"Mana would do this if I had a bad dream."

Kanda couldn't tell if Allen is blushing and Allen couldn't tell if Kanda is blushing, but surely they knew they were blushing.

Couple hours past and they successfully slept through. Kanda was facing the side of the bed and Allen was facing Kanda.

Kanda felt like turning, so he turned to face Allen, which alerted Allen. Allen was speechless when Kanda's face is in front of him. It was suppose to be hard to see, but Allen was able to see through the dark better than a normal human could. After the long stare, Allen bent his head down to get his head close to Kanda's chest. Suddenly, he felt something wrapping around him. He figured it was Kanda's arm.

'_W-Why am I burning up? It shouldn't be hot… It's something called winter, right? And winter should be cold… Oh well!' _Allen smiles as he closed his eyes.

--

The next morning, Allen slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the same position from last night. "Kanda, are you awake?" Allen said sleepily.

No response.

Allen tried to sit up, but Kanda's arm pinned Allen to the mattress, so Allen tried to roll to the side of the bed, but failed. Allen sighed and tried to remove Kanda's arm away from him, and this time he succeeded. Allen walked to the bathroom and thought about taking a bath. He turned on the water, added soap (or something that you can make a bubble bath.), and then twirled the warm water with his finger.

The door opened, which startled Allen, and the longhaired just started on brushing his teeth without taking notice on the white haired boy.

"I'm using the bathroom you know." Allen pouted.

"Yeah so?"

"If someone is using the bathroom, then you shouldn't enter."

"It's not like you are a girl, right?" Kanda stopped brushing his teeth, and smirked.

"N-no! Of course I'm not!" Allen turned away from the raven-haired boy.

"There you have it." Kanda continued to brush his teeth.

"But at least let me have my own space!" Allen turned to Kanda again.

"I gave you plenty of space AND this is MY bathroom in MY house, right?" Kanda spit water (that was once in a cup to the mouth) out of his mouth into the sink.

"Okay, okay. I'll just wait for you to be done." Allen tried to leave, but…

"No, stay here. You don't bother me at all." Kanda grabbed Allen by the wrist and pulled him close to the tub.

"…" Allen created a stern face.

"What?" Kanda stared at Allen.

"Nothing." Allen slowly undresses himself starting with the shirt.

Kanda tries not to stare. To prevent that, he splashed his face with water several times.

Allen has his chance to lie down in the water, so he did, and then covered the tub with curtains.

Kanda dries his face, glanced at the curtains with the mirror's help, and then left to prepare breakfast.

'_I bet Kanda is laughing at me…' _Allen thought as he softly blew a bubble with a blush.

--

Allen got out of the bathroom, wearing baggy, black pants and an unbutton collar shirt. He went to the kitchen where Kanda is still eating.

"Kanda, I want to go somewhere, please?"

"Why?" Kanda took a bite off a boneless fish piece.

"I don't like staying in the house."

Kanda sighed. "Fine." _'I hate being soft…'_

Before Allen smiled or cheered, the door knocked.

"Who came to visit at a time like this?" Allen thought aloud as he finished buttoning the top button of his collar shirt.

Kanda stood up, went to the front door, and opened it.

"Good morning Kanda! Do you mind if I can come in?" Lenalee greeted.

"… What do you want?" Kanda squint his eyes.

"Well, I thought I would come visit you!" Lenalee brightly grinned.

"And?" Kanda discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee looked away and darkened her smile.

"Someone called me?" Allen stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw Lenalee. "Lenalee!" He ran up to Lenalee and hugged her. "It felt like a month since I saw you!"

"It… has?" Lenalee said. _'I thought it was couple of days ago…' _

"Lenalee, are you going to bake something yummy?" Allen said as his eyes shined. Behind it, the eyes pleaded for food. More than the serving he obtains in the mornings.

"Actually, I didn't. I'm sorry, but I thought if you guys want to come to my house and have a sleepover."

"No." Kanda immediately said.

"Why not?" Lenalee and Allen said at the same time.

"Because… I don't want to go."

"Aw, please Kanda!" Allen pleaded.

"… You sounded like you wanted to go."

"I do! I want to experience a lot of things like you two!"

"…"

"Kanda? What about you?" Lenalee asked.

"…" '_If I don't go, then those Noah freaks could attack him any minute…' _Kanda quickly thought and said, "Okay fine." _'Stupid softness…'_

"Yay!!" Lenalee and Allen cheered and Kanda returned with a sigh.

"Come to my house if you are ready! Bye!" Lenalee waved and left.

Kanda closed the door, and sighed depressingly.

"So what's a sleepover?" Allen asked.

"What do you mean?" Kanda said.

"What is a 'sleepover'?" Allen repeated.

"You said you wanted to go, but you have no clue what it is?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Allen nodded curiously.

"… ARE YOU RETARDED?! ASK THAT BEFORE YOU SAY YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE!!!" Kanda yelled angrily.

"… Okay…" Allen shuddered as he shrank.

Kanda angrily sighed and said, "A sleepover is…" He paused, but then he found the words he wanted to say. "staying in someone's house for a certain amount of time…" _'I think.'_

"Doesn't that sound like a _visit_?"

"Close, but sleepover is staying overnight." Kanda crossed his arms.

"Oh… that's so cool!!" Allen jumped up.

"… There's nothing exciting about that…"

"I know, but I never been to a sleepover before!"

'_Where are you at? What do you call this place? What does it mean when you are at __**my**__ house?' _Kanda thought.

"But why did Lenalee-chan leave?" Allen frowned.

"I'm not ready."

"Oh… Oh! And I'm not done with breakfast yet!" Allen rushed to the kitchen and stuffed as much food in his mouth as possible.

"Don't kill yourself!" Kanda hissed.

"…" Allen couldn't speak, but made a funny face.

Kanda shook his head and left to his room.

Allen quickly finished breakfast and went to check up on Kanda. "Whatcha doing Kanda?" Allen said childishly.

"Nothing." Kanda said as he pulled down his shirt.

"Okay Kanda! Can we go now?"

"Don't rush yourself. You'll end up with a mistake."

"No I won't!" Allen frowned.

Kanda smirked. "Right…"

"What? You don't trust me?" Allen huffed.

"I trust you. Come on. Let's go." Kanda walked out of the room followed by Allen and out they left the house.

Along the way, Allen was talking to strangers.

"Hello mister! How are you today?" Allen said.

"Erm… good." The man said. He was gentleman-like.

"Ooooooh. That's good!" Allen smiled.

"Moyashi, quit talking to people you don't know!" Kanda shouted.

"Okay!! Bye-bye mister!" Allen waved and left to catch up to the irritated elder.

"Hello ma'am, you're looking lovely today!" Allen grinned.

"Oh…" The lady blushed.

"Moyashi!!!" Kanda roared.

"Got it! Have a nice day, miss!" Allen walked away from the lady.

"Moyashi, do you understand the definition of 'don't talk to strangers?'"

"Yes! It means 'Don't talk to strangers!'"

"Then how come you aren't doing what it should tell you!"

"… What's wrong with talking to strangers?"

"… You are making me angry…"

"Sorry…" Allen looked down to the ground with a frown.

"Just don't do that next time."

"Okay!" Allen grinned.

_--_

Kanda stopped in front of a house.

"Is this where Lenalee-chan lives?" Allen asked.

"Yeah."

"Lenalee-chan, we're here!" Allen shouted with glee.

Lenalee opened the door with a grin. "Allen-kun, Kanda! Come on in!"

The two stepped into the house and found a mess in the house.

"Sorry about the mess… Big brother has lots of work besides being a teacher, but it seems impossible to get his work done with all this mess…" Lenalee explained in shame.

"Do you need help with cleaning?" Allen asked.

"Oh no! It's fine! The piles of paper will disappear sooner or later. Anyway, I'm baking a cake. Would you like to help me?"

"Of course I do!" Allen is all excited over with this one thing.

"… I can't stand sweets…" Kanda said grumpily.

"Oh yeah that's right… then how about watching?" Lenalee said carelessly.

"… Fine." _'It's the same either way…'_

They walked to the kitchen and found the recipe ready.

"I thought Allen-kun would like to help me with this, so um…" Lenalee quickly moved her right hand towards the ingredients and then hid her hands to her back.

"… Okay! This will be fun!!" Allen grinned widely.

--

With several mistakes, Allen and Lenalee managed to make the cake whatever Lenalee imagined.

"The cake looks so yummy!" Allen said.

"Yet disgusting when staring lightly at it…" Kanda said dully.

"Kanda! That's so mean!" the pale boy wailed.

"…" the raven-haired narrowed his eyes.

"Allen, while this gets a little cold, why don't you help me with shopping?" Lenalee said.

"Okay! Kanda, you're coming, right?" Allen immediately stared at Kanda.

"Of course not!" Kanda said angrily.

--

In the grocery store… another problem was found there…

"Hello mister! You have a nice jacket! Where did you get it?" Allen said.

The man with the jacket looked panicked, so he tried to run, but Allen grabbed him.

"Wait mister! Why are you running?" Allen asked.

"Let go of me freak!" the man shouted.

"It's not nice calling people freak." Allen frowned.

"Shut up!"

"But mister, didn't you learn to be polite to others?"

"Not in my days!" As much as the man struggled, Allen remained still and did not let go. Something fell off of the man's jacket, which turned out to be bread.

Allen picked up the bread that was dropped. "Mister, you dropped your bread."

"Forget it, I don't want it!" The man pulled harder to make Allen let go and ran off out the store.

"But… Isn't this yours?" Allen mumbled. "Oh well." Allen placed the bread back to where it once was, and then tried to look for Lenalee and Kanda.

"Where have you been, Allen?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"I was trying to do something what's right." Allen replied.

"… More like trapping people to the corner…" Kanda said.

Allen laughed "Seems so."

"… What did you do to that guy?" Lenalee asked.

"I chased him out and all I said was I liked his jacket…" Allen pouted.

"…"

"A-anyway, pork! We need pork!" Lenalee quickly changed the subject.

"And steak!" Allen's eyes glittered.

"… Yes… steak…"

--

They reached back to Lenalee's house and they stored the food somewhere in the kitchen (in the right place), and then checked the cake in the refrigerator.

"It's done!" Lenalee said.

"Yay!" Allen cheered.

Lenalee took out the cake and place it on the table.

The cake was cylinder shaped and it was chocolate. The cream was actually covering most of the chocolate. It was added with colorful frosting.

"Kanda? Do you want to cut it?" Allen said.

"No." Kanda replied.

"Aw Kanda, you're good at cutting, right?" Allen frowned.

"I don't want to cut." Kanda said.

"Killjoy!" Allen stuck his tongue at Kanda.

"Um… Allen? Would you like to cut it?" Lenalee asked.

"Okay!" Lenalee handed Allen the knife and Allen sliced the cake into sort of equal pieces.

Lenalee separated two pieces of the cake and place each pieces onto the plates.

Right after Lenalee handed the cake to Allen; Allen immediately started to eat the cake.

"Careful Allen!" Lenalee warned Allen too late.

In return, Allen received a slight brain freeze. "Cold!"

Lenalee couldn't help, but laugh. Kanda on the other hand, smirked.

After finishing the piece, Lenalee showed the two whatever is in the house.

"What is this big box?" Allen asked.

"You never saw television?" Lenalee said.

"'Tele…vision?'" Allen said confusedly. "What does it do?"

"Sit down here and watch." Lenalee pointed at the couch.

"Okay…" Allen sat down and Lenalee pressed the power button on the remote. The television turned on at its command and what's on is a random real life drama. "Oh! How did the people get in there?!"

"It's actually through camera."

"Oh really? That's so cool! Huh? Why is that man abusing that girl?!" Allen ran up to the TV and held onto the television with his two hands.

"Allen, it's just an act!"

"Really? Wow… they are so good… Huh? Why is that guy saying sorry for hitting her? He looks like he did it on purpose! I hate that guy!"

"Allen… it's just an act…" Lenalee repeated sadly.

"Again?"

"Yes Allen. All this is not real. I think."

"Oh…" Allen sat down on the floor.

"Allen, not too close…"

Allen didn't listen. His attention was all on the television. "… That girl likes him even though he hit her?"

"… I guess so."

"… Is there more other than this?" Allen said, turning to look at Lenalee.

"There's all kinds of channels."

"How many?" the white haired boy asked curiously.

"More than you can ever think of."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Here look." Lenalee changed into another channel. The screen changed into a cartoon.

"What is this?!" Allen exclaimed.

"It's a show."

"Show?"

"This is something that is completely unreal."

"Amazing… Eh? Why are those two groups fighting?!"

"They're enemies…"

"No! Be friends!" Allen slightly shook the TV.

Lenalee laughed.

This continued 'til couple hours later…

"Allen-kun? Do you want to go shopping with me?" Lenalee asked.

"Shopping sounds nice! Okay!" Allen immediately ignored the television as he stood up.

'_He better know what that means…' _Kanda thought grumpily.

--

Lenalee guided the two to a clothing store and Lenalee helped Allen to pick out some clothes.

"Here! Wear this!" Lenalee shoved Allen to the dressing room.

"Um… okay…" Allen went in and started to dress in the clothes Lenalee picked for him.

When Allen came out of the dressing room, he wore a t-shirt, and over it were a collar shirt, and his black pants.

"Let me fix your hair!" Lenalee took out a comb out of her purse and started to comb Allen's hair. "There! You look pretty now!"

"Eh…" _'I don't see a difference…'_

"Kanda, what do you think?" Lenalee said.

"Don't ask me. I don't really care." Kanda said dully. He was sitting on a chair.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Can we leave?"

"No! Not yet! Just one more set for Allen-kun!" Lenalee pleaded.

"… Make it quick…"

"Okay!" Lenalee pushed Allen back to the dressing room. "Change back!"

"Why?" Allen said.

"The clothes aren't bought yet, so change back into your clothes."

"Um… okay."

Lenalee went to check out more clothes and in few minutes, she came back and handed it to Allen, who is waiting outside of the waiting room with Kanda.

"Wear this!"

"Okay…" Allen went back to the dressing room and changed.

When Allen came out, he wore a blue polo shirt that is over a white long sleeve shirt, and baggy, straight jeans.

"How do I look?" Allen asked confusedly.

"You look great!" Lenalee stuck her thump up in the air.

"Lenalee…"

"Yes?"

Right after Lenalee spoke, a loud growling sound echoed through the dressing room.

"Oh I see! You're hungry!" Lenalee said.

Allen nodded nervously.

"Okay, hurry and get dress so that we can eat!"

Allen nodded happily and went back inside the dressing room.

"What about you Lenalee?" Kanda said.

"What about me?" Lenalee asked.

"Didn't you come here to shop for clothes?"

"Eh… Oh that's right! There was a shirt that I wanted to buy! Be right back!" Lenalee rushed out and left Kanda alone.

The next minute, Allen came out of the dressing room and found Kanda doing nothing, but stand.

"Kanda? What are you doing, and where's Lenalee-chan?" Allen asked.

"She's getting something, and there's no need to know what I am doing."

"Oh… how come?"

"… I'm not telling."

"Sorry for the wait! Let's go pay!" Lenalee came, and then pulled them away from the spot, and went to the check up place.

After Lenalee paid, they went to somewhere to eat.

"You are going to eat limited number of food." Kanda said to Allen.

"Aw… what about buffet?" Allen said.

"No. It's too far."

Allen saddened his face.

"… Don't make that face." Kanda glared.

"I'll try…" Allen forced himself to smile.

"Don't do that either…"

Allen glanced at Kanda and tries to mimic his expression. A cold, mean expression. (Kanda's normal face.)

"Allen, what are you doing?" Lenalee turned to look at the two.

"Kanda doesn't like my faces, so I'm trying to make a face that he does everyday." Allen continued to show the cold, mean stare.

Lenalee laughed.

"What's so funny, Lenalee-chan?" Allen asked.

"Your face looks so funny!"

Allen turned to look at the window next to him and saw his face. He stared to laugh.

"…" Kanda was annoyed by this.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to laugh…" Lenalee said.

"Are we there yet?" Allen asked.

"Almost. There's this one place that I wanted to check out. I heard the food is good."

Allen's mouth began to water. "I can easily imagine that…"

"I know!" Lenalee grinned.

--

So, skipping to when they already ordered their food…

In front of Allen, there are two dishes. Now, imagine a nice looking dish that should taste good. There's no dessert yet. It looked dinner looking. The food is also shiny when you look at it. There is mostly meat. Some of the vegetables seemed to be for decoration, but it should be edible to eat.

As for Kanda, he just ordered a plain food. Beef, small amount of veggies, and a scoop of rice.

Lenalee ordered a small dish. Mainly vegetables, a well done piece of meat, and rice.

"It looks soooooooooooooo good!" Allen squealed.

"I know!" Lenalee grinned.

About 10 minutes later, Allen finished his second dish. Lenalee and Kanda are about half way done.

"That was so delicious!" Allen smiled.

"If that's what you think." Kanda said.

Allen waited for them to finish, but when he saw the restaurant has fish tanks, he went to the fish tank to look at the fishes.

"They look so pretty!" Allen exclaimed. He noticed a girl was also looking at the fishes. "Hello little girl, do you like fishes?"

The girl looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"I like fishes too!"

"Machi! Let's go home." A woman called the girl's name and the girl ran up to the woman.

"Allen-kun! I need to go home! Come on!" Lenalee called Allen and Allen walked up to them.

"Can I have a fish one day?" Allen asked.

"Eh… Sure…" Lenalee said.

"Yay!" Allen cheered.

"Don't get too excited. One day the fish will be in the frying pan, suffering." Kanda said as he walked past them.

"That's mean!" Allen gasped.

"Heh… who knows if the fish is actually tastes good." _'Like you.'_

"… Good point…" Allen wondered somewhere in his head.

"Um… we need to get home! Big brother needs me home…" Lenalee said.

"Okay!" Allen said as they left the restaurant.

--

"Big brother, I'm home!" Lenalee said.

"Lenalee! I thought you were kidnapped or something!" Komui, Lenalee's older brother ran up to her and hugged her as tight as he can.

"Big… brother… I can't… breathe…"

"Oh sorry!" Komui noticed Kanda and Allen standing there waiting. "Good evening!"

"Hello!" Allen waved.

"Oh Big brother, you don't mind if they can have a sleepover?"

"_Them_?" Komui exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why boys, Lenalee?!"

"… I um… wanted Allen-kun to experience what it is like to be in a sleepover."

"Oh. Then why didn't you say so? Come on in friends!" Komui said happily.

"Don't call me friend!" Kanda shouted angrily.

"Allen-kun, have you seen our house?" Komui said, ignoring Kanda's words.

"Um… yes. Lenalee showed most of it to me." Allen replied.

"Oh. Then that's good. If you follow me, I'll show you to your room."

"Okay…"

Kanda grumpily followed them.

"And here's your room!" Komui said.

The room had two beds that are unmade, a desk, table, and a wardrobe.

"Thank you Komui-san." Allen said.

"No need do thank me." Komui left to get back to work, which he grumpily complained.

"… Kanda! What are you going to do?" Allen lay down on the bed. _'It's so soft!' _

Kanda sat down on the bed. "Go to bed." He lied down and pulled a blanket to cover him.

"No Kanda! It's too early for that!" Allen ran up to Kanda's bed, and pulled Kanda's blanket away from him.

When the blanket was complete away from Kanda, he immediately tackled Allen to the other bed.

"K-Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen slightly blushed.

"If you want fun, ask Lenalee." Kanda got out of the bed to sit on the other bed.

"Actually, I think he wanted to play with me and you together." Lenalee was at the door staring at Kanda.

"Oh Lenalee! When did you-" Allen wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"I was here when you pulled Kanda's blanket." Lenalee answered.

"Oh…" Allen tried to hide the blush he produced.

"So Allen, what do you want to do for fun?" Lenalee sat down on one of the chairs.

"Fun? Um… do you… have cards?" Allen asked.

"Cards? Well um… I think I do… hold on." Lenalee left the room, which caused it to be an awkward silence. "Kanda, why are you staring at me? It's scaring me."

"Where else can I look?" Kanda said.

"I like to look at objects. Not people." Allen got out of bed and stare outside of the window. It was dark, but some lights shined in certain places. It was also quiet.

"Allen really likes Kanda. Allen thinks of Kanda as a big brother, though I never had one…" Allen said sleepily.

"… And your point is?"

"Does Kanda like Allen just like Allen does?" Allen didn't bother moving.

"… That's difficult to answer." Kanda replied.

"I thought this question is easy to answer." Allen turned to look at Kanda.

"Not in my book."

Allen was quiet for a moment, and then laughed. "You're so funny!" He stood up and sat next to Kanda.

"Hey, sit somewhere else." Kanda said.

"But I want to sit next to big brother Kanda!" Allen held onto Kanda's arm.

Kanda sighed.

Another silence.

"Now can you get off me?" Kanda said.

"No!" Allen held onto Kanda tighter.

"Sorry for the wait!" Lenalee popped out of the door. "As you can see, I have the cards!" Lenalee showed Allen the deck of cards.

"Yay!" Allen let go of Kanda and held onto the cards.

"What do you want to play out of those cards Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"I want to play 'Old Maid'!" Allen said.

"You know how to play that?"

"Of course! Mana taught me how to play this."

"What a nice father you have." Lenalee said.

"Yeah. Mana was a great man." Allen sadly smiled.

"… Are we going to play or not?" Kanda said.

"Oh, right!" The three sat down on the chair that surrounded the circular table.

Lenalee took out three cards, (A queen, and the jokers) shuffled them, and then separated them into three decks.

"Kanda, do you know how to play Old Maid?" Allen asked.

"Of course I do." Kanda said. _'Who wouldn't?'_

"Whatever you say Kanda."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"I trust you." Allen smiled.

"Ready?" Lenalee said as she picked up her pile of cards.

"Yes!" Allen picked up his pile, followed by Kanda.

They looked at their cards and took out as many pairs they could find in their hand.

"Allen, you can start."

"Oh no, ladies first."

"Um… okay."

Since Allen is her left, Lenalee showed Allen the back of her cards. Allen picked a card and places it down in the pile of pairs with another card.

Next, Allen showed Kanda the back of his cards. Kanda picked a card and place it in the pairs pile. Now Kanda showed Lenalee the back of his cards and Lenalee picked a card. She kept the card.

This kind of cycle continued until they almost ran out.

Lenalee is out of cards. Allen is left with two cards. Kanda had one and it's his turn.

Kanda is having trouble reading Allen's face.

Allen's face is full of joy, happiness, and blank answers.

"Kanda, I'll be truthful. It's the right."

"Che. I won't fall for that." Kanda picked the left. When he glanced at it, it turned out to be the leftover queen. "…"

"I told you." Allen picked the other card Kanda hold and placed it in his pile of pairs. "He he… you're the Old Maid!"

"…"

"Let's play again!" Allen said excitedly.

"No!" Kanda immediately said.

"Okay, then how about another game!" Allen immediately said without a second thought.

"I got one! How about the quiet game?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"I don't like that game!" Allen pouted.

"…"

"Then how about a puzzle?" Lenalee said.

"What puzzle? Is it like a twist game where you need to solve some hard hints?" Allen asked.

"Eh… no, not that one. I'll be back with it." Lenalee took the deck of cards and left.

"…" More silence!

"Kanda? Did you have fun today?" Allen asked.

"Expect the part where you act very immature, no." Kanda replied.

"Hey!"

Kanda smirked. "What about you?"

"Well… um… of course I did!"

There was immediate silence… once again.

"Kanda… you aren't very social, aren't you?"

"What does it look like?"

"I thought you don't know what to say."

"Well I don't."

"Kanda, you are making me sad." Allen frowned.

Kanda sighed. "Just think of something that makes you happy."

"What makes me happy? Okay! What makes me happy is food… and… Kanda! Allen likes Kanda! Does Kanda like Allen as much as he does?"

"…" '_He said this before…' _"I thought I answered that."

"Aww… And I thought this time I'll get you to say it." Allen pouted.

"You can't control my mouth."

"Fine then. I don't care about that answer anyway." Allen jumped on the bed, and then rolled on it.

"…What are you doing?"

"The bed feels good, so I thought my whole body can have a chance to feel it."

"…You will soon."

"I know, but I want to feel it right now."

'_He's so childish…'_

Both were quiet… again.

"Moyashi, do you want to hear my answer?" Kanda said.

"Yes!" Allen jumped up excitedly.

"With that much excitement, I guess I can't tell you…"

"You're so mean Kanda!" Allen sat down on the bed, pouting.

"That's what you get." Kanda said smirking.

"Sorry for the wait… again." Lenalee popped out of the door with a rectangular box.

"What's that?" Allen said.

"This is the puzzle."

"Oh, so that's a puzzle! But… it's just a box. What are you suppose to solve with the box?" Allen examined the box without touching it.

"Actually, the puzzle is inside the box. You need to put the pieces together to match the picture showed on the box. Since there are 1000 pieces, this might take a while." Lenalee opened the box and showed some examples on how to put them together.

"Oh… that's so unique…"

"If you follow the picture, then you'll solve the puzzle."

"Oh… that's so cool! Kanda is playing, right?" Allen turned to stare at Kanda.

"…Whatever." Kanda picked up several puzzles and tried to fit them together.

"Yay!" Allen grinned and started matching them together.

Behind the wall, next to the door, there lied Komui, who was listening to most of the things. _'Allen and Kanda aren't interested in my Lenalee. Good. They should keep it that way.' _Komui grinned and left the hallway.

Hours later, the three were finally able to solve the puzzle.

"Yay! It looked like what the box looks like!" Allen cheered.

"Yeah, but Kanda really didn't do much." Lenalee chuckled.

"… It's not like I was force to do." Kanda said.

"You did it because you wanted to! Maybe Kanda does like fun!" Allen said.

"Yeah sure."

"Yay! I got it right!"

Lenalee laughed and then realize the time on the clock. "Oh, it's late! We should go to bed." Lenalee broke the puzzle into pieces and place them inside the box. "If you need to go to the restroom, it's to your right. Good night!" Lenalee rushed out of the room.

"Good night!" Allen said, and then jumped to the bed. "…Kanda? Why are you staring at me? Go take a shower!"

"What about you?"

"You first!"

"…" Without complaining outside of the mind, Kanda got up and left.

--

Kanda entered back inside the room and found the room lights still opened and Allen sleeping in the same position from the last time he saw Allen.

"Moyashi. Hey Moyashi. Go shower." Kanda shook Allen, but no use. Kanda gave up, sighed and then went to bed with the lights closed.

"Kanda, do you like Allen as much as Allen does?" Allen mumbled.

Kanda could tell he is dead asleep. "I can answer that in another day."

"Allen doesn't want Kanda to hate Allen. Allen wants a big brother… a love and caring brother… not like… them…" Allen said slowly, but clear as he frowned.

"You talk too much."

Allen did not respond.

--

It is the middle of the night and Lenalee sleepily turned to another side of the bed, and all of a sudden, she felt something warm, but kind slightly cold. She turned on the lamp and found Allen sleeping next to her. She was surprised, but tried not to sound surprised.

"Allen, when did you get here?"

"Where am I?" Allen said sleepily.

"In my room."

"Whose room?"

"Lenalee's room."

"How did I get here?"

"You ask me."

"… I had another nightmare."

"What's it about?"

"Kanda doesn't like me."

"Well for certain, Kanda doesn't hate you."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, if you know Kanda for a long time, then you can easily tell how he show's his liking to others."

"Oh… Um… should I leave?"

"If you want. I don't mind you sleeping in my room, _if _Big brother doesn't know you're here."

"Okay!" Allen smiled and went to sleep.

Lenalee quietly laughed.

"Lenalee, is someone in your-" Komui knocked on the door and found Allen sleeping in Lenalee's bed and Lenalee was about to close the lights. "Why is Allen-san sleeping with you in your bed?!" Komui shrieked.

"Big brother-"

"Get him out!" Komui rushed inside the room and tried to pull Allen out.

"Big brother! He just wanted to sleep in my room because he had a nightmare!"

"Oh… but why couldn't he sleep with Kanda?" Komui steadily let go of the sleepy boy.

"Kanda doesn't want to talk to me." Allen said sleepily.

"…"

"I was also dreaming about going inside my room where Mana would wait for me to go to bed and Mana would be there to help me not dream about nightmares or anything bad. I thought Lenalee-chan was Mana…" Allen said as he sat up.

"… Okay Allen-kun, you may have let this slide, but the next time won't be that easy!" Komui backed out and left.

The two were quiet and Allen immediately laid back and slept. Lenalee slightly smiled and went to sleep.

--

Morning rose, and Lenalee found Allen not in her bed. Instead, Kanda found Allen in his bed.

"Moyashi, why are you in this bed?"

"I felt Kanda's presences here, so I followed it and stayed here." Allen said sleepily. He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Get out of the bed."

"No."

"Get out."

"I don't want to." Allen mumbled.

Kanda didn't say anything.

"Gooooooooooooooooood Morning!!!!!" Komui slammed the door open and found the two sleeping together. "Allen-kun, I thought you were sleeping with Lenalee."

"…I can't remember…" Allen said.

"… Oh, well just to let you know, I made breakfast!!!" Komui sang.

"For some reason, I am waking up." Allen opened his eyes and tried to remember what is happening.

"You're not the only one…" Kanda said.

Komui laughed. "You two make me want to fall to the ground." Komui skipped out of the room to wake up Lenalee.

The two got up at the same time and stood up one by one. Allen just stood there while Kanda just left the room.

Kanda came back and found Allen still standing there.

"Moyashi, why are you still standing there?"

"Waiting for you to finish…" Allen said sleepily.

Kanda sighed. "Just go."

"Okay…" Allen left the room. When he reached to the bathroom, he dozed off often times even when he was showering.

Afterwards, Allen left the bathroom, and went to the kitchen where he'll find everyone else.

After finishing breakfast, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee went out to play.

While they were playing outside, they found someone. Someone familiar.

"Look, it's Lavi!" Lenalee noticed Lavi talking to a group of girls.

"Lavi-san!" Allen shouted.

Lavi noticed them, so he said his good-byes to the girls and approached to his friends. "Hey guys! What are you three doing here this early?"

"What do you except?" Kanda said.

"Yuu-chan must be looking for me…" Lavi said softly.

"Shut up or die!" Kanda threw a punch, and it aimed perfectly. Lavi was thrown into the air crying.

"Yuu-chan, you are so violence!" Lavi stood up as he rubbed his injured cheek.

"You asked for it!" Kanda growled.

"That doesn't mean you can be so violent!"

"Che…"

"L-Lavi, what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked.

"Gramps scolded me again… for losing another book…" Lavi pouted.

"O-oh…"

"Yeah well, at least I can have fun playing with you guys, right?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Lenalee nodded.

They've walked for several hours and often stopped because of Allen. Starting with this:

"Hello mister! I love your hat! Where did you get it?" Allen asked curiously.

"Oh, um… I bought somewhere out of town." The man said.

"Oh. It looks like a hat from… another country, right?"

"Well… yes… How did you know?"

"Moyashi quit talking to people!" Kanda shouted.

"Oooooookay!" Allen made an 'OK' hand signal. "Have a nice day, mister!" He waved good-bye to the man and left.

Each few minutes later are always the same, but until the situation was reverse.

"Hey kid! How would you like to help us with something?" A man said. He was with some group of people. About 4 people.

"Help with what?" Allen asked.

"If you agree, then you'll see."

"Um… no. My friends won't give me approval…" Allen said nervously.

"Who cares what your friends say. You need to think for yourself once in a while." the man wrapped his arm around Allen.

"… I know and my friend says,"

"Moyashi! For the last time! Quit talking to people you don't know!" Kanda roared.

"I was about to, but someone else did it before me!" Allen shouted.

"…" Kanda approached to Allen and pulled him away from the man. "Hey you, don't touch people that you don't know."

"What are you? My mother?" The man said.

"No. A man who's going to kick. Your. Ass!" Kanda was about to literally hit the man, but Allen stopped him.

"K-Kanda, you shouldn't hit people who don't know you!" Allen said.

"Che… fine… Who needs to throw a fist to an asshole like him?" Kanda pulled Allen away from the scene. The man was about to say something or do something, but he decided not to for somewhat reason…

"Kanda, you aren't mad at me, right?"

"I will be if you keep talking to strangers."

"Sorry… I thought it would be fun…"

"Well it isn't."

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize and quit making that face."

"Okay." Allen slightly smiled.

Allen kept his words and did not talk to other strangers. The four friends had their crazy fun around town. Mainly Lavi caused all the fun. This continued until the sky turned fiery red.

"Well, I guess I should go. I bet gramps called me a thousand times (even though I rarely check my phone…). Wish me luck!" Lavi waved good bye and left in a hurry.

"Good bye, Lavi-san!" Allen shouted.

"I need to go home too, bye you two!" Lenalee left without a trace.

"See you later Lenalee!"

Silence.

"Now that everyone left, we should be heading back to your house, right?"

Kanda nodded.

"Yay!" Allen excitedly cheered.

--

Allen and Kanda reached to Kanda's house and Allen happily ran all over the place.

"Hey! Break anything, and I'll tie you to a chair." Kanda said which caused Allen to freeze. "I didn't say anything about freezing…" Kanda said.

Allen continued to stay frozen.

"Whatever…" Kanda went to take a shower.

--

Kanda walked out of the bathroom, wet, and before he knew it, Kanda found Allen sleeping in the couch. Kanda walked to the couch and had a nice look at the sleeping boy's face. He leaned closer to the boy's pale face and is about _one inch _closer to touching his lips, but decided to leave him alone. Kanda stood up and tried to leave, but Allen's hand grabbed Kanda's shirt. The boy didn't bother letting go.

Without opening his eyes and mind, Allen murmured clearly, "Don't leave me alone…" He slowly frowned.

Kanda sighed, so instead he carried Allen to his room.

For the rest of the winter break, Kanda let Allen sleep in his bed, which made Allen happy.

* * *

_Kanda did forget the date for when the Noah will return._

_Tried to look for as many card games as possible, but are difficult to learn. -.-_

_I am inexperienced with sleepovers…_

_Finally, the 'real-life' drama Allen watched is actually a real drama. I challange you to look for it and figure it out. The only hint I can tell you is the theme song is from a popular Japanese artist, which the person is identified as a girl. :)_


	18. Extra 2

_This is just random and I have enough room to fit this in! I don't own , so please read and review!_

--

**Extra Chapter 2**

"Kanda, where are you going? Isn't your house at the other side of the street?" A girl with long, black hair that is tied in pigtails looks at a boy with long, ebony hair.

"Why would you care?" The boy asks stubbornly.

"I'm worried about you. You don't talk a lot to others. Especially me." The girl looks as if she is about to cry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You go home. Your idiot brother worries about you if you don't come back on time and he takes the blame on either that idiot redhead or me."

"Okay… See you later, Kanda." The girl slightly waves her hands and leaves.

Kanda turns around and continues walking. He is on his way to get something to eat, so after the meal, he feels like walking around the town to kill time.

During his exercise, he saw a boy gasping for air. The boy is on the ground, trying to cool his sweaty body. It was too bad Kanda could not see the boy's face because his face is covered.

Kanda walked past him, but when he did, he felt something strange running through him. He turned around and said, "Hey kid, what are you doing on the ground?"

The boy looked up, and it is still hard to see his face. "N-nothing. Pretend you didn't see me please." The boy tried to stand, but he was about to fall. Kanda grabbed the boy by the arm.

"I'm sorry, I cannot receive your request." says Kanda.

"But please!"

"Stubborn brat!"

The boy kept struggling, but the longhaired boy's grip was too strong.

The boy started to calm down. He had a good look at Kanda and Kanda had a good look at the boy.

The boy had a platinum blond hair. His jacket is as black as it could get, along with his pants. He is about the age of thirteen, but still, it's hard to see the boy's eyes.

Kanda is in his school uniform, but without his jacket. Kanda never liked the jacket. He thought it was for dorks.

"… Can I trust you?" The boy asked.

"… That will have to depend." Kanda replied.

"Well… if you want to talk to me, then this is not a safe place."

Kanda thought, and then said, "Follow me." Kanda dragged the boy to an abandon factory near the outskirts of town.

"Oh, I never had seen such a place like this…" The boy said surprisingly as he wondered through the abandon factory.

"And now you know." Kanda replied as he sat down on top of a large box.

There was an awkward silence, but the two said, "Um…"

"You can go first." the boy said.

_'I don't really want to say,__ but__…'_"… Why does your presence feels so strange?"

"Eh… I… wonder the same. Yours is strange too…"

"… Why do you want me to pretend not to notice you?" Kanda asked dully.

"I'm running away from someone and why do have to be so nosey?!" the boy protested.

"I don't know. My body acted on itself as if it wants to meet you."

"… You're weird, but don't worry, I think I feel the same!"

"…" '_Think again.'_

"By the way, my name is A-" The boy could no longer speak. Something was stuck in his throat, but he resumed. "Mana, and you are?"

"Takage." Kanda lied.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Takage." Mana smiled.

"Whatever…"

"Say, Takage, I think I should leave right about…" The windows broke. The exit broke and strangers barged in. "…now." Mana finished.

"We found him!" One of the strangers said.

"Time to go!" Mana grabbed Kanda by the arm and ran for an escape, but since they were surrounded, the boy was too sane to run after one side. Right when he was too close to the wall of men, he disappeared with Kanda. "Over here idiots!" The men turned to the owner of the voice. Mana was there at the exit waving at them. The men chased after the two. Mana quickly ran away with Kanda.

While they were running, Kanda said, "Those are akumas! What are they doing chasing after us?"

"Not us, me." Mana said in a serious tone. They stopped somewhere in a good hiding spot.

"How so?"

"I cannot tell you."

Kanda didn't know what to say or what to do, but stare.

"I… I cannot let you be involved in this. I must go. Pretend you did not see me." Mana said calmly.

"I cannot. Not like this situation. Akumas must not have everything their way."

"I know, but I need to leave. I want to be free _my way_. I don't think you can help me."

"I could, but if you want it your way, then fine."

"…Will I… ever see you again?" Mana asked childishly and embarrassedly.

"If you ever come with luck, then probably so."

"I hope I do! You really seem nice." Mana smiled.

"Whatever."

"Okay. I must get going. Good-bye, Takage." Mana walked away silently and disappeared without a trace. Akumas appeared and did not recognize Kanda, so they scrabbled and shouted with anger.

Kanda walked away without knowing what had happened.

Half an hour later, Kanda said, "Hey you, what are you doing sitting? Shouldn't you be running away?"

"Who are you talking to? And you must have gotten the wrong person." Someone said who is about 4 years older than Kanda. He is sitting down in the ground near a wall. His hair is brown. Eyes are gray as an angry cloud that fills with rage. Clothes torn and old, and filled with dirt. Skin as pale as a ghost and as pale as the boy he met before.

"Yeah… you are right…" Kanda was about to leave, but the man spoke, "Wait!"

Kanda turned to see the man.

"You are saying as if you met someone similar to me. Have you?" The man asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I could care if I do care."

"… Do you have… someone related to you?" Kanda asked nervously.

"I do, but I lost him. I was afraid he wouldn't make it when he is with me, so I gave it to a pair of brothers, who are so kind. I haven't seen them and my dear brother since then. It was about 13 years ago…" The man had a sad face and a sorrowful voice.

"… What will you do if you found your brother?"

"I don't know. If I told him the truth, then I don't know what to do. He'll probably be happy without knowing me."

"Where are your and your brother's parents?"

"We ran away from them. They mistreated my younger brother for having a strange arm. That child had such beautiful skin and the eyes… oh they were beautiful as nature. I wanted to defend the fragile infant from them, so I ran away with him. Never again I saw their faces."

Kanda threw something at the man. "Keep it. You'll probably need it." The raven-haired teen walked away without saying another word.

The man looked at what he threw. Softly, he said, "Thank you."

Kanda reached home and threw his belongings to the ground. He rested his body on the couch, and his body was facing up.

'_That boy, he's most unusual. He makes me feel… as if I stepped out of the dark. This feeling… it feels so warm. I wonder if I could have more. I wonder if I could meet him again. If I'm lucky that is…' _Kanda closed his eyes and rested in the dark, hoping to dream who that boy is.


End file.
